Popularity doesn't Matter
by angel-of-heart
Summary: The harsh realities of high school...can a popular and an outcast over come them to be together? Can they go against everything and everyone? What happens when people try to tear them apart? Will they make it or aren't their feelings strong enough?
1. The Newbie

Right, this is my first fanfic. I wasn't originally going to post it here, but my mate said I should. So here it is. Please go easy on my. I'll accept mild flames but I only want constructive criticisms. If you have any ideas or comments on how to improve this, please feel free to tell me. And if you review you get a cookie. A double chocolate chip one. Yummy. Anyway, here it is. Chapter one of 'Popularity doesn't matter'.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Square Enix, but Brocke is mine. And the plot.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The girl in bed groaned from under the covers and lifted her arm to stop the noise but it resulted in the clock falling off the table and smashing.

"No," she groaned. "There goes another one." There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Its me, miss," a woman voice said.

"Colette. What have I said before? Don't call me miss."

"Sorry Miss, I mean, Namine. May I come in?"

"Sure, whatever," Namine said as she climbed out of bed. Colette opened the door, walked in and opened the curtains. Namine adjusted her eyes to the light and saw Colette open the balcony doors. A cool but refreshing breeze filled the room. Namine sighed. _"Another day of school,"_ she thought. Colette smiled politely and left the room.

Namine got up, went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After he shower, she quickly dried her hair and walked into the wardrobe. She out on her denim jeans, a white top and a blue and white jacket, all new, and a pair of white trainers. She left her blonde hair down straight and put a white hair band in. She looked in the mirror and decided that would do. She didn't fancy like dressing up too much.

She took her bag and gave a quick look across her room. Her room was quite large due to her parents living in a big house. Her room had a king size bed, a walk in wardrobe, a large vanity table and the latest entertainment system. She shut her door and made her way down to the dining room.

Her parents were already sitting down and dressed in business suits. Her father was major of Destiny Island and her mother was the islands best lawyer. She sat down and Colette placed her breakfast in front of her.

"Thank you," Namine said.

"So, Namine," her mother said. "I got in touch with Miss Bellefontaine at the store and she said you could go in for your winter wardrobe next week. She wanted you in tonight but I told her you had cheerleading practice." Namine nodded whilst eating. "I had Joe put your car by the door. Its ready when you are." Namine smiled.

The remainder of breakfast was eaten in silence. After she had finished, Namine stood up, said goodbye and left. As she drove out of the drive, she let out a groan.

"Oh my god. First mum and now school," she said out loud. She turned the radio on full blast and put the hood of her car down. She sang along to 'Behind theses Hazel Eyes', ignoring looks from other drivers. As she got closer to school, she turned the music off and regained her composure. She parked in her usual spot and got out. She left the hood down as no one would dare steal her car.

She walked into the school with the usual stares and people saying 'hello Namine' and 'hey Namine'. All she did was smile and wave. She made her way to her locker until she was ambushed.

"Hey Nami," a blonde said.

"Hey," Namine replied and gave her first genuine smile of the day. "Why do you think its funny to jump me Rikku?" Rikku was a hype Al Bhed with blonde hair and green eyes. She was always happy and usually it rubbed of on Namine, which Namine was grateful for.

"I don't know. You just seemed down," Rikku said.

"My mum is sending me to get a winter wardrobe next week." Rikku let out a whistle.

"She is totally over obsessive with clothes." Namine always told Rikku her problems and things she would never tell anyone else. Rikku was like a sister that Namine wished she had. She hated being an only child. "Tell her you don't want to go. I'm sure you've still got plenty of winter stuff."

"She cleaned it all out, remember? So she could have room for the summer wardrobe," Namine said as she rolled her eyes. "And I can't say I don't want to go. You know what she's like. Anyway, I'm thinking of dumping Brocke for real this time."

"Good luck with that one. I thought you already did."

"Well, he didn't take it too well. He thought I was having an off day when I said it so we're still together. But what about you and Gippal?"

"Nothings going on. I'm too afraid he'll jolt me if I make a move. You know he's a ladies man."

"So?"

"So…I don't want a cheat for a boyfriend even if I do really like him." Rikku looked over Namine's shoulder. Gippal was coming up from behind Namine with Brocke and Tidus. "Well, now's your chance to dump Brocke."

"And here's your chance to talk to Gippal." Rikku turned silent and shook her head.

"Hey beautiful," Brocke said as he took Namine's hand. Brocke was tall, blonde with blue eyes. All the guys wanted to be him and all the girls wanted to date him. When Namine met him, he was just a normal teenager who wasn't that popular. Due to Namine being the most popular girl in school, his popularity increased rapidly. Now he's the most popular male in school with a very large ego. Namine smiled faintly and looked at Gippal and Tidus.

Gippal was eyeing up Rikku, who w in turn eyeing up him. _'When will they realise they're meant for each other?' _Namine thought.

Tidus was looking at a lone girl who was going through her locker. Namine knew her name was Yuna, as Tidus told Namine that he had a secret crush on her. Tidus didn't have the guts to tell Yuna. She was considered an outcast of the school and Tidus knew that if he, a popular, was caught with her, Brocke would have a fit and the school would hate him, making him a reject.

That was the Destiny High school Hierarchy. Populars, jocks, preps, chess freaks, geeks, musicians, outcasts and rejects. The only difference between rejects and outcasts was that the rejects were once fairly popular but were no longer popular, and outcasts were jus outcasts. Tidus knew that if he started seeing Yuna, he would become a reject. Rules of the school.

The bell rang and the five 'populars' made their way to homeroom.

"What have you got 1st period?" Rikku asked Namine.

"English. You?"

"Same," Rikku said as she walked into homeroom. Everyone paused to watch them take their seats in the centre of the room. Once they sat down the noise picked up again. After about five minutes, the teacher came in.

"Good morning class," the teacher said as he sat at his desk. "Right, first things first. Today we have a new student in our class. His name is Sora Smith." The teacher then turned his head towards the door and murmurs broke out through the class. Namine couldn't be bothered turning around but as she saw Rikku's eyes widen, she couldn't resist.

"Don't turn around Nami. He's gonna end up an outcast. But he's kind of cute." Namine couldn't help it. It was if something was drawing her to him. She turned. She bit her lip slightly, a habit that she had when she was thinking hard.

His brown, spiky hair moved slightly as he walked into the room. He was wearing baggy jeans and a white top. His head was down but he looked up when he reached the desk. His eyes caught Namine's. She found herself getting lost in the blue oceans that where his eyes. It felt like it was hours but it was only a few seconds before Namine felt Rikku nudge her arm.

She turned her head to see Rikku shaking hers. She pointed to Brocke and Namine looked. Brocke was whispering something to Gippal. Gippal started laughing and nodding. Namine knew that it meant trouble. She looked towards the back of the room and saw the only empty chair was at the end of her row, meaning that Sora would have to pass Brocke. Namine turned back to Rikku.

"They're going to trip him."

"So?"

"We can't let them."

"Why not?"

Namine was getting frustrated. She didn't know why she wanted to stop them. She usually wouldn't have bothered giving it a second thought, but this time she wasn't going to let them do it.

"I just think its not right," Namine said.

"But you know you can't stop Brocke." Namine nodded slightly and swore under her breath. She turned back to Sora who caught her eye again. She looked at Brocke then back at Sora, but he had looked away.

Brocke stuck his foot out, but Sora jumped it. Rikku let out a small laugh and Brocke looked infuriated. Tidus had a small smirk on his face and Gippal looked confused. Namine smiled slightly and looked at Sora. He was looking down at his desk and was fiddling with the zipper on his bag.

'_This day is going to be interesting,' _Namine thought, turning back to the teacher who was now calling the register.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that was chapter one. Sorry if it was kind of rubbish but its going to get better. So go on and press the little button and make it happy.


	2. The start of something?

Hi, me again. I wanted to update sooner but school has been a nightmare and I've been busy all weekend. Anyway, this is the second chapter of 'Popularity doesn't Matter': The start of something? Namine's point of view on things in this chap, wont give it away, but my mates told me this as it is her point of view on the whole love thing. She was slightly drunk when she said it but hey, it went with the theme.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much I pray and beg, they still wont give it to me. The characters are property of Square Enix and Disney. The plot is all mine though, and it you try to take it, I will set my man-eating penguins on you. You have been warned.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 2: The start of something?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The bell rang and everyone started getting out of their seats and heading towards the door. Brocke said goodbye to Namine but stayed behind. Namine and Rikku headed towards English but Namine suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Rikku asked.

"Why did Brocke stay behind?"

"Don't know."

"We're going back," Namine said as she headed back to homeroom. Rikku ran after her.

"Why?"

"Brocke's going to get Sora." Rikku stayed silent and ran with Namine to homeroom. They stopped outside the door and looked in. Brocke and Sora were alone and Brocke was blocking Sora's exit.

"Look, I don't like smart punks in my school," Brocke said.

"Your school?" Sora replied. "I don't see your name over it." Brocke clenched his fists.

"Now listen outcast. As you're new, I'll let it go this once. But next time I won't be so nice."

"Whatever," Sora said as he tried to get past.

"I'm not finished."

"Well I am." Brocke pushed Sora against a wall.

"Look, this is my school and you'll follow my rules, got it?" Sora stayed silent. Brocke punched him in the stomach. Namine pushed the door open and walked over to Brocke, closely followed by Rikku.

"What are you playing at?" Namine shouted. Brocke let Sora go and he collapsed onto the floor, gasping for air.

"You shouldn't have seen that. Get to your lesson."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do. This is not your school Brocke. You can't go around beating people up."

"He's just an outcast. Why are you defending him?"

"I don't care. The social hierarchy doesn't matter. You just beat up a new kid for no reason. This is the last straw Brocke."

"What do you mean?"

"We are over. Finished. I mean it this time. I'm not ill and my brain is fully functional. Now get lost before I go get the principle." Brocke's face was red with anger. He picked up his bag and stormed out. Namine turned to Rikku. "Tell Mrs Taylor I had to take a call from my dad. It was urgent." Rikku nodded and left. Namine turned to Sora and bent down. "Are you alright?" Sora looked at her.

"I don't need pity."

"Sorry for tying to help you. If I hadn't walked in, he would've beaten you to a pulp."

"Fine. Thank you," Sora said sarcastically as he got up holding his stomach. Namine chose to ignore the sarcasm.

"Did he hit you hard?"

"No. Its just I was in an accident a while a go and it just hasn't healed up properly."

"What have you got now?"

"English."

"Me too. Come on, I'll show you where it is." Sora picked up his bag and followed Namine. He didn't really have a choice.

xXxXxXx

"Well, I am glad you decided to join us this morning," Mrs Taylor said as Namine and Sora walked in. Murmuring went around the class.

"Sorry we are late Mrs Taylor," Namine said. Mrs Taylor nodded and they sat down. Namine sat between Tidus and Rikku whilst Sora sat at the back.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like to tell you about your coming projects. You will be in pairs." Everyone in the class looked around. "Which I will decide." The class groaned and Mrs Taylor just rolled her eyes. "It will be boy-girl pairings and you have to conduct a research project on famous poets and write a joint poem as it will go towards your English literature grade. And the theme of the poems you must research and poem is…" she looked around the class, "love." The class emitted another groan. "It isn't that bad. Right, pairs…"

Rikku was paired with Gippal, much to her delight. Tidus was paired with a girl called Lenne and Namine was paired with…

"Sora."

Everyone turned to face Namine. She just rolled her eyes. She looked at Rikku who smiled. Namine smiled back and turned to look out the window. Rikku always made her do that.

"Right, get into your pairs please." To Namine's surprise, Sora sat in front of her desk. She smiled slightly.

"Hey," Sora said.

"Hi," Namine replied. There was a silence. _'Yay to awkward silence," _Namine thought.

"So," Sora said as he opened his exercise book. "Got any ideas?" Namine smiled.

"Loads." Sora smiled at her for the first time. Namine liked writing, even if it wasn't 'required' of her. "But the stuff I have to say…I need to know more about you before I do." Sora was silent for a moment.

"Well…my name, you know. I transferred from Fate High and came here, Destiny High, because my dad got a promotion. I play guitar and write songs." Sora looked up at Namine. "You? Or aren't the populates allowed to tell the outcasts personal information?"

"How'd"

"The school system of popularity is easy to work out when you have a few of the pieces." Namine smiled.

"Well, I've always been here. My dad is Mayor of Destiny Islands and my mum is a lawyer. My dad treats me like a child sometimes and my mum is slightly freaky. She really wants me to be some popular Barbie doll with top grades and a perfect boyfriend. She can dream. I'm an only child and I'd love to have a brother or sister. I love to write and I wish I could play guitar." Sora just looked at Namine.

"That is the exact opposite of what I thought you would be like."

"Well, even though I am popular, I hate it. I used to kind of enjoy it, but now it's more of a burden. You have to dress a certain way, act a certain way…its all kind of stupid. I hate the way people gossip about you, having your private business splashed over the student paper, the looks you get…it isn't as good as people make it out to be."

"Okay, you're most defiantly not what I expected. Why don't you just drop it all?"

"You can't just drop it all. Its easier to be loved than hated." Sora just looked at her. "Don't tell anyone the stuff I'm going to tall you, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Well, I have a special idea of love."

"Do I want to know this?"

"Well, we both need to put our ideas into this poem, so…"

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Well, I'd know I was in love, or if I had found the one, by a kiss." Sora wrinkled his forehead slightly. "I'd know it because they'd kiss me in the rain. Romantic, soppy, I know, but its perfect. I'd just be there, and then he'd come up to me from behind and call my name. I'd turn to face him and he'd walk up to me and open his coat and hold me with his arms and coat around me. Then he'd tell me he loves me." Namine looked at Sora and saw him writing. He looked up. "Your turn."

"Well, I…" Before he could continue, a piece of paper landed on the desk. Namine got to it first. She scoffed after she read it. "What?"

"The usual 'welcome to Destiny High' note. Don't people have better things to do?" She turned around and scanned the room. He eyes landed on a boy at the back of the room. She turned back to Sora. "As a warning, I'd watch out for him if I were you. Toby is head jock. He can cause a lot of damage."

"Thanks for the tip. Why is everyone so hostile around here?"

"Well, its because you're new. It'll die down soon. But due to the fact you were seen walking in late with a popular and doing a project together, it is seen as invading people's turf. They don't like that."

"God." The bell rang.

"Just watch your back, okay? People will get their kicks out of making you look a fool," Namine said. Sora nodded as Namine smiled and picked up her bag. "See ya."

"Yeah, bye." Namine smiled again and left. Sora picked up his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. _"This may be an interesting year," _Sora thought as he headed out the classroom joining the mass of student running down the hallways.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that's chapter 2. My hands are killing me now after typing this out. Ouch. Anyway, the bit that Namine said about kissing in the rain. That's what my mate said to me when she was slightly drunk. But I had her permission to use it. Anyway, chapter 3 should be up soon hopefully. I'll just have to see how things go with school and stuff. So, please review. It'll make me very happy and that little button down there will be happy too. I'll give you a cookie or I'll send my man-eating penguins after you. Muahahahaha.


	3. Fighting and Breaking up

Thank you to those who have reviewed my fic. I didn't think I was going to update this early after chapter 2, but meh. Anyway, this chap contains mild SoraxNamine fluff. So here is chapter 3: Fighting and Breaking up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 3: Fighting and Breaking up

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sora walked into his math class with a slight smile. Today was the first time he had smiled in days and it was thanks to her. If only she knew. He made his way to an empty chair next to an orange haired boy. The boy faced Sora as he sat down.

"Hey, I'm Wakka," he said.

"Sora." Wakka smiled.

"I know." Sora looked at him, puzzled. "You walked into English late with Namine."

"How'd you know?"

"Gossip travel ft around this school." Sora let out a small laugh.

Math passed fairly quickly. Sora left with Wakka and they headed towards their lockers. Unfortunately, Sora bumped into Brocke.

"Watch it," Brocke said. Sora didn't reply until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm waiting for an apology." Sora turned, smiled, and went to walk away. But Brocke pushed him against a locker. Everyone around them went silent.

"Leave him alone, man," Wakka said.

"Shut up before I do you in too," Brocke said to Wakka who went silent. He turned back to Sora. "Let me tell you something. I am like the king and you are an outcast. You stay out of my way and I won't hurt you as hard. Clear?"

"Crystal," Sora said. Brocke's face turned slightly red. A fist collided with Sora's cheek.

"…"

"So, what's he like?" Rikku asked Namine as they walked down the hallway.

"He seems alright. But…I don't know, there's something about him. I told him stuff that I'd only ever told you or Lenne. I hardly know him but it feels like I've known him my whole life."

"But you know you cant."

"Cant what?"

"Date him. You know what it would do."

"I wasn't even thinking of that. But, yeah, I know. But if you really like someone, not that I like Sora, wouldn't you just throw the code book away?"

"No. The rules of the school are like the laws of Destiny Islands. It would be like breaking the law and being sent to the prison, but in this case it's the reject table."

"But I don't care what people think of me."

"You might say that now but you know that it isn't true." Namine was silent for a moment.

"I don't know."

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT." Namine looked at Rikku.

"Why do I have the feeling that Brocke is behind this?" Namine started to walk faster. When everyone saw her coming, they all moved out of the way. _"For once being popular is a good thing," _she thought. People were crowded around the lockers. Namine made her way through the crowd and dropped her bag at what she saw.

"Brocke! No!" People looked her way but Brocke and Sora kept fighting. Namine walked over to Brocke and grabbed his shirt. He stopped punching Sora and stood up. He looked at Namine who was fuming. "What is it with you?" Brocke picked up his bag and took Namine's hand.

"Come on. I was teaching him a valuable lesson. Lets go, I want to arrange the Fall Dance with you." Namine yanked her hand away and slapped Brocke. The crowd gasped and Brocke held his cheek.

"Don't you get the point? We…are…over! Get it, over!"

"You don't mean it."

"Of course I do you twit. Don't underestimate me Brocke. I can take your popularity away from you as quick as it came." Brocke just glared at Namine and then walked away. Namine just rolled her eyes and turned to Sora, ignoring the crowd. His lip was cut and his nose was bleeding. "Are you okay?" Sora just nodded and lifted his hand to his nose. Namine held her hand out and the crowd started whispering.

"What about…?" Sora asked, looking around the crowd.

"They can go jump," she replied, smiling. Sora smiled as best as he could. He grabbed her hand and she helped him up. The crowd started whispering again. "There isn't anything to see here. Now scram before I cause some real trouble." She turned back to Sora and Wakka, smiling.

"You didn't have to do that. I can fight my own battles."

"I know, but I really wanted to hit Brocke. I don't mind if you didn't want my help, I just don't like people getting beaten up when they did nothing wrong."

Namine picked up her bag and walked away with Rikku before Sora could say anything.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that's chapter 3 up. Please review and you'll make me very happy, and my man-eating penguins wont go after you. Chapter 4 will be up soon. Adios.


	4. Meet the Outcasts

I would like to thank those who have review this story so far. Just one point I would like to pick up on though. Now, please don't call me a moaner or a bitch or something like that, but I noticed that I've had quite a lot of hits, but only a few reviews. Now, I'm glad that people are reading this story but I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review, no matter how long or small, just a little note to say if you liked it or not or if I could improve it in anyway. I'm not being picky because I am not like that, but I think it would be nice if you left a little review or something. Don't worry, I wont send my man eating penguins after you if you don't review, they're full after eating my sister. Anyway, on a happier note (I hope), I am finally updating 'Popularity doesn't Matter'. So here is chapter 4: Meet the outcasts. Enjoy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 4: Meet the Outcasts

"Welcome to the cafeteria," Wakka said he gestured to the crowd. "Come on, you can meet the gang." He walked to a table in the back of the room and Sora followed. The table had seven people around it who were all talking. "Guys, this is Sora," Wakka said to the group. The group turned to him and smiled. He sat down between a brunette and a blonde guy.

"Hey," the brunette said. "I'm Yuna."

"Sora."

"That's Shujin," she said as she pointed to the blonde on the other side of Sora. "His twin, Tidus, you've probably seen around. He's a popular. Next to him is Lenne, his girlfriend and Namine's cousin." Lenne had brown hair and brown eyes.

"On the end is Riku. He's like a boss type leader." Riku had long silver hair and aqua marine eyes. "Next to him is Kairi." Kairi had auburn hair and blue eyes. "You know Wakka. Next to him is Lulu. Be careful with her, she's a mage in training. Don't get on her bad side because she can cast a damn good fire spell. Wakka would know." Lulu had long, black hair which was pinned back in braids. "And that is Paine. She's Lulu's sister." Paine had red eyes and silver hair like Riku's but not as long. Sora looked back at Yuna. She had short brown hair and one eye was green and the other w blue.

"So, you're Brocke's latest victim then," Riku said to Sora. Sora nodded slightly. "Don't worry about it. Its just 'cause you're the new kid. It'll pass. But I heard you're quite popular with Namine." Sora didn't do or say anything. "Well, good luck with that one."

"Shut it Riku," Shujin said. "She's not bad. I dated her once, but we ended it because we preferred being friends."

"So you were a popular?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but Brocke saw to that."

"Why?"

"As I was Namine's ex, he didn't like me. When he started dating her, he said a few things about me to the school and I got kicked out of the populars. Namine didn't believe any of it and we're still good friends. The school just doesn't know. But I heard she helped you out?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why."

"Oh, Namine isn't like the rest of them," the girl called Lenne said. "She doesn't bully anyone. Brocke is just a jerk, Gippal is too but he seems alright, Tidus is okay and I'm with him for English. He's Shujin's brother, or should I say twin. Rikku is cool. I'm mates with her because Namine is and as Namine is my cousin, I hang out with her a lot after school. Then there is Namine. She isn't like she's meant to be. She doesn't bully people or spread gossip, unless it is an emergency. She doesn't mind being popular but sometimes it annoys her."

"So they're the populars, and who are you guys classed as?" Sora asked. They went silent for a minute.

"We're classed as the outcasts. But we're above the rejects," Yuna said. Sora smiled.

"So, I'm an outcast too then? That if you'll have me."

"But don't you want to be popular?" Wakka asked.

"Why would I want to be stuck with a bunch of robots?" The group laughed.

"Okay then. Welcome to the club," Riku said as he shook Sora's hand.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that was chapter 4. Sorry it was short but I've got loads of coursework to catch up on. Stupid A-Levels. Anyway, I don't know when I will be able to update because my mum has put a time limit on how long I spend on the net. So I can only use it for an hour every other day. Apparently 6 hours is way to long to spend on the net. Its my broadband! Yeah, so hopefully it might be in two or four days, depending on school. Adios! Oh and please review. It will make my penguins and me very happy.


	5. Changing Seats

Well, I'm back again. I really wanted to update sooner but my mum has been on my back and school is a nightmare, and I've been playing Prince of Persia The Two Thrones and I haven't been able to put it away, so I'm really tired because I've been going to bed at 12 for the past 3 nights. Anyway, I'd like to apologize in advance for this chapter. I personally think this is such a crap chap and I can do so much better but I wrote it when I was off school sick and I haven't had the time to change it, so sorry. Anyway, I have a request to make. Does anyone out there know when Kingdom Hearts 2 is being released in Europe? My mate said March but isn't that just America? If anyone knows please tell me, I hate not knowing. Okay, now on with the show.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did, then I would've already had it released in Europe. For crying out loud, release it already Square Enix. I know who will be getting some man-eating penguins in the mail. Muahahahaha.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 5: Changing seats

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Namine stood in the dinner queue with Rikku, Tidus and Gippal.

"Why were you defending that outcast?" Gippal asked.

"I've told you already. It was just was the perfect chance to hit Brocke," Namine said.

"But you helped him up!"

"Of course I helped him up. He'd just been beaten up. I wasn't just going to leave him there. You know I'm not like that Gippal." They got their lunch and sat at their usual table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Well, I feel sorry for ya because you're stuck with him for English."

"Shut up about it Gippal," Rikku said. "If you keep on talking about him, people might think you're obsessed with him, and I know the girls wouldn't like that." Namine and Tidus started laughing while Gippal threw his sandwich at Rikku. Namine turned her head and saw Sora enter the cafeteria with Wakka.

"Just hope Brocke doesn't see him." Namine turned to see Rikku looking at her.

"I don't care. Like he said, he can fight his own battles. I only wanted to hit Brocke."

"Yeah, sure." Namine just rolled her eyes. Just then Brocke walked in.

"Speak of the devil." Rikku giggled. "Anyway, what about you and Gippal and this English project? What's going on there?" Rikku blushed slightly.

"Nothings going on. We're just working on a project together. Simple."

"Ah, but I think its more complicated than that." Rikku just blushed more and Namine laughed. Her laughing suddenly stopped when Brocke sat next to her. "What do you want?"

"To apologise."

"Don't say sorry to me, say it to Sora."

"I ain't apologising to some outcast. He knows how to survive in this place now." Namine just shook her head, pushed her food away and grabbed her bag. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you. Being around you is seriously affecting my karma." Namine stood up and smiled at Rikku. "See ya in homeroom." Namine then turned and headed towards the door. When she reached it, she stopped and turned around. She looked around the room and spotted her target. She walked over to the table and stood at the end. "This seat taken?" The group looked up at her.

"Sure," a girl said.

"Thanks Yuna."

"You know my name?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" Yuna smiled and Namine looked at the rest of the group.

"Why are you sitting with us Nami?" Lenne asked.

"What? Can't I sit with my cousin and her friends?" Lenne laughed a little. "Anyway, I was hoping I could talk with Sora," Namine said as she looked at Sora who had a confused look on his face.

"Erm…why?" Sora asked.

"About English."

"Erm…sure." Namine smiled. "How about at homeroom?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure, that's okay. There's no need to say it like its cursed, I don't bite." The group laughed. "Anyway, how is everyone?" The laughing stopped.

"You do know who you're talking too, right Nami?" Shujin said.

"Of course. Paine, Lulu, Yuna, Sora, Shujin, Lenne, Riku, Kairi and Wakka."

"Aka, the outcasts."

"And…why shouldn't I talk to you guys? Stuff the code, its over rated anyway." The group just stared at Namine. "Come on. Look if you want me to go I will."

"No, of course not," Lenne said. "Its just…why?"

"I want to. Nothing is going to happen. The jerk has gone, good riddance, and I want to talk to you guys." The group smiled slightly. " Okay…I see this isn't working out. I'll catch you some other time when you are feeling more sociable towards me." Namine smiled, picked up her bag and left.

"Way to go guys," Shujin said. Sora put his head in his arms. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Why does she want to talk with me?"

"English?"

"No. Why is she helping me? Defending me?"

"Haven't you thought there is a hidden meaning?" Lenne said. Sora looked up at her.

"What?"

"Way to go Lenne. You know it isn't going to happen," Riku said.

"It might. It would be cool if it did. Social boarders breaking down, defying the school."

"Lenne, it isn't going to happen. You know how things are in this school. Yuna's been through it and after that we shouldn't be advising Sora to do the same," Kairi said.

"Yeah, well time for a domestic," Riku said as he nodded towards the door. Everyone turned and Sora shifted slightly in his seat. _'Crap!'_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that's chapter 5. I don't really know when I'll be updating next because I'll be busy until Friday and I'm going away for the weekend to a friend's house so it might be about a week. Anyway, please review and you will be automatically be entered into a competition to win your very own man-eating penguin. So don't delay, review today!

Oh, and I've someone knows when KH2 comes out in Europe, post it in a reply or email me. Thanx.


	6. Its so over

Wow, I dint think I'd be able to update now but I am currently off school sick and I would've lost my mind if I didn't do anything, so I decided to update. Anyway, here is chapter 6. I would like to thank those who have reviewed so far. You all get cookies and a man-eating penguin of your very own. You should feel honoured. So, on with the show. This chap has some interesting things in it and a bit more SoraxNamine fluff.

Disclaimer: Okay, I admit it; I am the secret owner of Kingdom Hearts. **10 men aim guns at her head** Okay, I give up. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Square Enix.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 6: Its so over

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Get lost Brocke. I said I never wanted anything to do with you again."

"Shut up. We need to sort this out."

"No," Namine shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria was now staring at them.

"You're making a scene."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Come on," Brocke said as he grabbed Namine's arm. She winced slightly. Sora went to get up out of his chair but Shujin stopped him.

"Don't. Its not your problem. You'll only get beat up."

"She did it for me. He's hurting her."

"It isn't your place to help." Sora removed his arm from Shujin's grip. He walked over to Namine and Brocke, ignoring the looks he got from people, and put his hand on Brocke's arm.

"Let her go." Namine winced again as Brocke held her arm tighter and he turned to Sora.

"Get lost. This has nothing to do with you."

"Let her go Brocke."

"Get lost outcast." Sora let Brocke go. Just as Brocke was about to leave with Namine, Brocke felt Sora's hand on his back. Brocke let go of Namine just before he fell to the floor. The cafeteria burst out laughing. Namine rubbed her arm and looked at Sora.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"You did it for me." Sora smiled and Namine returned it. The laughing stopped and Sora looked at Brocke.

"Are you going to pay or what?" Brocke said threateningly to Sora.

"Or what," Namine said. "Face it. We're over. You only want me to keep your popularity. Well, FYI, it isn't going to happen."

"Why do you stick up for him?"

"Because he helped me. Its called manners Brocke, its called being nice. But you wouldn't know anything about that now would you? Seeing as your nothing but a ass." Before Namine knew it, a hand collided with her face. She fell back but Sora caught her. The room let out a gasp. Namine had her hand on her cheek.

"You hit me," she stuttered.

"You deserved it. Now you know not to talk to me like that again." Namine felt Sora let go of her and she looked at him. He lunged forward and knocked Brocke to the ground, bringing his fist back. Namine tried to get Sora off Brocke but it was no use. Brocke flipped Sora over and pinned him down, preparing to hit him. Namine feel someone move her out the way and saw Shujin pull Brocke away before he could hit Sora. Namine grabbed Sora's arm to stop him from hitting Brocke again.

"Sora, please don't." Sora stopped moving and Namine let him go. "Please don't get hurt because of me." Sora only nodded.

"You never hit a girl," Sora said at Brocke.

"So an outcast cares for a popular. Not new. But does the popular care for the outcast?" Brocke said. Before Sora could say anything, Namine's fist flew past Sora's head and landed on Brocke's nose. Brocke staggered back, blood beginning to drip from his nose.

"I've warned you not to underestimate me, Brocke. Now, get lost before I rid you of your chance to have children." Brocke swore as he picked up his bag and stormed out of the cafeteria. Whispering and laughter broke out throughout the cafeteria. Namine turned to Sora.

"Thanks again."

"No problem."

"I guess I owe you one?"

"Nah."

"But I do."

"Seriously, its okay." Namine smiled.

"Oh my god, Nami," Rikku shouted as she hugged her. "You kicked butt!"

"Even though he is a mate, he deserved that," Gippal said.

"Wow, I've been waiting ages for someone to do that," Tidus said. "Hey Shujin," he said to his brother.

"Hey," Shujin said before he went and sat down.

"It wasn't all me," Namine said. "Sora kicked his butt too," she laughed. Gippal looked at Sora but didn't say anything, Tidus shook his hand but Rikku hugged him. Sora didn't know whether to push her away or hug her back.

"Rikku!" Gippal said.

"Stuff popularity for once, Gip. Sora deserves a medal. I've never seen someone stand up to him like that." Rikku let Sora go and smiled at him. "Oh yeah, I'm Rikku."

"Sora."

"Well, its nice speaking to you. I guess we'll see you in homeroom." Rikku picked up Namine's bag, took Namine's arm and headed out the cafeteria.

"Bye," Namine said. Sora didn't get a chance to reply as Rikku had already dragged Namine out the room. Sora walked back to the table and sat down. After a few 'well done' and 'you've got gut's', the group headed back to their homerooms. Shujin, Lenne, Lulu and Paine went ahead and Sora, Yuna, Wakka, Kairi and Riku went into homeroom. For once, Sora started to enjoy school.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that was chapter 6. Hope you liked it. Next chapter should be up Monday or Tuesday, depending on how much homework I get. So, I'll update as soon as I can. Please review, it will make a very sick person happy. Namely me. Or I could just send my man-eating penguins after you. The decision is up to you. But my penguins are very hungry at the moment. Muahahahaha.


	7. Arranging and hiding

Hello, I'm back. Had the worst weekend ever. Was meant to stay a friend's house, that didn't work out because we had a bust up on Friday. Then I was really ill all Sunday so I couldn't go to Chester with my other mate. Argg, every thing is going wrong. And I have my parent teacher meeting tomorrow. Sighs anyway, I'm trying to look on the bright side of things. I'm officially going to Greece on the 14th of July. Meaning I will be spending my birthday in the sun. Woot woot. So, as I received that delightful news, I have decided to update and share my spark of happiness with the world. So, here is chapter 7 of Popularity doesn't Matter.

Disclaimer: Me: Ok, its now official, I own Kingdom Hearts and everything associated with it. So, all bow down to me. Muahahahaha.

Doctor: holds me down right, make sure the straps on the suit are tight enough.

Me: No, I shall take over Kingdom Hearts. Let Darkness rule. Muahahahaha.

Doctor: She doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They all belong to Square Enix and Disney. Begins to wheel the mad girl down the corridor

Me: No, you shall not take me alive!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 7: Arranging and Hiding

Sora didn't speak to Namine in homeroom. He didn't dare do it in front of Brocke. He didn't want trouble before he went back 'home'. The afternoon past swiftly by and Sora didn't want it to end. As he left the school he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw her running up to him in her cheerleading outfit.

"Hey, sorry I didn't talk in homeroom. I didn't want him to start on you again."

"Its okay, I was kind of thinking the same thing." Namine laughed.

"So, about this English project. We need to get the first part out of the way and it requires a bit of after school effort." Sora nodded. "Okay, how about after school tomorrow and at my house?" Sora blinked.

"Your house?"

"Yeah, why? What's up?"

"Nothing, Its fine, I just thought what night happen if people found out."

"Like I said, they can go jump." Sora laughed. "So that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool. I'll meet you here after school tomorrow." Sora nodded. "Okay, bye."

"Bye." Namine smiled and walked away. Sora started out on his long walk back home. He didn't have a car. He couldn't afford one and his parents would never help him get one. He only hopped his dad wasn't home when he got there. It took him half an hour to walk home but when he reached the door, he realised he didn't have his key. Thankfully it was open and he quietly walked inside and closed the door.

"Its okay. He's not in." Sora breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face his mother. "He's had to stay behind at work."

"Okay. I'll be home late tomorrow. I have to stay behind at school for a project," Sora lied. He knew his dad would kill him if he knew he was going to a girl's house.

"Its fine, but just be careful when you get back. You know what night its going to be." Sora just nodded and headed upstairs. _"I'm going to have to stay out of his way tomorrow night," _Sora thought to himself.

"…"

"Okay, the lifts were good, but they could be better. Sammy, work on those backhand springs and Lauren, get your kit fixed. Same time next week. We'll be practicing for the game!" Namine shouted as she dismissed the team. Rikku came over to her.

"So, when are you going to hold the try outs for Toni's replacement?" she asked.

"As soon as. I'll have to organise something. Look, I have to go. I need to go home as I've got stuff to do. I'll have to get a shower at home."

"Okay, see ya tomorrow." Namine said goodbye to the team, grabbed her bag and ran out of the gym. She wanted to get home before her parents did, and getting out of practice late didn't help. The drive home was quick. Colette was there but she didn't say anything. She knew where Namine went every Monday.

Namine shot up stairs, jumped in the shower and dried her hair after. She walked into the wardrobe and went to the very back behind her skirts. She pulled them back and reached in. She pulled out a pair of converse, a navy hoodie, a pair of torn jeans and a black top. She put her hair back into a pony and put on a little bit of make up then ran downstairs.

"Tell my parents I'm with Brocke. Okay Colette?" Colette nodded; Namine grabbed her keys and ran into her car. If she hurried, she wouldn't have left yet. She raced down North Boulevard and stopped outside a large, white house. She honked the horn. She saw the curtain move and the person ran out, jumping into Namine's car.

"I thought you weren't coming."

"Cheerleading ran late and you know I'd never miss raving Mondays Lenne."

"Guess so," Lenne giggled. "I still can't believe you've kept this up for a year."

"I know. You haven't told anyone have you?"

"No, no. Oh, and Shujin is meeting us there."

"Cool." The drive to the club was spent singing along to the radio. Lenne had a wonderful voice and Namine was quite good too. "Well, here we are." Namine and Lenne walked straight through the door and started looking for Shujin.

"He's by the bar," Lenne said as she dragged Namine over to him.

"Hey Lenne. Hey Nami," Shujin said. "Anyone want a drink?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that was chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed it. So, Namine lives a separate life? What's Sora's problem? All will be revealed in due course. I will update as soon as I can but I have history coursework due in on Friday, and I have parent teacher meetings tomorrow. Anyway, I'll see ya around. Adios!


	8. Going Out and Discovering Secrets

Wow, didn't think I'd be updating this soon. Anyway, I am currently developing some ideas for a new story. Won't say much now because it's only in the early stages and it may fall through, so I'm keeping quiet. And I already have some ideas for a sequel to this fic, but that all depends on what people thing of the rest of this and whether they would like a sequel or not. So, here is chapter 8.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy; they all belong to Square Enix and Disney. If I did I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be suffering from lack of sleep from playing Kingdom Hearts 2 solid because I would've brought it out in Europe already and I'd of been making plans for a Kingdom Hearts 3.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 8: Going out and discovering secrets

Sora finished his homework in relative peace. His dad wasn't back yet, which he was thankful for.

"Sora! Door!" _"What!" _Sora's thoughts shouted. _"Who would be knocking for me?" _Sora made his way downstairs and nearly collapsed in shock when he saw who had called for him.

"Wakka? Riku?"

"Ya brudda," Wakka said.

"Look, to cut a long conversation short," Riku said, "me, him, Yuna, Lulu, Paine and Kairi wanted to know if you fancied coming out tonight? We normally go out on a Thursday but Yuna has to work so we're going now instead. Wanna come?"

"Erm, I don't know," Sora replied. He turned to face his mother who was sitting down.

"Go on, you deserve a night out."

"What about…?"

"Never mind." Sora smiled and grabbed his coat.

"I'll be back later." Sora shut the door behind him and climbed into the car next to Kairi. Unknown to him, Kairi blushed bright red when his hand grazed her knee.

"Well, off to YRP's for 'raving Monday'!" Paine shouted from the drivers seat. A whoop of laughter and they were on their way.

"…"

"Wow, I seriously need a drink," Lenne said as she sat down next to Shujin.

"I'll get them in," Namine said as she stood up and walked to the bar. She always had fun on a Monday evening. She didn't have to uphold the rules of school.

"What can I get ya Nami?" the bartender said.

"Two cokes and a lemonade please Cid."

"What about me?" Namine turned around.

"Tidus!"

"In the flesh," Tidus laughed.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Well, I knew Shujin was coming here, so I thought I'd have a look."

"But you wouldn't be caught dead here."

"I've been before."

"Why haven't you told me?"

"Why didn't you tell me you came?" Namine laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Ah, I see now."

"What do you want to drink?"

"I'll get them." Tidus bought the drinks and followed Namine to the table.

"Tidus!" Shujin exclaimed as Tidus put the drinks down. "How'd you know I was here?"

"You and your big mouth. You need to keep your voice down on the phone. Besides, I know you like YRP's so much, so…" Shujin laughed. Twenty minutes passed. Namine and Lenne had danced, occasionally being joined by Tidus and Shujin. Unknown to them, familiar faces had just walked through the door.

"…"

"So where shall we sit?" Riku asked Kairi.

"How about…over there," she said, pointing to a nearby table.

"Okay, come on guys.2

"Right, I'll get the drinks," Wakka said.

"I'll come help," Sora offered and followed Wakka towards the bar.

"…"

"Right, my turn to get the drinks," Namine said.

"Cool. Get up some proper drinks this time," Shujin said. Namine laughed and nodded. She got to the bar and whistled for Cid.

"What can I get ya?" Cid asked.

"Three southern comfort, lemonade and lime's and a lemonade please," Namine said.

"Seven cokes," another voice said. Namine turned.

"Wakka!"

"Namine!"

"Sora!"

"Namine!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that's chapter 8 done and dusted. I might be able to update tomorrow, I'm not sure. I still have psychology coursework to do soooo I don't know. But the next chap includes SoraxNamine fluffiness. Anyway, thank you for the reviews that you've all given me. I really appreciate your opinions and views. That's it for now. Adios!


	9. Moment on the Dance Floor

Aww, I like this chapter. If I'd had my way, I would've skipped straight to this part but I couldn't. Anyway, as you have probably guessed, this chapter does contain some Sora and Namine fluffiness. But does it all turn out good? Hmm, you'll just have to read to find out. I am once again off school ill. Stupid flu. Stupid being illness. And I really wanted to go in today. I was meant to dress up as a roman for this presentation we had to do for some first years. Damn it. Anyway, here is chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Goes off and cries

Oh, and I have decided that, as this is my story, Namine and Sora and the others are all 16. And to answer a comment on drinking, the drinking age is 16. If you don't like it, then sue me. It isn't changing. Muahaha.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 9: Moment on the dance floor

"Oh no," Namine said as she put a hand to her head.

"What are you doing here? A popular wouldn't be caught dead here," Wakka said.

"Its like an escape, and you better not tell anyone I come here, okay?" Wakka nodded.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Like I said, its easier to be loved than hater," Namine smiled. Sora nodded.

"There you are. Seven cokes and three reefs. On the house," Cid said.

"Thanks," Namine replied, lifting her drinks. "Where are you sitting?"

"Near the stage," Wakka said.

"Cool, we must be near you. Shujin, Lenne and Tidus are here too. You should come join us." Namine then walked off.

"That was weird," Wakka said to Sora. "Why did she ask us to join her?"

"Don't know. But I think we should," Sora replied, picking up some drinks.

"Suppose so." They walked back to the table and found Namine, Shujin, Lenne and Tidus already there. "Guess we don't have to." After 10 minutes of chatting, Tidus plucked up some courage.

"Want to dance?" he asked Yuna. Yuna blushed and nodded. Tidus smiled, took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Eventually, Wakka was dancing with Lulu, Tidus was still with Yuna, Riku with a brunette, Paine with someone called Baralai and Kairi was getting more drinks. Namine was sitting with Sora, both slightly tipsy.

"Oh my god, it was so funny when he went flying on his backside," Namine laughed.

"Yeah, and when you punched him…wow," Sora laughed. They stopped laughing and Sora looked at Namine. "Erm…"

"Erm what?"

"Doyouwannadancewithme?" Sora asked quickly.

"What?"

"Erm…do you want to dance with me? I'd understand if you didn't want to…social status differences and that."

"Sure."

"What?"

"Sure, I'll dance with you." Namine stood up and put her drink on the table. She took Sora's hand and walked to the dance floor.

"Now, it is Edwin McCain and I'll be," the DJ announced. People started leaving the dance floor and only couples remained.

"Erm, maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Namine said.

"You agreed to it."

"Yeah, but its slow."

"And…" Sora moved towards Namine, took her hands and draped her arms around his neck. Surprisingly, Namine didn't move away. Sora put his hands on her waist. After a few moments, Namine relaxed and moved close to Sora, resting her head on his chest. Sora smiled to himself. But then he realised what he was doing. He was slow dancing with the most popular girl in school and he was an outcast. He wanted to move away but his feet wouldn't let him. Now matter how much he told himself that he should stop dancing, deep down, he knew that he didn't really want to. His arm twitched and Namine looked up at him.

Before the movement could process in his brain, Sora moved forward and pressed his lips against Namine's. Namine hesitated at first, but then she returned the kiss. Sora had kissed few girls, but they were nothing compared to Namine. But then it hit them at the same time. They both pulled away.

"I…erm…" Namine stuttered.

"Erm…" Namine took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"No, it was my fault."

"No matter whose fault it was, I don't think anyone should know about this."

"I agree. It would wreak everything."

"Its better if we stay friends.

"Yeah, definitely friends."

"Right, I'll see you at school," Namine said. She turned away from Sora and walked back to the table to which the group had now returned.

"Lenne, I need you to drive me home," Namine said. Lenne didn't drink.

"Sure. But what about your car?"

"You can keep hold of it and just pick me up in the morning." Lenne nodded. They said their good byes and then left. ON the way to Namine's house…

"Why did you want to leave? Its only nine," Lenne asked.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Namine said.

"Promise."

"I kissed Sora." Lenne accidentally swerved the car. "Lenne!"

"You kissed Sora? How could you?"

"I don't know. We were a bit tipsy, he asked me to dance, I said yes, we danced and we just sorta kissed." Lenne was silent. "What?"

"Nothing I guess. You kissed an outcast when you were kind of drunk. It can happen. But…well, something strange is going on between you and Sora."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you defended him and he defended you. He's and outcast and you're a popular. That isn't a regular occurrence you know?"

"I wasn't defending him and he wasn't defending me. We were both after Brocke."

"If you say so." The rest of the journey was in silence.

"Pick me up in the morning," Namine said to Lenne as she got out of the car, finally home. Lenne nodded. She then drove off, leaving Namine to sneak in the back. She walked around quietly and snuck in the door.

"Its okay, they're away for the week." Namine breathed a sigh of relief and turned around.

"Thanks Colette."

"No problem." Namine smiled and exited the Kitchen. She went upstairs and changed into her pyjamas and put Kelly Clarkson on. She sat on her bed, thoughts running through her head. She put her head down on her pillow. _"What have I done?" _she thought to herself.

"…"

An hour after Namine left, Riku drove Sora home.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? It looks like something's bothering you."

"Its nothing. I'm just tired." Riku remained silent until they reached Sora's home. "I'll catch you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Thanks for this. I'll see ya."

"Oh, and don't let Namine worry you." Sora looked at Riku who just smiled. Sora walked to his front door as Riku drove off. He quietly snuck inside and made his way to the stairs.

"Who gave you permission to go out tonight?" Sora's stomach dropped and he gulped.

"Mum," he answered quietly.

"Well, you should've asked me. You should know that by now. And she tells me you have to stay behind after school tomorrow." The man was now standing behind Sora. Sora didn't say anything. "Answer me!" A fist collided with the side of Sora's head. _"Here we go again," _Sora thought.

"Yes dad."

"Well, I'll give you permission because if you get good grades, you can get a job and get out of my house." Sora went to stand up but his dad pushed him back down. "Not so fast. You need teaching a lesson after tonight." Sora had learnt to block everything out. It was the only way he could get through this and retain his sanity. All the punches and kicks became distant as Sora went into his shell like he always did during a 'punishment'. After a few minutes, the world went black.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Poor Sora. sniff sniff I didn't like writing that part but I felt it necessary. Anyway, some Sora and Namine fluffiness in this chapter. What will happen next? Will their feelings grow? Will they be able to handle them when there is so much to topple them? You're just going to have to read the next chapter to find out now, aren't you? Please review, it will make that little grey button very happy and my penguins are growing restless. And I've named them after The Beetles, as I own four. So, please review. Adios!


	10. She Doesnt know Why she cares

Well, I'm back again with another update of Popularity doesn't matter. I can't really remember what was going through my mind when I wrote this chapter. I think I was going through one of my notorious fluffy moments, so if this doesn't make sense to some people, apologise. Anyway, I'm not going to waffle on anymore. Here's chapter 10. Oh, and I'm currently working on a new story. A brief summary is in my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Disney. I wish I did though.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 10:She doesn't know why she cares

Sora awoke the next morning in his bed. Before he could adjust his eyes to the light, his mum walked in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I've been better". Sora tried to get out of bed but his mum held him back.

"I don't think you should go in today."

"I have to. Its important." After a few minutes of arguing, Sora's mum finally agreed to let him go. Sora walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eye was slightly black and his right cheek was swollen. After struggling to get showered and dressed, due to the bruises, he started on the long road to school.

When he arrived, he couldn't help but squirm under the gaze of people he walked past. He was looking at his feet and not watching where he was going.

"Oh, sorry," he said as he bumped into someone.

"Sora?" Sora lifted his head. "What happened to you?" Sora hesitated for a moment.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why re you talking to me Namine?"

"I don't understand."

"Why talk to me? You're a popular and I'm an outcast. Why me?" Namine looked shocked. She took Sora's arm and guided him into an empty classroom. "What are you doing?" Namine remained silent and turned to him.

"Right, what the hell is going on?" she said.

"Why do you talk to me?"

"I have no idea."

"What do you mean 'I have no idea'?" Namine put her bag down and sat on a table.

"I mean I have no idea. I don't know why I talk to you. In English, I don't know why I told you things I've only ever told Rikku. I don't know why I helped you and I don't know why I kissed you. There must be reason, but I don't know what it is." Sora put his bag down and sat on the table opposite Namine.

"I don't know why I wanted to talk to you," Sora said as Namine looked at him. "We're at two opposite ends of the scale, yet, although its only been a day, I feel like I'd do anything to be at your end of the scale. I feel like I can talk to you about anything."

"Tell me then."

"What?"

"Tell me why you look like you've just walked out of a fight." Sora dropped his head and went silent. "Please." Sora looked up at her.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just cant."

"Tell me. It feels better to tell people stuff."

"I…my…" Sora wanted to tell her so badly, but something told him not to." I cant."

"Okay. But you know you can tell me."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Namine smiled, stood up and grabbed her bag. She headed to the door but turned to face him.

"Like I said, I don't know. There's something about you that draws me in. I have no idea what it is but there's something about you. She opened the door and turned back. "I don't know about you, but I might be willing to disturb this world." She then smiled, walked out and let the door close behind her, leaving Sora to think about what she said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, there's another chapter. It was sort of fluffy, in a way. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews I've received so far. I really appreciate your comments. Please review. Oh, and I'm currently working on a new story. A brief summary is in my profile. Adios.


	11. A Hidden Something

Well, I'm back with another update. I'm on break next week so I should be able to update quite often then. And I'm going to go Ice Skating next week for the first time too. I'm really looking forward to it. Anyway, here's chapter 11.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Disney and Square Enix.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 11: A Hidden Something

The morning passed quickly but Sora was still preoccupied. At lunch, he made his way to the cafeteria and sat between Yuna and Shuyin again.

"Why wont you tell us who did this to you?" Lenne asked for the hundredth time.

"I said it was no bid deal. I've been through worse." Lenne just came to the conclusion Brocke did it and told him to keep quiet or else. None of the group asked him again.

"You look like you have something on your mind," Paine said. Sora looked startled. It was the first time she had spoken to him.

"Its just something someone said to me," he replied.

"Tell us." The group had now focused all their attention on Sora.

"What do you think 'disturb the world' means?" Shuyin spat out his coke Sora said this, earning an 'Eww' of Lenne.

"Did Namine say that?" Shuyin asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Shuyin let out a whistle.

"She said the same thing to me one time. It was when I got kicked out but she wanted to stay friends. When she says 'change this world', she means the world around the school hierarchy. By us being friends, her a popular and me a outcast, it was changing that world. When Namine says stuff like that, she really means it. By saying it to you, she means that she maybe be willing to change a few things if it means you and her can be friends." The table was silent.

"Wow," Wakka said. "I never knew populars were so smart and philosophical."

"Well done Sora," Yuna said. "Only your second day and your already in Miss Popular's good books." The table laughed except Sora.

"But why me?"

"Have you considered there may be a hidden something in her wanting to be friends with you?" Lulu asked. Sora smiled at the thought of Namine liking him.

"Sorry, but I have to do something," he said. The group just smiled and Sora left. He walked out into the courtyard and saw her sitting on a wall with the jocks and populars. Sora gathered up his courage and walked over.

The talking instantly stopped as everyone looked over at Sora. He looked to Namine who lifted her head up. Her bored face immediately went into a smile.

"Hi. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute, Namine," Sora said.

"Get lost outcast," one of the jocks said. Namine stood up and everyone looked at her. She picked up her bag and turned to the jock.

"Listen, Toby, why don't you go off and learn so your IQ can go to double figures and maybe you can increase your vocab size so that 'get lost outcast' aren't the only three words that come out of your mouth." Toby sat thinking about what Namine said. Namine scoffed. She grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him away.

"What about them?" Sora asked.

"Oh, they know better than to mess with me. I can make their high school lives a misery." They sat down on a bench.

"And I thought you were a nice, innocent girl," Sora said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I'm sorry for how I was this morning. And what you said before you left…well…I'd be okay with doing that as well." Namine smiled. "Oh and I'm sorry for last night too." Namine's smile faltered slightly.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I kissed you," Sora whispered.

"You think it was a mistake?" Sora was silent for a moment.

"A mistake in the eyes of social status and all, but I don't regret it." Namine's face brightened but Sora didn't notice.

"I'll meet you here after school," she said as she stood up, her pink and white mini ruffled in the wind slightly. "Bye."

"Bye." Sora watched her walk back to the group. Sora smiled, picked up his bag and headed back to the cafeteria.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That's chapter 11 finished. Thanks for the reviews so far. I really appreciate them. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can. Adios


	12. Projects and Problems

Well, I'm back with another update. So, what will happen between Namine and Sora whilst they're alone? Hmmm, you'll have to read on to find out. Here's chapter 12.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. But I do own this lovely chocolate bar that I'm eating whilst typing this. Yummy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 12: Projects and Problems

The day passed by fairly quickly and Sora was standing at the gates waiting for Namine.

"Sorry, I'm late," Namine said as she ran up to Sora. "Had to go to my locker."

"Its okay. So which way is your house?"

"Oh, my cars around the corner."

"You have a car?"

"Yeah. My parents got it for me so that they didn't have to deal with me. They think giving me gifts will keep my 'happy." Namine rolled her eyes. The car drive was spent talking about random things.

"Right," Namine said as she opened the door. "My parents are away for the week so we'll use the study. Just make yourself comfortable while I go change." About 10 minutes later, Namine came in and dumped a bag on the table. She was wearing an old pair of trainers, faded jeans and a white top with her hair tied back. "Okay, can you get the laptop out of the bag and we'll get started."

It took an hour to research poems and find some love ones. Namine put her pen down.

"God, I'm hungry. Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm okay."

"Come on. I'll introduce two of my very dear friends to you." Sora had a puzzled look on his face. She led him to the kitchens and Sora sat at the breakfast bar. "Now, I would like to introduce to you Ben and Jerry." She pulled out two tubs of ice cream. Sora laughed she pushed one towards him with a spoon. "Cookie dough mix. Its my favourite so that's all we have." Sora laughed again.

"So, why is it you're two different people?" Sora asked.

"Well, I have to be. My parents want some beautiful, smart and popular girl for a daughter. Popular I can do. It's easy to be popular if you try. Yeah, I have to live a lie but there isn't anyone above me. No one to bully me or put me down. I know what its like to be unpopular and I don't want to go back there. Yeah, I might be unhappy, but its better than what it w before." Sora was silent for a bit.

"But doesn't living a lie frustrate you?"

"Sometimes, but I don't want a repeat of the past."

"Its not all that bad. Yeah, people might put you down but at least I'm being myself. And if they can't take me for who I am, then stuff them. I ain't changing for anyone." Namine smiled. "You know, I prefer this side of you to the one at school." Namine's smile grew.

"You know what, even though the circumstances are strange, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Sora laughed then smiled. Namine looked at her watch. "Oh god, its half six, I think its time to call it a day." Sora put the ice cream away and followed Namine to her car after picking up his bag. The drive was silent except the music. They reached Sora's house.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Sora got out of the car and shut the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said through the window.

"Yeah. See ya." Sora watched her drive off and made his way to his door. He opened it and walked in. As he turned around from closing it, a hand grasped his throat and pushed him against the door.

"You never said it was a girl," he dad growled. He could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I'm sorry," Sora said with a raspy voice. His father was slowly choking him.

"What do you mean sorry? You good for nothing waste of space. You know not to lie to me." There was a knock at the door. His dad let him go. "Answer it." Sora rubbed his throat and opened the door.

"Namine!" he said, shocked.

"Hi, I only came back because you left your jacket in the car," she said as she handed him his coat, smiling. "What happened to your neck?" Before Sora could answer, his dad came up from behind him.

" None of your business," he said. Namine blinked and looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Get lost." Namine looked back at Sora.

"He did it?" she said quietly. Sora remained silent.

"Well, aren't you a bright little girl. Now, go away before I do the same to you."

"Don't threaten me sir."

"Namine, please go," Sora pleaded. His dad reached for Namine but Sora pushed him back, causing him to fall to the floor. Sora grabbed Namine's hand, shut the door and walked to her car. "Look you need to go."

"I cant."

"You have to."

"He isn't allowed to do this."

"Don't act like you know me!" Sora shouted as he let her go. "Don't act like you care. You've only known me two days so don't go poking your nose into stuff you shouldn't. I'm just something you use to make yourself look good. You use me to make people think you're some goody goody who helps everyone, even outcasts." Namine had tears running down her cheeks. "You don't want to know me Namine. I'll only bring you down." Namine slapped Sora who staggered.

"Don't you know anything? I'm acting like I care because I do. I'm not nosing into your business, I'm just worried. My friend is getting beaten up by his dad. I have a right to worry. I don't care what people think of our friendship. I'm friends with you because I want to be, not to improve a reputation. Is that what you think of me? That I'm an airhead bimbo who only cares about looks and clothes and has no feelings? Well, your wrong. I don have feelings and you've just hurt them." Namine opened up the car door and got in.

She started up the car and drove away. Sora just stood there. Was Lulu right? And Lenne? Sora could've smacked himself. What had he done? She'll never forgive him. He slowly made his way back to the house. He knew what he was in for, the beating of his life, and that's what he got.

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that's chapter 12. I've also decided that I won't update until I reach 30 reviews. Big headed, I know. But I don't like the thought of people reading this and not leaving a review to tell me what they thought. So, anyway. Review and I'll give you a cookie. Adios.


	13. Flashbacks and Apologies

Well, I'm back with an update. I was going to update sooner but I updated Against All Odds first, and as that was late, this is late. But anyway, thank you all you wonderful people who review. I made a few changes to this chapter. But I think its okay now. I'm sorry for the language I use at the beginning of it but it was necessary to get the anger across. But I hope the beginning is good enough yuffiegal23. I tried.

Disclaimer: I think you've got the point by now. I don't own anything apart from the plot. And this donut that I'm eating. And I've just realised how sad that sounds. Oh to own Kingdom Hearts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 13: Flashbacks and apologising

The pain was too much. Even slight movements caused him distress.

"You little piece of shit." Another blow to the stomach. "You lying, waste of space." A backhand to the face, he collapsed on the floor.

Sora rubbed his head, a hand going over a new bump.

Blow after blow. Kick after kick. His father wouldn't give up. "You're a worthless, you stupid little fuck." Sora could feel blood run down his face. "You're nothing. You're a nobody. No one cares about you." A pain shot up his leg. His dad was standing on it.

Sora lifted the quilt back to reveal a giant black bruise on his leg. He hated himself for letting him do it. But he wouldn't give in. That's what he wanted, and he wouldn't give it to him. He walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on. He looked into the mirror. His eye was blacker and his right cheek had swelled up again. Bruises littered his arms and chest. Baggy pants and a long sleeved top today. He climbed into the shower, letting the water wash over him, numbing the pain.

His father grabbed his hair. "Never lie to me you little shit. You'll pay." He dropped Sora's head, pain rocketing through his body when it hit the floor. His dad stormed into his room, picking up the vodka bottle on the way. Sora crawled into his room, just managing to climb onto his bed, tears mixing with the blood on his face.

"…" (Two months later)

Nobody really took any notice of Sora after that. He was just some outcast who got beat up, but they didn't know by who. Only two people did. One of them was Riku. He figured it out after he dropped Sora off. He promised he wouldn't say anything, after forceful persuasion from Sora, but he told Sora that he should. The other was Namine. See didn't talk to Sora anymore. They silently got through the English project and that was the last time they spoke. Sora wanted her to know he would disturb the world, but he knew he couldn't tell her. She hated him.

Two months had passed since that night and the fall dance was only now a week away.

"Who are you planning on asking?" Kairi asked Sora. They were sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for the others.

"Don't know," Sora replied. "I might go alone."

"Oh, ok." Kairi was disappointed but relieved. "Well, save a dance me." Sora laughed. Before he could reply, the others came in.

"Guess what?" Yuna said excitedly.

"What?" Kairi said.

"Tidus asked me to the dance!" Yuna had been secretly seeing Tidus since that night at YRP's. No one knew except their group and, Sora believed, Namine. Paine was going to go with Baralai from that night, Wakka was going with Lulu, and Riku was going with a girl called Jess. Sora knew who he wanted to k but it was impossible. Tat would really be disturbing the world.

"…"

Namine was pushing food around her plate with her fork.

"What's up?" Rikku asked.

"Nothing."

"Come off it Nami. I know something is up. You haven't been alright in ages." Namine put her fork down. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"I told you nothing."

"Fine." Namine wanted to change the subject, and quick.

"So, are you and Gippal going to the dance together?" Rikku blushed and nodded. "I'm so happy for you," Namine said as she gave Rikku a hug.

"Who are you going with?" Rikku asked.

"No one." Rikku dropped her fork.

"You're kidding me?"

"No."

"The most popular girl in school doesn't have a date to the dance…that's a new one. What about Brocke?"

"I wouldn't go with him even if my life depended on it." Rikku laughed.

"Who would you like to go with?" Namine knew who she wanted to go with, but she didn't dare say anything. She knew he hated her, but he was the only person she really wanted to go with. Why? She wasn't quite sure. Namine kept telling herself it was because she wanted to be friends again, but Lenne kept telling her different.

"I don't know who."

"Come on. There must be someone."

"No. There isn't." Namine pushed her plate away and stood up. "I'm going for a walk." She didn't wait for a reply. She walked into the yard and wrapped her coat around her tightly. She saw an empty bench and headed towards it, sitting down. She closed her eyes, wanting everything to go away. She felt someone sit next to her. Using her 'popularity powers', she opened her eyes.

"Look, can't you go sit somewhere else?" She looked at the person next to her. Realising who it was, she went to grab her bag,

"No. Stay." Namine shook her head. "I'm sorry." Namine stopped and sat back down again.

"Why are you speaking to me Sora?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry I shouted at you. I didn't mean to."

"I shouldn't have shouted either."

"Its just that you saw something nobody should know about."

"But people need to know. When you came into school the day after, I could've thrown up. It was my fault you got beat up like that."

"Its not your fault. I'm fine now. You learn to live with it."

"But you shouldn't have to. What he does isn't right."

"Yeah, but if I say something it will only get worse. Don't worry about me, you don't have to. It isn't important."

"Don't be stupid. Of course it's important. You get beat up. I don't like to know that people I know get hurt, especially by people who are meant to love the."

"Its ok. I'll be alright."

"I'm not so sure."

"I'll be okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Sora said. Namine took a look round. The yard was empty. Before Sora knew it, Namine had flung her arms around his neck. Before Sora could respond, she pulled away and smiled.

"I'll see ya around. If you ever need anything, you know where I am. Have fun at the dance." She then turned and walked away. Sora just sat there, thinking about what had just happened. "Well, maybe I could ask for a dance," he thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that's another chapter done and dusted. I'm still suffering from writers block on chapter 28 but that's a while to go yet. I'm hoping that writing 'Against All Odds' will get some 'juices' flowing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review. I like to know what you think. Adios!


	14. The Dance Part I

Well, I'm back with another update. This must be the longest chapter I've written from the looks of it. Go me, lol. Anyway, here's chapter 14.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. Wish I did though…

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 14: The Dance Part I

The Fall Dance had arrived. The week passed quickly and Sora still didn't have a date. Kairi had been passing hints for him to take her, but he didn't get them. Sora had been dragged to the mall by Shuyin, Wakka and Riku to get an outfit earlier in the week. He was now t home getting changed. His suit was black and he wore an open neck shirt. He tried to sort his hair out but it was mission impossible. He checked himself in the mirror then walked downstairs. His dad was still at work and he was staying at Riku's for the weekend.

"You look so handsome and grown up," Sora's mum gushed.

"Stop it mum."

"Have you got everything you need for the weekend?" Sora nodded and pointed to a bag in the corner. "Well, Riku is waiting in his car. I'll see you after school on Monday."

"Bye mum." Sora picked up his bag and walked to Riku's car.

"Well, doesn't someone look all posh," Riku laughed.

"Shut up and drive," Sora laughed as he got in.

"…"

"Hurry up Namine!"

"Coming mum." Namine looked in the mirror and smiled. She then left her room and walked downstairs.

"Don't you look absolutely lovely," Namine's mum said as she walked down the stairs. "The gold colour suits you." Namine just smiled politely. Her hair was curled and up with a few stray strands around her face, she had a gold dress on which trailed to the floor and some golden heels on. "Rikku is outside in the limo with Gippal."

"Okay. I'll be back on Saturday," Namine said as she kissed her mother goodbye and climbed into the limo. "Why did we get a limo?"

"Because we want to arrive in style," Rikku giggled. Gippal just rolled his eyes, causing Namine to laugh. It only took 10 minutes to get there. Gippal and Rikku walked in hand in hand and Namine just chatted to Rikku. They sat themselves at a table.

"Where's Tidus?" Gippal asked.

"Don't know," Namine lied. She knew he was bringing Yuna and she also knew Gippal wouldn't like that. But she was too late. A silent gasp went around the room and all heads turned to the door. Gippal got out of his seat. "Gippal, don't." Gippal ignored Namine and walked over to Tidus.

"What are you playing at?" Gippal asked Tidus as Namine and Rikku walked up behind him.

"Gip, just leave it. Not tonight," Rikku pleaded.

"I'm here with Yuna because I want to be with her," Tidus said.

"But what about your reputation? You know what happened to Shuyin." Namine had had enough.

"That's it!" she shouted. Everyone went silent, even the music was turned down. "Gip, you know that those rumours about Shuyin were utter lies. The only reason stuff happened was because this school was gullible enough to believe them. Now, as for Yuna and Tidus, leave them alone. Stuff the rulebook for one night Gippal. They go so well together and some made up school order shouldn't come between that. Now, this night wont be ruined by trivial matter like this." The hall was silent. No one dared move. "Now, lets get on with this." The music was turned up gain and people began to talk again. Namine knew it was about what had just happened. She turned to the group. "Right, Gip, lay off tonight and take Rikku for a dance." Gippal glared at Namine and took Rikku to the dance floor.

"Hey Ti, Hi Yuna," Namine said as she hugged each in turn. "You look really nice Yuna." Yuna smiled.

"Thank you."

"So, are you going to dance with her Ti or are you just going to keep staring at her all night?" Yuna looked at Tidus and blushed as he looked away quickly. Yuna giggled as Tidus pulled her towards the dance floor.

"Thanks Namine," Tidus whispered to her as he passed. Namine just smiled. She stood watching the hall until someone bumped into her.

"Sorry," the person said.

"No, I shouldn't be standing in the way," Namine said as she turned around. Her eyes met a pair of sky blue ones. At first she thought it was Sora but realised she couldn't have been more wrong. The boy smiled.

"Hey," he said. Namine smiled. "I'm sorry about just then."

"Its okay. I shouldn't be daydreaming. Namine," she said as she held out her hand.

"Roxas," he said as he shook her hand.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around here."

"Started yesterday. And you're the popular girl?"

"Just Namine. Status is overrated." Roxas laughed.

"Erm…I take it you're here with a date?"

"No."

"Whoa, did I just step into the Twilight Zone? A popular without a date?" Namine laughed.

"I assure you that you haven't entered the Twilight Zone. I just didn't get a date. If I had one, I wouldn't have met you right now, would I have?" Roxas laughed.

"Well, if you aren't busy later, maybe you'd like to dance?"

"Sure."

"Cool. I'll find you later then."

"Okay." Roxas smiled and then walked away.

"So, who was that?" Namine turned and smiled.

"Someone."

"Well, he's a new jock, in case you wanted to know."

"Lenne!"

"Well…it means he isn't 'forbidden', like a certain someone."

"I've told you already. Nothing was there and there will never be."

"Well, I can see that now as you're jumping at the chance to dance with Roxas." Namine just rolled her eyes.

"Where's Shuyin?"

"Oh, he's out at the car with the others."

"Cool. Well, I'll catch you later. I think Gippal needs to let go of a bit more steam."

"Oh yeah. I heard his little outburst before. And yours." Namine laughed.

"Well, things change. You never know." It was Lenne's turn to laugh.

"That's never going to change, and you know it." Namine just shrugged her shoulder and returned to her table.

"Why did you defend him?" Gippal asked as soon as she sat down.

"Because he's our friend."

"But she's an outcast. He's going to lose his reputation."

"Popularity isn't everything Gippal. It doesn't always matter. We simply make Yuna higher if we have to."

"You cant."

"I can. If Tidus really likes her then status won't matter."

"He was probably desperate."

"For chocobos sake Gippal! He's been seeing her for 2 months now. Can't you just leave it alone? He's happy and that's enough." Gippal went quiet.

"Namine?" Rikku said. "Who's the guy on the corner table?" Namine turned around.

"Oh, his name's Roxas."

"Why didn't we know about him? I mean, we're meant to know everything."

"We don't know everything Rik. I only know because he asked me to dance."

"Please tell me you said yes."

"Of course."

"Good, because he's one fine catch." Namine laughed and Gippal glared at Rikku. "Don't start Gip. If I think someone's cute I'll say so. You're with a different girl each week." Namine laughed even harder at the look on Gippal's face. "Oh, lookie, he's coming over." Namine cast a quick glance over her shoulder.

"Hey," Roxas said. "Ready to dance?"

"Sure," Namine replied as she stood up. "I'll see you later Rik." Rikku nodded and winked. Namine just rolled her eyes and took Roxas' hand as he led her to the dance floor. "So, where did you move from?" Namine asked.

"I moved from Fate Island and I transferred from Fate High. I had family move over here and they told my parents it was good, so here I am."

"And you didn't mind moving?"

"Not really. I have a cousin who goes here so at least I knew someone. But Axel welcomed me straight away."

"I'd be careful around Axel. He's a bit of a backstabber." Roxas laughed a bit. "Most of the jocks are okay, the preps can be dangerous though, the rejects are alright and the outcasts are friendly. I know a few of them."

"Really? My cousin said he's one of those." And then it clicked.

"You're not Sora's cousin are you?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

"Yeah, a bit. We were partners on an English project."

"Well, maybe you can help me. There is this girl he talks about. He said he hangs around with her but he's never given a name." Somewhere, Namine thought she felt something…jealousy. How could she? She didn't like Sora like that…or did she?

"Well, now you can find out. He's just walked in. Maybe this girl is his date." Roxas turned towards the door. Shuyin had just walked in and met up with Lenne. Riku and Jess followed, then Wakka, Lulu, Paine d Baralai. Sora and Kairi came in last, but weren't holding hands. Roxas turned back.

"I'll find out some other time. I prefer dancing with you." Namine smiled.

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rubbish ending I know but I wanted to update and now it's getting late and I have college in the morning. But this is only part I, to find out what happens in part II, you'll just have to stay tuned. It should be updated soon, maybe Wednesday at the latest. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated lol. You get cookies for reviewing lol. Adios!


	15. The Dance Part II

Well, chapter 15 is now up, like I promised. Thank you to all those that reviewed so far. I must admit that I'm a little annoyed that a lot of people read this but don't leave a review. I really appreciate your comments and even if it is small, I like to know what you think. I've been meaning to do this for a while now. I would like to thank Princess Kairi (glad you loved the Ben and Jerry thing), Kyuubi's Brother, Gaara-Chibi, yuffiegal, TATheSunTwin, Tyjet, Queenie and Ayumiyori for their reviews. Now, here's chapter 15. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I think you've got the point by now

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 15: The Dance Part II

"Who is Namine dancing with?"

"Why are you asking me Riku?"

"Because he looks so much like you." Sora turned to face the dance floor. His stomach dropped slightly, but he ignored it. He turned back to Riku.

"Its my cousin."

"Oh, is he the one who…? Sora shifted slightly in his seat.

"Yeah. Anyway, why would you are who Namine dances with?"

"I just thought that…"

"No. Nothing is there. I don't fancy her." Sora knew he was lying to himself, but he wouldn't admit it. He couldn't.

"So, did you and Kairi come together?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh, nothing." Sora raised an eyebrow at Riku. "Fine. Lenne told me that Yuna told her that Kairi said she fancies you." Sora spat out some of his drink. "What was that for?"

"Kairi doesn't fancy me!"

"She does. She told Yuna that she did. Anyway, I've seen the way she looks at you. Haven't you noticed that she blushes when you talk to her?" Sora shook his head and remained silent. "Well I have. Why didn't you ask her to the dance?"

"Because I don't like her in that way." Riku just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you're not going to get Namine…" Sora just looked at Riku. "I take the silence as conformation that you like Namine. You know it will never happen."

"I kissed her once," Sora whispered. Riku's eyes widened. So did Sora's. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Damn straight! When did this happen?"

"I can't say."

"Tell me."

"Fine! It was at YRP's. We were both kind of…tipsy. We danced a bit and then I just kissed her."

"Did she kiss back?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"Well, not at first but then she did."

"This is brilliant." Sora looked confused. "This is perfect gossip. She must like you to kiss you back."

"Emphasis on the 'we were both tipsy' part."

"So, I'd say go for it. Ask her to dance. Her and Roxas have finished." Sora just remained quiet, thinking.

"…"

"Thanks," Namine said as Roxas handed her a drink.

"No problem. Look, I'm going to talk to Sora. Want to come with?"

"Erm…okay." Roxas led the way and Namine cautiously followed. She didn't want any more trouble tonight.

"Hey Sora," Roxas said as he approached him and put a hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora went rigid. "Come on, don't go like that."

"Hello," Sora said through gritted teeth.

"I heard you already know Namine." Sora looked up and saw Namine sit next to him.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi." They both went silent.

"So, who's the girl you came in with?" Roxas asked Sora.

"A friend."

"Really. Anything more to add?"

"No. Her name is Kairi. She's part of the group."

"Right," Roxas replied, winking. This caused Sora to roll his eyes. Roxas then turned to Riku.

"Are you okay?" Namine asked Sora.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well…I was thinking if I should ask you to dance or not." Sora looked up at Namine. Her face softened and she smiled.

"So, are you going to or not?"

"Well, seeing as I've already told you, I was hoping for an answer." Namine stood up, turned to him and held out her hand.

"That good enough an answer for you or not?" Sora smiled and took her hand. As he led her to the dance floor, he couldn't help but notice the looks and whispers from people watching them. But he wouldn't let them stop him. He stopped and turned to her. A familiar song came on. "I'll be," Namine said as she smiled. " This seems familiar."

"Yeah, I wonder why," Sora laughed. Namine placed her arms on Sora's shoulders and Sora put his hands just above her waist. "This seems strange."

"Why?" Namine asked.

"All my life I've been an outcast, but here I am now, slow dancing with the most popular girl in school." Namine laughed.

"I wish I wasn't."

"I thought you didn't mind."

"When you were at my house that night, you said if people didn't accept you for who you are then stuff them."

"So you're going to give up popularity?"

"I cant. You think outcasts have it bad? Rejects have it much worse." Sora looked away but then looked back again.

"But you'd still have friends who care about you." Namine laughed a little.

"Do you know how cheesy that just sounded?"

"So? It's the truth." Namine stopped laughing.

"Thanks."

"That's what friends are for. So, how'd you know my cousin?"

"Oh, we bumped into each other before."

"Oh, okay."

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"And did you come with Kairi?"

"No. We just walked in together. Why?"

"No reason. Its just she seems pretty angry that I'm dancing with you. I can see her over your shoulder."

"Oh, well, apparently she fancies me." Namine's stomach turned over slightly.

"But you wouldn't date her?" Sora was silent. The song ended. "Maybe I'll see you around. Thanks for the dance." Before Namine could get a reply, she walked back over to Roxas. Sora was left standing in the middle of the dance floor. He knew he'd blown any miniscule chance he had. 'She didn't like him so why should he bother', he kept telling himself. But, deep down, he knew he had fallen for her. He was stuck.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that's chapter 15 uploaded. Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. I'll try and update soon. Read and Review. Adios!


	16. Getting over her and parties

I'm back with another update. Sorry this took me forever. I was bust with school then football and boys are jerks (unless they're perfect which is a rare find). I think I'm in the middle of a mental breakdown at the moment with everything that's going on. But I'm here to update this because I love you all so much. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. You totally rock.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Square and Disney. Who I am still so mad at for setting a European release date as October. Damn them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 16: Trying to get over her and Parties

The dance went pretty fast which Sora was thankful for. He avoided Namine for the rest of the night, but ran into her at the worst time…with Roxas in front of the hall. Roxas had done it again. Sora hated his cousin. He was the only reason why Sora hated Fate High.

Sora used to tell him everything, including who he was crushing on. But for Sora, it was always a mistake to tell Roxas. He always ended up getting in there first, and then making Sora look bad. But one time, Sora had beaten him.

Cleo was popular in the lower end of the school. Sora had fancied her for months, but didn't tell Roxas. Then, he finally plucked up enough courage to ask her out. They dated for two years. But then Roxas came in. He took Cleo away from him, breaking his heart. Sora really believed he was in love, but Roxas ruined it. Now, Roxas had Namine.

Two months had passed since the dance, and Roxas was still seeing Namine. He was popular now. Brocke was no longer the head honcho…Roxas was. Namine was still the most popular but Roxas wasn't far behind.

Sora and Namine hadn't really spoken since the dance. When they saw each other outside school, it was a quick smile or hello, just an acknowledgement. But inside school, they completely avoided each other. Kairi's obsession with Sora was increasing. She kept trying to get him to notice her, and it eventually started working. Sora began to think of he couldn't get Namine, and never would, why not go for a distraction?

It was a Friday afternoon, the last day of term before Christmas break, and Sora and Kairi were in the canteen, waiting for the others.

"Say, Kairi?" Sora said. Kairi looked up, trying not to blush.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I…erm…nothing. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come out tonight, if you weren't doing anything." Kairi blushed a deep red.

"I'd love too…erm, I mean, yeah, okay." Sora smiled.

"Cool. How about eight, outside the movie theatre." Kairi nodded.

"Hey. Budge up," Riku said as he sat next to Sora, Yuna following him. "What's going on?"

"…"

"You idiot. I wouldn't provoke Mr Leach like that. He'd have you in the Heads office quicker than you can say blitzball."

"Chill, Nami. He won't do anything. He doesn't have the guts."

"Mr Roxas Carlson! My office! Now!" Roxas and Namine turned to find the Head with his head out his office door.

"Damn." Namine laughed.

"Good luck. I'll meet you in the canteen," Namine said. Roxas nodded and walked to the Head's office, leaving Namine laughing. "Idiot," she said to herself as she walked to the canteen. She walked in, saying 'hello' to a few people and sat next to Rikku.

"Hey Rik. Hi Yuna, you sitting here today?"

"No, I just came over to say hi. I'm going back over in a second," Yuna replied.

"Stay for a bit longer. How is everyone?"

"Well, Shuyin and Lenne are weird, as usual. Riku, Wakka, Lulu and Paine are good, but the news is that Sora and Kairi are dating now." Namine coughed up some water. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it went down the wrong was is all. Carry on."

"Yeah, well I always knew it would happen. Kairi has fancied Sora for ages. They make such a cute couple." Namine smiled politely. "Anyway, best be getting back. Bye Ti," Yuna said as she kissed Tidus.

"Bye," Tidus said. He turned to Namine. "Right, a Christmas party." Namine smiled.

"Well, my parents are out of town on the 21st and the 22nd so we could have it at mine on the 21st and people can stay over if they want. Tidus you get the decorations, but not too much mistletoe like last time. We don't want a repeat of what happened then. Rikku, you sort out some cool music, and Gippal, you do food." They all nodded. "Great. And I'll just help wherever." Tidus and Gippal stood up.

"Well, we're off to blitz practice. Tell Roxas to meet us there after he's eaten." Gippal said. Namine nodded. When Tidus and Gippal had left, Rikku rounded on Namine.

"What was that before?"

"What was what?"

"That coughing thing."

"I told you, it went down the wrong way."

"Just as Yuna said Sora and Kairi were dating?" Namine avoided Rikku's gaze. "I knew it. You do like him. Four months and you haven't gotten over it. Geeze Nami. What's wrong with Roxas?"

"There's nothing wrong with Roxas. It just came as a shock that they were dating as Sora had told me he would never date Kairi," Namine lied.

"But you still like him, don't you?" Namine nodded slightly. "Well, do something about it then."

"I cant. He's seeing Kairi now and I have Roxas."

"You're Namine. The most popular girl in school. Of course you can do something."

"Lets just leave it. We have a party to organise."

"Goodie." Namine just rolled her eyes.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that's chapter 16. I'm happy with the way this is going at the moment. I would appreciate your reviews. READ AND REVIEW! Lol. Adios.


	17. Christmas party gone wrong

I'm back with another update. I had a couple of review about the last chapter being boring and I totally agree with you. That's why I've been looking forward to this chapter. People wanted spice and I hope that's what I've given you. So, here is chapter 17. Hope you like it.

And I want to send out a biggie thanks to all of you who have review. You're awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Who I am still fuming at. I am not one to hold grudges or anything like that but October was below the belt.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 17: Christmas Party gone wrong

"Hurry up and get over here, Lenne."

"Okay, okay. I'm going to pick Shuyin up. I'll be there in 10 Nami," Lenne answered.

"Alright. Just be quick." Namine put the phone down. "Rikku, be careful with that crate! I don't think Gippal would appreciate you trashing his beer!" The 21st had arrived and Namine and the others were putting the finishing touches the party. Namine waiting for Roxas and wondering why he wasn't there yet. "He said he'd be here an hour ago," she said to Rikku.

"Don't worry, he'll come."

"Its not that I just want to know what it is that's making him an hour late."

"Look, it'll be fine." Rikku moved the food over and put the crate of beer down. "Speak of the devil." Namine turned around and spotted Roxas. She walked up to him.

"Why are you so late? You said you'd be here an hour ago."

"Chill. I'm here now. My mum wasn't very well so I took her to my gran's," Roxas said. Namine smiled slightly. "Come on Nami, I'm here." Roxas gently kissed Namine's lips.

"Fine. But don't think that that will always get around me." Roxas laughed.

"Come on. Lets get this party started already."

"…"

"I really shouldn't be doing this, Riku."

"Shut it, Sora. You've avoided her for months. You can't keep this up."

"I wasn't even invited."

"Exactly." Sora flicked his head up, banging it on the headrest.

"Damn it. Come again?"

"Exactly. If she didn't invite you then she isn't over you either."

"Who said she liked me in the first place? Who said I wasn't over her? I have Kairi so why would I still want Namine?" Riku laughed.

"The whole group can tell that you aren't over Namine. Everyone except Kairi who is so totally stuck on you, she is completely oblivious to the world around her."

"So why would I risk that for some stupid crush?"

"Ah, so you admit you still have a thing for her?" Sora glared at Riku.

"Stop twisting my words. Lets just get to this party. The quicker we get there the quicker we leave."

"…"

"Hey Lenne. About time."

"Ha ha, Nami. So who else is coming?"

"Well, loads of people. Oh, and Yuna is, Tidus has gone to pick her up. I think Riku is. Wakka, Lulu and Paine too."

"What about Sora and Kairi?" Namine ignored her and led the way into the living room. "Namine, you can't ignore it, and him for that matter." Namine turned to Lenne.

"Just watch me."

"You wont be able to do it. You know you wont."

"Just drop it, Lenne."

"Fine, but when they walk through that door, which you know they will regardless if they're invited or not, you know its going to hit a nerve."

"They wont walk through that door."

"…"

"Lets just go Kai."

"I know. I'd rather it be just you and me, but we have to come for a bit."

"Yeah, but lets not stay long."

"Okay, lets go get drinks then," Kairi said as she took Sora's hand. Sora then followed the group into the kitchen. He looked around, trying to see her but she was nowhere in sight. _"This is going to be a long night,"_ Sora thought to himself.

"…"

Six o'clock soon turned into eleven and Kairi was…well…'off her face' as Lenne put it. Sora had hardly drunk anything but the rest of the group was either tipsy or drunk.

Kairi had wondered off to the toilet about 15 minutes ago and Sora was getting worried. He left the kitchen and climbed the stairs, bumping into someone.

"Namine."

"Sora…erm…hi."

"Hey."

"Erm...how come you're not with Lenne and the others?"

"Oh, I'm looking for Kairi. What about you?"

"I'm looking for Roxas. He said he was going to-" A bang was heard from behind a door down the hallway. "Oh no. That's my mum's closet. She'll flip if someone's been messing around in there. Help me?" Namine asked Sora as she pulled him along the hallway.

"Erm, okay." Namine let go of Sora and opened the door. It was too dark to see. Namine reached across Sora to flip the light switch on.

"Oh my god." Namine stepped back, grabbing Sora for support. The two bodies untangled themselves and looked at Namine and Sora. "Roxas!" Roxas' face was bright red and his hair was a mess with his shirt partially unbuttoned.

"Nami, this isn't what it looks like."

"Well, what is it then Roxas? Because from where I'm standing, there isn't any other explanation."

Sora's face had paled dramatically.

"Kairi?"

"Sora, I…I didn't mean this. I've drunk too much."

"You look sober enough to know what you're doing," Sora spat. He turned to face Roxas. "And you…didn't you have enough fun stealing away my girlfriends in Fate? And you go and do it again. Not only that, you're meant to be with Namine you jerk!"

"I want you both out of my house. Kairi, god help you if I see you in school. Roxas, I take it you know we're over. Now, both of you get lost!" Namine shouted. Roxas and Kairi slid past Namine and ran down the hall.

Namine coughed slightly and fell to her knees, Sora sitting in front of her.

"Namine, don't cry, they're not worth it."

"Why can't something go my way for a change? What did I do wrong?"

"You haven't done anything wrong Namine."

"You're to nice Sora."

"I'm telling the truth. Roxas is a jerk to risk you. If I were him, I'd never let you go." Namine looked into Sora's eyes.

"Really?"

"Really, really." Namine laughed slightly.

"I think its time this party finished."

"Yeah." Sora helped Namine up and walked with her to the top of the stairs. He stopped her and stood in front of her. He glanced up and the ceiling then back at Namine. "Mistletoe." Namine laughed.

"I told Tidus not to get that stuff."

Sora smiled and kissed Namine on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Namine. See ya back at school." Sora then walked downstairs, leaving Namine to process what had just happened. She raised a hand to her cheek, touching the spot where Sora had just kissed her.

Then it hit her. Everyone was right. What she had been denying for months was true, not false.

"That's it. Things need to change and I guess it's going to be me that changes them."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I hope that was enough spice for you. The next chapter should be up soon. So read and review people. Love ya. Adios.


	18. Things are going to change

Well, heres the next chapter. Its kinda crappy but i need this to join the plot together.

I want to say a big thnks to those who have reviewed this so far. A biggie thanks to skye of the night and day and Princess Kairi for sticking with this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Disney nd Square Enix.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 18: Things are going to change

Namine got up early on the first day of spring term. Why? She didn't really know. She had been doing a lot of thinking since the party and what happened under the mistletoe. She had spoken to Lenne about it and she had finally told her that Lenne had been right all along: Namine's feelings for Sora where more than she had been letting on.

Lenne told her to go for it and tell Sora. But then Namine reminded her that there was one major thing standing in her way: Popularity.

"_Don't be stupid Lenne."_

"_Come on Namine. Imagine it. All social boarders breaking down, people being able to show their true feelings without being worried that they'll get beaten up if they do." Namine burst out laughing. _

"_You're living in a dream world Lenne. That's never going to happen."_

"_So you wouldn't try it?"_

"_Never. I'd just end up embarrassing myself."_

"_But if it worked, you and Sora could be together."_

"_But it would never work."_

"_You never know. You're the most popular girl in school. You can do anything. And even if it fails, you're still going to be popular."_

Namine shook her head, getting rid of the negative thoughts. She was sick and tired of popularity judging her every move. Now was the time for change.

After her shower, Namine walked into her wardrobe. To match her new mood and 'attitude', she chose the clothes she felt most comfortable in.

"Rikku's going to hate me. I'm breaking all her fashion rules," Namine said. She pulled out a pair of ripped, faded jeans, an old pair of converse, a dark blue, fairly baggy hoodie and a white, short sleeved top. "Comfy, relaxed look. Total opposite to how I'm meant to look." A smile grew on Namine's face. "Perfect."

"…"

After sneaking out of the house, her mother would have had a heart attack if she had seen her dressed like this, Namine was on her way to school. Hear hair was tied back and she hadn't bothered with make up, just a tad bit of lip-gloss.

Namine had no idea why she felt so nervous. She was just being herself, like Sora said she should be. But that was just it. The old fears of rejection came flooding back. What if people didn't like her this way? The same thought stuck with her the rest of the way to school.

As soon as she parked her car, she took the keys out and just sat there. Maybe she should just forget all about this and go back home. But she had promised Lenne that she would try and change things. Summoning what strength she had left, she grabbed her bag and opened the car door, only to come face to face with Rikku.

"Hey Nami. You're a little late today. Erm…what are you wearing? We always wear mini's on the first day of term. And where did you get those jeans from? A bin? They're all torn and stuff." Namine threw her bag over her shoulder, making it cross her chest.

"I'm going o change things Rikku. Popularity isn't going to dictate my every move any more."

"You are mental. If the most popular girl walks in, looking like that, all hell will break loose."

"That's exactly what I want." Namine began to walk towards the main entrance with Rikku running behind her, her heels drawing everyone's attention.

"Why do you want everyone to go mad?"

"So they realise how stupid they've been to let popularity rule their high school lives."

"You do know you're asking for a miracle."

"I know. But its still worth a try." Rikku stopped trying to catch up with Namine and stood in the centre of the main entrance.

"So you're just going to change everything? Make the jocks love the outcasts and the rejects popular again? Its impossible!" Rikku shouted.

"Nothings impossible Rik, its just a little harder than everything else. But you're forgetting who I am!"

"Miss popular?"

"Partly. But I'm also strong willed with a kick arse attitude. A few big headed jocks aren't going to stop me." Rikku started laughing as she watched Namine walk down the corridor. "God I hope this works," Namine said to herself as she carried on walking. "I really hope this works."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, thats chapter 18. I'll update as soon as I can. I'm just catching up on work I missed when I was off skool ill, so it might be a few days knowing my school. Read and review people. Love yaz. Adios

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 19 preview

_'It was only a kiss on the cheek' _

_'I thought you wanted to stay popular?'_

'_Happy belated Christmas Sora.'_

'_What if I told her?'_


	19. A Moment in the Bathroom

Well, here's another update for ya all. A biggie thanks to all of you who have reviewed.

SupaNinja4Evah: Glad you like it so far. Here's an update for you.

Sora06: Glad you're loving the story. I'm loving yours too. Hope you like the chapter.

Skye of the night and day: I hope this chapter is a bit more interesting for you lol.

Princess Kairi: She meets him lol. Well, he kind of kidnaps her. Glad you like it so far. Hope you like this chapter. And I totally agree, school is soooo important sarcasm

And I am so over the whole Kingdom Hearts and October thing because I am now going to import it. Yay for me. But one mucho problemo is what do I have to buy to get it to work in Europe. Anyone who knows or has any idea where I could find out will be hailed as a hero. Lol. Anyway, here's chapter 19 of 'Popularity doesn't matter'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Disney and Square Enix.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 19: A moment in the bathroom

"Hurry up and move it," Riku shouted to Sora who was standing by Riku's car. Sora didn't move. "Go ahead. We'll catch up," Riku said to Lulu, Paine and Yuna. They nodded and carried on as Riku went back to Sora. "Come on Sora or are you just going to stand there all day?" Sora didn't reply. "You don't have to talk to her you know?"

"I'm not thinking about Kairi."

"Oh…Namine?" Sora nodded. "It was only a kiss on the cheek."

"Yeah, but still, its Namine."

"That doesn't make any difference. She my have liked it." Riku then walked away and Sora followed. "Knew that would get you moving."

"What do you mean she may have liked it? I'm surprised she didn't hit me."

"Ah, but remember what happened not so long ago at a certain club? Hmm?"

"Shut it Riku."

"Fine, but it probably wont even get mentioned."

"Whatever." Riku and Sora walked into the entrance to be met with dozens of looks and whispers. "Okay, why is everyone looking at us?"

"God, you're hopeless. Christmas Party…you caught the most popular boy in school in a closet with an outcast…that outcast happened to be your girlfriend. It'll probably be like this for the next few days." Just as Riku finished, a boy came over and stood in front of Sora.

"So, is it true? Namine dumped Roxas because you and her caught him in a closet doing it with your girl?"

"Namine dumped Roxas because he was kissing my girlfriend."

"Is she depressed or something?"

"No. Why?"

"Its just that she came in dressed really badly. She had torn jeans on and a hoodie. She'd never dressed like that before. We were just wondering." The boy then turned and walked back over to his friends to tell them what Sora had said. Sora turned to Riku.

"Namine is wearing a hoodie? Did I hear him right?"

"Yeah, you did. You don't think she's decided to give up the popular thing?" Riku replied.

"I don't know, but I want to find out."

"…"

"Why is she dressed like that?"

"Maybe she's depressed from Roxas?"

"She looks so strange."

Namine simply rolled her eyes as she carried on walking to homeroom. It wasn't the talking that got to her, it was the looks she got from people. Even the rejects looked at her as if she was something from the bottom of her shoe. _"Terrific. This is so not going to work. I'm going to kill Lenne." _She stopped outside the homeroom door. She moved her bag slightly on her shoulder and opened the door. The silence was almost deafening. Just as she was about to walk in, an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her away.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let me go." She tried to see a face, but as they were dragging her backwards, she couldn't see. Suddenly she was thrown into a bathroom. "What do you think you're playing at?" Namine turned around and her anger fell away. "Sora? What was that for?"

"What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you wanted to stay popular."

"I did, but…things change."

"What made them change?"

"I can't say."

"Tell me."

"It was-"

"Hey Sora. I've been looking for you everywhere. Namine? Why are you in a guys bathroom?" Namine went slightly red.

"Hi Riku. And why did you bring me into a guys bathroom?" Namine said as she turned back to Sora.

"I knew it was empty." Namine saw Riku edge out of the bathroom from the corner of her eye. "So are you going to tell me what made you change your mind?"

"No."

"Why not? You told me that we could talk."

"But this…this reason stays between me and Lenne."

"Right. I was stupid to think a popular would tell an outcast things."

"Don't be like that. We can talk. You'll probably find out soon enough anyway. Secrets don't remain silent for long in this place."

"Whatever."

"So have you seen…her…yet?"

"No. And I don't really want to. What about Roxas?"

"No sign either. But if he values his looks, he'll keep away." Sora laughed slightly. "Look, what happened at the party, under the erm…"

"Yeah?" Sora said. Namine tipi toed up slightly and lent forward slightly, kissing Sora lightly on the cheek, leaving her lips to linger a bit longer than necessary.

"Happy belated Christmas Sora. See ya around." Namine then walked past Sora and left the bathroom. Sora looked into the mirror and a huge grin spread across his face.

"What if I told her?" he said to himself. He smiled again and left the bathroom, an extra bounce in his step.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Well, what do you think? I hope you liked it. Read and review people. Adios.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 20 preview

"_Leave Sora out of this."_

"_So you'd rather be an outcast then?"_

"_Why defend her?"_

"_Tell him."_


	20. Homeroom bust up

Sorry that this has been updated late. I wanted to do it on Monday but then college got hectic and then I wanted to do it yesterday but then I went out to this party but I'm updating it now. Thank you to all those of you who have reviewed this fic.

I finally got rid of my other one and now I'm kind of rewriting it with biggie improvements. So if you want to check that one out I wont stop ya lol. Anyway, here is chapter 20. Sorry if it's a bit naff but I was going through some problems when I wrote this and I kinda vented my anger out on it a bit. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I think you've got this by now. I don't own stuff, blah blah blah. And if I did, do you really think I'd be writing this? Hell no. I'd be working on making a Kingdom Hearts 3.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 20: Homeroom bust up

"So what happened once I left?" Riku asked as they walked towards homeroom.

"Nothing. She wouldn't tell me, and she left," Sora replied.

"So you don't know why she's acting strange?"

"No." Sora reached homeroom and opened the door. The room went quiet and everyone looked at him. Riku pushed him slightly and Sora glared.

"Just go in for crying out loud." Sora turned and went in, sitting at his usual desk. Unfortunately, Kairi sat at the desk next to him.

"What do I do about Kairi?" Sora asked Riku.

"Ignore her I guess."

"But it will be weird for the rest of the group."

"So? She brought this on herself."

"Yeah." Five minutes passed and Kairi walked in. The room went quiet again. Sora didn't look up until he saw two feet in front of his desk. He slowly raised his head and wished he hadn't: Kairi was smiling down at him.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"No."

"Please Sora?" The room was deadly silent.

"I said no. Now, why don't you just go away and find your new boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend. I told you it was a mistake. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry about what? That you did it or that you got caught?"

"Don't do this Sora."

"Don't do what?"

"Lets talk in private."

"No. I don't even want to talk to you at all. Don't apologise to me. I'm past caring. Apologise to Namine, not me."

"What about me?" Every head in the room turned to the door. Namine was standing in the doorway with Rikku, Gippal and Tidus behind her. "Well?"

"Its okay. I've sorted it," Sora said.

"Erm...okay." Namine walked in and sat two rows in front of Sora.

"Just get lost Kairi."

"No, Sora. Not until you talk to me."

"That isn't going to happen so you're wasting your time."

"I'm not walking until you talk to me." Once again all heads turned towards the door as Roxas walked in. Sora looked at him then Namine. He saw her look at him then she went back to talking to Rikku. Roxas glanced around the room. He saw Namine, Rikku, Tidus and Gippal and walked over to them and sat next to Gippal.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Roxas asked.

"God you have some nerve," Tidus said as he went to stand, but Namine grabbed his arm.

"Tidus don't."

"What is it?" Roxas asked Tidus.

"As if you don't know. Get lost Roxas."

"No. It's a free world."

"I mean it. I don't want to cause trouble."

"Well don't then and shut up."

"Don't speak to him like that," Namine said as she let Tidus go.

"I'll speak to him however I want. He wouldn't have the nerve to fight me."

"He wouldn't be alone. Unlike you."

"What? Is Sora gonna beat me up with him?" Roxas laughed.

"Leave Sora out of this."

"Why should I? What's wrong with him? Is he afraid?"

"Shut it Roxas if you want to keep your face the way it is," Sora said as he stood up.

"Soar, don't," Namine said.

"Why are you defending her? She's a popular and you're an outcast. What has she ever done for you?" Sora was silent. "Aww, gone mute have you or cant you think of anything to say?"

"Just get lost Roxas," Namine said.

"You know, maybe you're right. Hanging around with people like you isn't good. I might catch something. And look at how you're dressed. Trash written all over you." Sora pushed his desk out of the way and strode towards Roxas. "What are you going to do? Hit me?"

"Don't get me started. You're the reason why I was so glad to get out of Fate. You took Cleo from me and made everything hell. But things change Roxas. You're not going to walk all over me now. Have Kairi, I don't care, but I wont let you hurt Namine."

You would be able to hear a pin drop in the silence that coated the room. A mischieveious glint passed through Roxas' eyes as he stood up.

"Ah, so its Namine. The girl you used to keep talking about but never gave a name. And was it her that you kissed at YRP's then?" Sora's anger vanished and pure hatred replaced it.

"So what if it was?" Sora turned around and saw Namine standing behind him with a slight smirk on her face. "Its not like its any of you're business."

"But I think out fellow pupils would like to know if Miss popular is kissing outcasts in clubs." Namine laughed.

"What I do outside of school is not for broadcast. Besides, I think the majority of the female population in this school would agree with me when I say that he's quite good looking. And as for populars kissing outcasts, at least I did it in the open. You had to do it in your girlfriends closet!"

"I don't mind losing my popularity, but you want to keep yours don't you?"

"I don't want popularity. It doesn't matter anymore." A few whispers broke out across the room. "I don't want to be a lie and be unhappy just so people know my name. You can stuff popularity where the sun doesn't shine, I don't want it. Take my word for it. It isn't worth it."

"So you'd rather be an outcast then?"

"If it meant I could be happy without people judging me, then yeah. I'd rather be happy than popular." The room was silent again. "This conversation has ended. Now get out of my face before I rid you of the chance to have children." Whispering and chatting broke out around the room as Roxas stormed off and sat down. Namine turned to Sora. "Thank you."

"Its alright," Sora replied as he scratched the back of his head. "So, is that you finished with popularity?"

"Who knows. I may still be popular but I'm going to do as I please." Sora laughed slightly.

"Look. I'm sorry that it all came out like that. I know you didn't want other people to know."

"Its okay. Besides, I don't care what they think anymore."

"This is going to spread like wild fire."

"Let it. And thanks again. Without you, I'd still be unhappy. You talked some sense into me."

"When?"

"When we did the English project, you said you preferred that side of me. I realised that I do too. So I'm scraping the other one." Sora laughed again.

"What do the others think about the change?"

"Tidus and Rikku are all for it, but Gippal is hesitant. He loves popularity too much."

"Okay, class. Please be seated, the teacher said as she walked in.

"I'll speak to you later," Namine said. "We have English next don't we?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Namine smiled as Sora went and sat down.

"Tell him," Rikku whispered to Namine as she sat down. Namine just smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Well, that's chapter 20. I don't know when I'll be updating next because of school and stuff but should be sometime in the next 7 days. Hope you liked it. Read and Review peoples. Lol. Adios.


	21. Revealing and changing seatsagain

Hello, I'm back with another update, which I also promised Sora06.

Tyjet: Sorry there wasnt a fight. But there will be one soon.A big one. thanks for the review

skyeofnightsandfoxy proxy: glad you liked the chap. Thanks for the review

Sora06: Glad u like the fic so far. Thanks for sayin I'm a gud author. Ur so cool. lol. Heres the update I promised.

Princess Kairi: Glad u liked the chap. I know Roxas is kinda OOC, but i think he sort of suits the bad guy image lol. And i think it was a typo error last chap lol. I should of said Sora is total hotness, not quite good looking lol

I know some people wanted a bust up last chapter, but that's going to be soon. So, here's chapter 21.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Disney and Square Enix.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 21: Revealing and changing seats…again

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Be quite Shuyin," Sora whispered. The group was sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria.

"Why didn't you say it before?" Yuna asked.

"Because she was popular."

"She still is."

"I know but she doesn't care anymore."

"So tell her then," Wakka said.

What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Shuyin laughed. The group stared at him.

"She hasn't taken to anyone before like she has to you," Shuyin said. "I bet my new blitzball she does." Sora smiled slightly.

"Now's your chance," Yuna said. Everybody looked towards the entrance as Namine, Rikku and Tidus entered. Namine and Rikku joined the dinner queue and Tidus walked over to Yuna.

"Hey, he said as he kissed her cheek before sitting in Kairi's old seat. The group hadn't spoken to her since this morning.

"Hi," Yuna replied. "How come you're sitting here today?"

"Namine."

"What did she say?"

"She said she wanted to sit here to talk to Lenne and me and Rikku said we'd join her."

"What about Gippal"

"Went off with Brocke and Roxas. Rikku was a bit upset but she said she would never give up her friendship with Namine for a guy." Yuna laughed slightly. Riku turned to face Sora.

"Want me to move up to make room for Namine? Riku whispered. Sora laughed.

"Whatever." Riku smirked slightly and moved over. Sora turned to face the group again but a pair of hands clamped over his eyes.

"Guess who?" Sora smiled and put his hands over the ones on his eyes. He felt goose bumps travel down his neck as he clasped his hands around Namine's.

"Hey Namine." Namine giggled slightly and removed his hands from Sora's, the goose bumps on his neck still there. She put her bag on the floor as Rikku passed her the lunch she just bought

"Is it alright if we sit here?" she asked.

"Of course," Lenne said. Namine smiled. Sora looked over Namine. A smirk crossed his face. He elbowed Namine and she looked at him, smiling. His head nodded towards Riku and Rikku. Namine turned and raised an eyebrow. She laughed and turned back to Sora.

"Didn't think that would happen." Sora looked again and saw Riku and Rikku had got even closer. "But they look cute together."

"Yeah."

"So, are you going to YRP's tonight?"

"I don't know. My mum and Dad are due back today."

"What? They were away for Christmas?"

"Yeah. I stayed with my aunt. Best Christmas ever," Sora said as he laughed slightly. "That's why I managed to come to your Christmas party. And the reason why I haven't looked like I've just came out of a fight lately."

"So your dad still…erm…"

"Yeah, but not as much. He prefers it when I stay out. But I get a good one when I get back. But I don't care. Its college next year so I'm hopeful."

"Well…erm…Why don't you come back to mine after school? I mean, you can say you're at Riku's. Or you don't have too. I thought it might be fun if we all went, that's all," Namine said quickly, avoiding eye contact with Sora.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Namine looked up to see Sora smiling at her/ Namine's face lit up into a grin.

"Terrific." She turned to the others. "Hey, how do you all fancy coming to my house before YRP's tonight?" The group stared at her silently. "What?"

"Nothing," Lenne said as she shook her head. "We'd love too, wouldn't we guys?" The group nodded in agreement.

"Cool."

"Well, well, well. Didn't think you'd normally sit here." Namine saw Sora clench his fists before he turned around.

"Get lost Roxas. You aren't welcome here," Sora said.

"I can go wherever I want. Now what's all this about tonight? Why aren't I invited?"

"Because I don't want you stepping foot in my house again, even if my life depended on it," Namine said as she stood up and faced Roxas. "Now, you're taking up valuable breathing space so get lost."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'll make you. Now go."

"YOU'LL…make…ME? Don't make me laugh."

"She'll have help," Sora said.

"Me too," Tidus added.

"And me," Shuyin said.

"Me as well," Riku said.

"And me, ya," Wakka added.

"Aww, cant fight you own battles Namine?" Roxas mocked.

"Aww, can't think of anything original to say?" Namine reached down and lifted her tuna and mayonnaise sandwich. She pealed off the top layer of bread and dropped it back on her tray. She turned back to Roxas, smiling. "You know, I think plain white t-shirts are too plain." She raised the half of the sandwich and stuck it to Roxas' shirt, causing gasps to fill the cafeteria and Roxas to go red with anger. The group burst out laughing. "That's so much better. Now get lost before I add tomato ketchup to my masterpiece."

Roxas took the piece of bread off his shirt and dropped it on the floor before storming out. Namine turned around and sat down, a smug look on her face.

"Go Nami," Rikku giggled.

"Well done Namine," Lenne said. Namine went red slightly and looked down.

"There goes my lunch," she said. "But it went to a good cause." The group laughed and the bell went. "Okay, all meet at the gates at the end of the day." The group all nodded and then went their separate ways.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Well, there's chapter 21. I kinda like writing that one. The next chapter should be up soon. Read and Review people. Make that little button down there happy. Adios.

Chapter 22 preview

"_We should just tell them."_

"_Lenne, you can't play matchmaker."_

"_I'm his girlfriend."_

"_You can stay at my house."_


	22. I'm his girlfriend' and leaving

I'm sorry it took so long to update this. And I know that on livejournal I said I'd update yesterday but I was really ill and kinda collapsed half way through typing this so I apologise for it being so late. And on my other fic, 'Love and War', I will update soon, I'm just going through a rough patch with this damn writers block, which I cant get over for chapter 28 of this one. Anyway, I'm updating now. And I would like to say a huge thank you to all those who have reviewed.

RoxasxNaminex4xeverx1989: Sorry it took me so long. But I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and heres the next one.

Saint Dezzie: Lol. I'm glad you enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing.

Princess Kairi: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And I just can imagine Wakka saying something that doesnt have 'ya' in it lol, But I liked the sandwich thing. You can get inspiration from the strangest of places lol.

sorafan4ever: I'm glad u liked it. Heres the next chapter.

parisia: Here's the update lol.

Xinoria: Glad you're liking it. It will comtinue. I even have ideas for a sequel, but it depends on what people think of this. Thanks for reviewing.

jooku: I'm glad you liked it enough to read it all in one go lol. Here's the update. Thanks for the review.

So here's chapter 22. I can't believe it's at this chapter already. How time flies.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 22: 'I'm his girlfriend' and leaving

The group were all waiting at the gates, with the exception of Namine and Sora.

"Where are they? They're twenty minutes late," Rikku said.

"Maybe Sora told her, ya?" Wakka said. (A/N: I just cant imagine Wakka without the word 'ya' )

"Told her what?" Tidus asked. The group, apart from Rikku, looked at him with shocked faces.

"Haven't you ever noticed how Sora acts around Namine? What he's done for her?" Riku said. "He really likes her."

"Hold up," Rikku said. "Namine likes him."

"Why hasn't she told him?" Riku said.

"She thinks he doesn't feel the same way. And school has made it difficult."

"Sora thought that as well."

"Lets just tell them then."

"No. You need to leave them to it. Its up to them what they do," Lenne said. "Besides, with the way Namine likes Sora and Sora likes Namine, it wont be long before they find out. But there isn't any rules against helping them along a bit." Shuyin rolled his eyes.

"No, Lenne. You can't play matchmaker," he said.

"Why not?"

"Hush, they're coming," Lulu said. The group turned towards the entrance. Sora and Namine were coming down the steps, laughing.

"They would make such a cute couple," Rikku said. "We need to get them together."

"Exactly. We help them," Lenne said.

"No, Lenne," Shuyin said again. Sora and Namine reached the group, both smiling.

"So, some of us can get in my car, some in Rikku's and some in Tidus'. Any objections?" Namine said.

"Nope," Riku said as he pulled out his keys.

"I meant female Rikku, Riku. Unless there's something you're not telling us," Namine said as she raised an eyebrow, causing the group to start laughing.

"Shut up Namine," Riku said as he put away his keys. "Well, someone is going to have to give me a lift back here then afterwards so I can pick up my car."

"Same here," Lulu said.

"Sure we'll drop you off after," Namine said. "And I was only messing Riku."

"I know."

"But I must admit, you are very feminine like," she giggled, causing the group to start laughing again.

"Shut up and get in the cars."

"…"

""Oh my god. Your house is like a palace," Yuna said. The group were all standing in the entrance of Namine's house. "Its so cool."

"Its not that big," Namine said.

"Are you kidding me? It's huge! You could fit my bedroom into that cupboard," Riku said. Namine looked at her feet, wishing everyone would just hurry up into the kitchen.

"Is it alright if I call my mum, Namine?" Sora asked, trying to divert the attention somewhere else.

"Yeah, sure. The phones just over there," she replied as she pointed to a table.

"Thanks."

"So we've got 4 hours to kill before we go out," Tidus said. "What are we going to do?"

"I say we play hide and seek," Rikku said.

"How about we just get something to eat?" Namine said. Murmurs of agreement arose from the group. "Cool. The kitchens this way." The group followed her into the kitchen and Sora followed in after them.

"The phones off the hook/" Namine turned to face Sora.

"Oh, okay. I'll drive you around there. And you can grab a clean shirt. You have ketchup on that one," she laughed. Sora looked down at his shirt and rolled his eyes.

"Trust me to spill something. But you don't have to drop me off. I can walk."

"But then you'll miss all the fun. Its quicker to drive." She put her bag down and took out her car keys. "I'm just going out for a minute. Don't trash the place and no swimming Rikku," Namine shouted to the group as they were nosing in the kitchen cupboards for food.

"Wow, look at the size of this fridge!" she heard Wakka say. She laughed slightly and led Sora out to her car.

The drive only took 5 minutes and Namine pulled up in front of Sora's house.

"Thank god my dad isn't in," Sora said as he opened the car door. He turned back around to look at Namine. "Do you want to come in?"

"Oh, its alright."

"Come on. I want you to meet my mum."

"Its alright, honestly." Sora grabbed his bag and climbed out the car, shutting the door and then walking around to Namine's side and opening her door. He held out his hand.

"Come on. Please." Namine smiled and took his hand. He helped her out the car and she shut the door. Sora walked up to the door and opened it, letting Namine in first. "Mum!" he shouted as he walked in and shut the door behind him. A tall woman came down the stairs, looking worn out.

"Hi darling. Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Namine. Namine, my mum." Sora's mum shook Namine's hand.

"Ah, so you're Namine." Namine blushed slightly.

"Nice to meet you."

"My Sora has told me so much about you."

"Mum," Sora said as he avoided Namine's gaze. "Is it okay if I go out tonight?"

"But what about…?"

"Its okay, she knows."

"Oh okay. I guess you can but just watch out when you get home." A car was heard pulling up in the driveway. "Oh no, he's back early. Take your stuff and go quick."

Too late.

The door opened and Sora's father stepped in. throwing his jacket on the chair and his briefcase buy the table.

"Sandra!" he shouted, but stopped dead when he saw the trio in front of him. "What's going on here?"

"Dad, I can explain."

"No! I said no strangers in this house, especially girls. And this girl most of all. Nosing in other peoples business and giving you rides home," he said, remembering the last time he saw Namine. Sora felt Namine link her fingers with his, holding his hand.

"I'm his girlfriend," she said.

"You're what?"

"I'm his girlfriend. My names Namine. Its nice to meet you." She held out her other hand but he just ignored it. Sora's father looked at Sora again and then back at Namine.

"A good looking girl like you is with him? You're with a waste of space like him?"

"He's not a waste of space."

"He is. You don't know him like I do."

"I know him well enough to know he is not a waste of space. He is the complete opposite."

"I'd get out while you still have the chance."

"No."

"Don't speak to me like that."

"Namine, leave it," Sora said as he took Namine to the stairs and into his room. He let her hand go and he sat on the bed with his head in his hands. "Thank you." Namine knelt in front of him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm not letting you stay here tonight."

"I have to or he'll-"

"He wont do anything. Now grab what you need. You're staying at mine." Sora's head shot up, just missing Namine.

"What?"

"You can stay at my house."

"I couldn't. Your parents. I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"You can. My parents are away on business and it wouldn't be any trouble. I could use the company." Sora hesitated. "Please Sora." He smiled slightly.

"Okay. I'll just grab some stuff." Namine smiled and let him go. Sora grabbed some necessities and stuff and put it all in a bag. He finished putting his stuff in then turned to Namine. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Namine looked to the side and noticed a photo album. "What's this?" she said as she reached for it.

"Oh, just some photographs." She opened the album. Photos of Sora growing up filled the first few pages. As Namine riffled through it, she noticed some in particular.

"That's YRP's."

"Yeah. The first time I went Yuna had a camera. Remember?"

"Yeah." The first picture was of everyone (except Rikku). Namine laughed slightly at Shuyin who had put two fingers behind Tidus' head. The next picture was of Riku with Sora in a headlock. The next one made Namine's face soften. It was of her and Sora. She was leaning against him and his arm was around her shoulder. Yeah, they may have been tipsy, but Namine could remember how happy and comfortable she felt when it was taken. "I like this one," she said, turning the album towards Sora.

"Me too. I had such a great time that night.

"Same here."

"Hey! Boy!" Sora rolled his eyes. "What are you doing up there?"

"We should go," Sora said as he picked up his bag. Namine closed the album and put it back on the cabinet. She walked over to Sora.

"It'll be okay." She then took his hand again and followed him down the stairs.

"What's the bag for and where do you think you're going with that tart?" Sora's dad said.

"Don't you dare call her that. And I'm going away for a bit. Don't bother trying to find me, not that you would. Bye mum, I'll try to call." Sora adjusted his bag and left, still keeping a hold of Namine. She started laughing after he closed the front door.

"Way to go Sora. You told him/ He wont be messing with you again." Sora had to laugh to. She had a habit of making him do that. "Right, lets get back. Hopefully my house will still be intact."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well there's chapter 22. I promise you chapter 23 will be updated tomorrow. One, because I'm so addicted to typing this story up now lol. Two, as kind of an apology for updating this late. Anyway, Read and Review. Luv yas. Adios.

Chapter 23 preview

"_I said no swimming, Rikku!"_

"_I want to reunite you with someone."_

"_You're not competition."_

"_He wouldn't go the distance so I got bored."_

"_You dumped him because he wouldn't sleep with you?"_


	23. Namine meets Cleo

I am a totally bad person. I know I said I would update before but I've had so much on my plate that I couldn't. So Sorry. DO you think its possible to have a midlife crisis early? Anyway, here I am, back with another update. I loved writing this chapter, and an advanced sorry for some of the language at the end of the chapter. It isn't anything totally bad, but it is kinda harsh. Anyway, biggie thanks to those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I think you have got the point by now so do I have to say it all over again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 23: Namine meets Cleo

"I'll only stay for one night."

"Its alright. My parents are away and there's only Colette, but she's only there every other day. I'd like the company."

"Fine, but just tell me when you want me gone and I leave."

"You're staying for as long as you want. Now lets get in," Namine said as she parked. She opened the door and they were met by silence. "Yeah, something's happened. It's too quiet. Rikku!"

"We're in the kitchen!" came two voiced.

"This is going to be hard. We need to think of nicknames," Sora said. Namine laughed as she went into the kitchen. "I said no swimming Rikku!" Rikku was soaked all over.

"Tidus threw me in," she said.

"And where's Tidus?"

"He's getting changed because Riku pushed him in." Namine looked at Riku who was also wet. "Then Yuna pushed Riku in and then Lenne got Yuna and Shuyin got Lenne. In the end Shuyin just jumped in."

"So where are they all?"

"Lenne and Yuna are hogging my room (A/N: Yes Rikku and Tidus have their own rooms in Namine's house because they're such great friends ) and Shuyin is in Tidus' room with Tidus. Wakka, Lulu and Paine had a lucky escape."

"Why aren't you two changed then?" Sora asked.

"Lenne and Yuna have taken over my room and Riku's being stubborn."

"I'm waiting for Tidus to get me some clothes," Riku said, glaring at Rikku who just rolled her eyes.

"So I take it none of you have eaten then?" Namine asked.

"Nope," Rikku replied. "We were waiting for you 2 to come back." It was Namine's turn to roll her eyes. "Chill, Nami/ Maybe you should go swimming."

"No thanks." She walked over to the phone, picking it up. "Pizza it is then."

"…"

Namine, Sora, Riku, Rikku, Tidus, Yuna, Shuyin, Wakka, Lulu and Paine were all waiting impatiently on the sofas in the entrance.

"Lenne! Hurry up!" Shuyin shouted.

"She takes longer than me," Rikku said.

"And we thought that was impossible," Tidus said. Rikku glared at him.

"Finally," Shuyin said, causing everyone to look up. "Lenne, its only YRP's. Why are you all dressed up?"

"Do you want me to go change?" Lenne asked.

"No!" they all cried in unison.

"Lets just go already," Namine said. "We should've been there at half 6, its now 7." The group piled into the 3 cars then headed off to YRP's.

"…"

"I thought you said half six."

"Come on Cid. You know what Lenne's like."

"That's no excuse."

"She took two hours to get ready. It isn't my fault."

"Fine. But just this once." Cid handed Namine a tray of drinks.

"Thank you." She took the drinks over to the table and sat next to Lenne. "Drinks for everyone, but the cokes are for the drivers."

"I just love this place," Rikku giggled.

"She's off again and she hasn't even been here ten minutes," Tidus said, rolling his eyes. He put his drink down and dragged Yuna off to dance. Paine went off to meet Baralai and Wakka and Lulu were playing pool in the side room. Rikku dragged Riku off to dance, who didn't put up much of a fight, Namine had the sneaky suspicion that he didn't mind getting close to Rikku, and they were soon followed by Shuyin and Lenne.

"Just us again," Sora said. Namine laughed slightly.

"Yeah." She lifted her drink up but stopped half way.

"What is it?" Sora asked, giving her a curious look.

"What the hell are Roxas and Brocke doing here?" Sora spun around. Roxas and Brocke had just walked in, followed by a horde of girls.

"Don't worry about them, they're just desperate for attention." Sora went to turn away, but a girl caught his eye, making his breath catch in his throat. "Cleo!"

"Who?"

"That's Cleo."

"Oh, the one that went with Roxas?" Sora nodded. "She probably transferred too. Why are all yours coming over here now?"

"Oh god, they're coming over." Sora spun around to face Namine.

"Don't worry." Sora saw a shadow cast over him and he turned to see Roxas standing over him.

"Hey Sora. I want to reunite you with someone," Roxas said. Cleo came to sit next to Sora. Her brown hair swayed slightly as she laid her green eyes on Sora's face.

"Hi," she said. Sora didn't answer.

"What happened to manners?" Roxas said.

"They went down the pan when you kissed his girlfriend in your girlfriends closet," Namine said, making all eyes turn towards her. Cleo held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm cleo. You must be Namine?"

"Yeah. And do you happen to be the Cleo that cheated on Sora?" Namine said, ignoring Cleo's hand. Cleo pulled her hand away.

"I didn't cheat on him. I left him."

"No. You cheated on him THEN left him. Not the other way round."

"Namine, its alright," Sora said. "Just go away Cleo. You aren't wanted here."

"Apparently I am. Meet the new challenger for Miss Popular." Namine laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Oh its nothing." Cleo raised an eyebrow.

"What? Scared of a little competition?"

"You're not competition."

"And apparently you don't want to be popular anymore."

"I may not want to be popular but I'm not handing it over to a tart like you."

"Namine," Sora said.

"No, Sora. I'm not handing it over to her."

"I'm not a tart," Cleo said as she stood up.

"I think you are. Why did you dump Sora?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Go on. What was the reason?"

"As if I'd tell you."

"Namine, just leave it," Sora said.

"No. I want to know why."

"Cleo doesn't want to embarrass Sora," Roxas mocked.

"Namine, it doesn't matter," Sora said, stopping Namine from standing.

"Fine," Cleo said. "He said he loved me, but he wasn't willing to put out. He wouldn't go the distance so I got bored."

"You dumped him because he wouldn't sleep with you? I was right. You are a tart."

"I am not."

"And I guess Roxas did. But you dumped him after you screwed him over and got bored?"

"Namine!" Rikku gasped. The group had come back.

"You slept with Roxas whilst you were still seeing Sora and because Sora didn't do the same, you dumped him. I'm right aren't I?"

"So what if you are?" Cleo said.

"You are not going to be popular. Not whilst I'm still in this school. Face the facts now so you don't waste your time. It's not going to happen."

"You're making a powerful enemy."

"Compared to me, you're nothing. Now get lost before I do some serious damage."

"Make me." Namine stood up and stepped forward.

"Namine, no!" Sora said, standing up and stopping her. He turned to Cleo. "Get lost Cleo. No one wants you here. And if you dare hurt Namine or do anything to her, you better run, because I'll get you."

"Aww, do you fancy Miss popular?"

"I'm not going to humour you by answering. Now get lost if you like you're face the way it is." Cleo took Roxas' hand and stormed away. Sora sat down but Namine was still standing.

"Why didn't you tell me the reason why you and Cleo split?" she asked. The rest of the group had dispersed again.

"Its embarrassing."

"Its not," Namine said, sitting down.

"You didn't have to defend me."

"I was in the mood for a fight and I was going to just sit there whist she flaunted herself everywhere like she was the Queen of England. I should be saying that to you."

"Its alright."

"Thanks for saying what you did though." Sora smiled as a pink tint worked across Namine's cheeks. "Right, I'll get more drinks."

"Thanks," Sora said as she walked off. _"I have to tell her."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well, there's chapter 23 and Cleo has been introduced, well, in a manner of speaking. I can't wait for the next chapter, but for now I'm willing to except lots of reviews lol. Read and Review people. Luv yas. Adios.

Chapter 24 preview

"_I told you not to get his drunk."_

"_Lets get in before we get soaked."_

"_Namine."_

"_I was afraid."_

"_What will the others think?"_


	24. In the Rain

Hey, I'm back with another update. This chapter is kind of short but I love it so much. So here it is. And I would like to thank all those who have reviewed so far.

Skyeofnightsandfoxyproxy: thanks for the review.

RoxasxNaminex4xeverx1989: thanks for reviewing. I'm glad u love the story so much. And as to answer your question, you know when they are.

Broken-Hearted229: thanks for reviewing.

Swordbearer: Glad you like the story. Final Fantasy X and X-2 with Kingdom Hearts are my fave games so I thought I'd throw them in lol. Thanks for reviewing.

Tyjet: There is a bitch fight on the horizon, but it wont happen just yet. But I can guarantee you'll have a few fights on your hands in future chapters to come.

-secret-destination-: Glad you liked the story. Thanks for the review.

Well, here it is, chapter 24.

Disclaimer: I think you've got the point.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 24: In the rain

"Come on Wakka. We've got school tomorrow. I told you not to get drunk," Namine said as she and Sora pulled Wakka to the car. It was only 9 o'clock. "How can he be drunk already?"

"Don't know. God he's heavy," Sora said. Rain started to fall.

"Damn it," Namine said as she let go of Wakka and opened the car. She lifted him up again as Sora helped throw him in the back. The rain was getting heavier.

"The night hasn't been a total loss has it?"

"No. Wakka on the karaoke was the most funniest thing I've seen in months."

"Yeah. Lenne and Yuna were really good." Namine smiled.

"Lets get in before we get soaked." Namine locked the car and headed in. But she stopped and turned around to see Sora still standing by the car. "Come on. You'll get wet." She turned back around to the door. She was beginning to wish she brought a jacket.

"Namine." She stopped and turned around to see Sora walking towards her with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"_This is it," _he told himself. _"Now or never."_

He stopped in front of her and smiled. She smiled back. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"You look beautiful," he whispered." Namine blushed a deep crimson. Her bottom lip shivered slightly from the cold. Sora opened his jacket and wrapped it around her with his arms. "Do you want to know something?"

"Yeah," Namine replied softly.

I've fallen for you…hard." Namine laughed slightly. "Whenever I am with you, I feel so happy. Like everything is perfect with the world." Namine smiled. Sora rested his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. "I've fallen for you 100" He leaned in and brushed her lips with his before pulling away. _"Please tell me you feel the same." _ Namine smiled again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, passionately placing her lips on his. Sora finally pulled away, holding Namine close. The rain was still heavy. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know why. I guess it was because I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way." Namine smiled.

"Same here."

"Wonder what the others will think."

"I wonder how the school will react. I mean, I am still popular. But Popularity doesn't matter anymore. And what happened with Cleo is nothing to be ashamed off. Lots of people are in the same boat."

"But if I truly loved her then I would've done anything to keep her."

"No. You weren't ready and she was a slut." Sora laughed and hugged Namine, kissing the top of her head. They were interrupted by a banging noise from behind Sora. They looked to see Wakka banging against the window of Namine's car.

"Let me out guys. I'm not drunk ya." Namine laughed.

"Lets leave him. He'll fall asleep again in 5."

"Yeah. Come on, its only 9 and we have another hour. I haven't danced with you yet," Sora said.

"What about the others? What do you think they'll say?"

"Don't know. Wouldn't really care to be honest." Namine laughed.

"Okay then. Lets go. I'm freezing." Sora let Namine go and took her hand, leading her back into YRP's. Wakka had stopped banging and was now asleep in the back of Namine's car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well, there it is. The thing that I knew a lot of you were waiting for. And you will have probably noticed that it is kinda the same thing that Namine said back in chapter 2. But it wasn't the exact same. Hmm. Hints for what might occur in future chaps lol. Anyway, review people. You will all get cookies next chapter. Big double chocolate chip ones. Yummy. Okay, now I'm hungry. While I'm off to get food, you can review lol. Hope ya liked it. Adios.

Chapter 25 preview

"_Wakka! Get out of my car!"_

"_So what's it going to be like tomorrow?"_

"_Like this."_

"_Goodnight."_


	25. Their first night

I am such a horrible person. Please forgive me. I was planning on updating sooner but school, friends, family, mental and emotionalbreakdowns...life in general got in the way. But I'm still alive and kinda kicking and I'm back with another update. And once again, I love the reviews. Personalised messages at bottom. Anyway, my other story is pissin me off major time so I'm removing it and startin from scratch and if it dont work this time, its goin for good. Or until the summer when I have more time because of exams. Anyway, sorry if this chapter is kinda short, but its to help the plot move forward. They will get longer, I promise you. Anyway, here it is. Chapter 25.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 25: The first night

"Wakka, get out now."

"Leave me alone, man. I'm tired ya," Wakka said groggily.

"Wakka! Get out of my car!" Namine shouted as she tried to pull Wakka out of the back of her car. The group were standing in the school car park, splitting up into their cars. "Riku, get your arse over here and help."

"I told you not to get him double vodkas," Riku said as he grabbed Wakka's arm.

"I didn't buy him them."

"Then who did?" Namine stopped pulling Wakka and turned around.

"Rikku!" she shouted. Rikku jumped slightly and turned to Namine, giggling slightly. "Did you give Wakka vodka?"

"He said he would only sing if he was drunk. So I made him drunk. I only gave him a few."

"How many is 'a few'?" Rikku messed about with her fingers.

"Erm…eleven."

"You gave him 11 double vodkas! Are you crazy? Are you trying to kill him?" Rikku shifted back slightly. "Argg, you'll have to take him home Riku."

"Sure." They finally got Wakka into Riku's car. Rikku ended up going homewith Tidus and she would have to pick up her car tomorrow as Lenne drove her car from the club. They all went their separate ways and Namine and Sora were left alone in the car park.

"He definatly isn't going to be in tomorrow," Namine said as she turned to face Sora. "Well, we best get to mine then."

"Are you sure its okay?"

"Yeah, come on."

"…"

"So, whats it going to be like tomorrow?"

"At school?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess we just act normal."

"You at popular and I'll act like an outcast?"

"No. I mean like this."

Namine and Sora were sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Sora was lying down and Namine was lying next to him, his arm around her waist. Pizza boxes and empty coke cans littered the floor.

"I'd like that," Sora said as his grip tightened on her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Rikku's face when she saw us dancing. Wish I had a camera with me." Sora laughed. "Besides, I don't care what people think. For the first ime in years, everything in my life is perfect." Namine yawned. "I really cant be bothered moving.

"Neither can I." Namine snuggled (A/N: I love that word. Its so fluffy) into Sora and gave him a quick kiss. "Good night," he said as he kissed her forehead. She had already fallen asleep in his arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well, there it is. Chapter 25. Sorry once again for shortness but that only means I'll update the next chapter quicker. Possibly tomorrow. Anyway, below are the review messages, and there wont be a preview for the next chapter because its still in final development. But it will be up 2moz. Read and Review people. Luv yas x x x

brokensilverchains: I'm glad liked it :-)

Dragoon knight: Glad you're liking it. And I havent stopped writing. lol.

Broken-Hearted229: It isnt an easy thing to express you're feelings to someone, as some of my past experiences would back up lol. Heres the next update.

Carriles: I'm glad u think this 'is sweet as hell' lol. thanks for the review.

Tyjet: Haha, liked the last part, and its did take a while for him to grow a pair, but theres still more to go, and a fight will crop up soon.

t w i l i t . d a n c e r: Glad ya liked it. :-)

RoxasxNaminex4xeverx1989: Glad u liked it and u think im a gud author. And I want that chocolate cake! You cant have any of my cookies now muahahaha. lol.

Princess Kairi: Glad u liked it and it rAWkSmY wOrLd too lol, heres the update.

x0julia0x: Heres the update.

Asavako:Heres the update and I'm glad u like it. The wirters block is still there but I'm working on it :-)

guardian angel 1106: Glad ya like it lol.

OceanicRequiem: Heres the update.


	26. Facing school

I am such a bad person. Forgive me for not updating when I said I would. Exams started and I've been bogged down with revision and I didnt have time. Forgive me. But the nest update is here, and this time is longer. Well, longish anyway. And I'm doing this because A)I have time to and I wanna get to the really good bits and B)I was worried RoxasxNaminex4xeverx1989 was going to kill me if I didnt. So here it is. And I big thank you to all the fans of this fic. I love you all. The fact that you all like this fic makes me so happy lol. And I big thank you to jackie, RoxasxNaminex4xeverx1989, wing-sama, Albino Aguaminer, Tyjet, Twilit Dancer., Naminefever, Dragoon Night and Princess Kairi. You all rock my socks. I've been saying that a lot lately. Anyway, heres chapter 26.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 26: Facing school

"Why are they walking together?"

"Do you think they're going out?"

"Whats Namine doing with an outcast?" Namine shifted uncomfortably next to Sora.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"I just want everyone to shut up." Sora laughed slightly and took Namine's hand. The whispering grew and the looks became more intence. Namine moved closer to Sora. When they reached her locker, Sora let go of her and lent against the wall.

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm not. I just don't like the looks I'm getting. Besides, I've got bigger fish to fry."

"Who?"

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Namine slammed her locker shut and Sora cringed. "I've been hearing interesting things about you two."

"Good for you," Namine said sarcasticly as she faced Cleo. "Now if you don't mind, your giant arse is blocking the way and I need to get to homeroom."

"Havent you ever heard of manners?"

"Well, seeing as you don't have any, I wouldn't have to use them as you wouldn't understand me." Cleo's composure slipped.

"You looking for a fight?"

"Bit slow aren't ya?"

"Okay, okay," Sora said as he stepped infront of Namine. "Just go away Cleo."

"But we need to talk."

"No we don't."

"We do."

"He said no," Nmaine interrupted. The warning bell rang. "Well, as much as I want to hit you, we need to go."

"I'll walk with you."

"What?"

"I'm in the same homeroom."

"Oh no. Pleasse tell me this is a nightmare."

"Come on," Sora said as he took Namine's hand and pushed past Cleo. "Don't let her get to you. That's what she wants."

"But shes so annoying."

"I know. She's changed." Sora opened the homeroom door but quickly shut it and a thud was heard fromtthe other side.

"What the hell?" Namine said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Sora!" a voice shouted. Namine opened the door to see Rikku clutching her face.

"Rikku?" Rikku looked at Sora.

"You," she said, pointing the finger. "Why'd you slam the door?"

"You were running at me."

"I wanted Nami." Namine started laughing. "What?"

"Take your hand away from your mouth Rikku. You're alright. Now what was it you wanted?"

"Well" Rikku's eyes fluttered down to Sora and Namine's hands which were still locked together. "Aww, youtwo are so cute." Sora laughed and Namine blushed slightly. "Right, the news is that a certain person is joining our homeroom."

"We already know," Sora said. "We had a run in with her earlier. Namine looked ready to kill."

"I thought you didn't care anymore?"

"I don't, but I don't want to be know as the popular who lost to a tart," Namine said.

"Its not nice to talk about people behind their backs."

"Ah, but you're not a person. You're the monster from the black lagoon," Namine said as Rikku stifled a laugh.

"Manners, Nami, manners," Cleo said. Namine turned to face Cleo.

"Don't call me that. Only my friends can call me that."

"Touched a nerve have I?"

"Just go away Cleo."

"Too chicken to fight me?"

"No. Its just that I'm not willing to fight you in the middle of homeroom."

"Why not?"

"Here we go again, back to the manners thing."

"A true popular would. Just wait Namine, you're going to lose." Cleo then stalked away and took a seat next to Roxas at the back of the room.

"Argg, I hate her so much."

"Wow, shes a total biatch," Rikku said. "Come on." She took Namine's hand and dragged her and Sora over to their desks. "She's just jealous. I mean, you're popular with a cute boyfriend, who wouldn't be?" Namine laughed.

"Well, we've survived the morning," Sora said to Namine as he took her hand across his desk.

"Yeah."

"But it doesn't matter what others say, does it?"

"No. We'll stick together."

"Yeah."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Oooo, trouble with Cleo starting. Will she ever get more brain cells? Will paradise remain for our two lovers or will something ruin it? How long will it all last? Is there something between Rikku and Riku (that sounds wierd)? U'll just hve to stay tuned to find out wont ya? lol. Update coming when I've got a break from revision. Read d review people. Love yas. Adios x x x x


	27. A warning to pass on

Well, my exams are over until the 7th of June now so that means I can update this, finish my new and improved fic 'The Warrior and The Mistress' and finish the last few chapters of this fic. Now, 'Popularity doesn't matter' is coming to a close soon. There are only a few chapters left to go. And now I'm toying with the idea of making a sequel to this. I have a few possible ideas. That's why I haven't already written the ending to this because the ending would influence what happens in the sequel and blah dee blah blah, so now I'm addressing all my readers. I want to know if you want a sequel to this. I'd only write one if the readers want one. I wouldn't want it to be completely pointless. So there's a question I need answering. If it be in reviews or on email/MSN/AIM I want to know so I don't finish this and start a sequel that isn't wanted. Anyway, I reached 100 reviews. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. You are all absolutley fantastic!

Now, here's chapter 27.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 27: A warning to pass on

Soon, two months had passed and things were still going strong. Sora and Namine were still together and rarely spent time apart. Sora had went back home after a week. The fact he went up against his dad hit a nerve in his father. If Sora could easily walk out then there's no telling what he was capable of. Sora was keeping quite for his mother's sake. There was an occasional push or shove, but Sora didn't care. His life was so much better now and it was all thanks to her.

Riku had finally asked Rikku out after numerous weeks of flirting and were now spending as much time together as possible. The 'Final Dance' was coming up for the seniors and the nominations for king and queen were to be announced today.

"I wonder who it will be?" Rikku said.

"Namine will be one of course. People have always liked her. But now even more people do so she's bound to win," Lenne replied. "And you will. And _her_."

"I can't believe people actually like her." Lenne and Rikku had just had chemistry together and were waiting for everyone else.

"What about King?" Lenne asked.

"Well, I reckon Roxas will be one, I don't think Tidus will be, Brocke might be one. As for number n3, Sora."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, he's popular now isn't he, so that going to make him a nominee," Rikku replied.

"It would be so cute if Sora and Namine got it."

"Yeah. It would be such a good ending."

"Ending?"

"Yeah. We finish soon. Do you think they'll still be together?"

"Kinda. They've risked a lot to be together."

"I dunno. I don't think they will. Sora's going back to Fate for University and Namine's staying here. That's a big distance when you think about it."

"Yeah, I know, but they're so happy when they're together. They're perfect."

"I agree. It would be a shame to ruin it, but its not like we c do anything." Rikku fished food around her plate before looking up. "Oh no, look who's coming over." Lenne turned around just before someone sat next to her.

"Well, I know I look gorgeous but there's no need to stare Lenne." Lenne rolled her eyes and Rikku nearly chocked on her food. Cleo had sat herself in Namine's seat and her clique had surrounded her. "Well, I thought I'd just pop over to give you a warning to pass onto a friend."

"What you want to say to Namine, you can say it to her face," Rikku said.

"I can't find her. Anyway, tell her to watch her back. Its clear we'll be against each other for Queen and the crown will be mine." Cleo stood up. "Oh, and tell her to watch what's close to her. There's no telling when something might…crop up…and ruin it all." Cleo stalked away, her clique on her heels.

"What did she mean?" Lenne asked.

"Dunno, but I think we should keep an eye on her."

"What about Namine?"

"Well, only tell her if we have too. Don't want her worrying about nothing, do we?"

"But what if it's not nothing? I mean, when she said something might 'crop up and ruin it all', do you think she meant something will happen to Namine and Sora?"

"I don't know, but for now we should keep it to ourselves. Cleo's probably all talk. Besides, where are the others?"

"Dunno. Wait, there's Riku. " Riku, Tidus and Wakka walked over and sat down.

"Hey guys, what's happening?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There's chapter 27. Sorry it was short but like I said, I'm in the middle of exams and I have piles loads of revision. Anyway, chapter 28 is way longer, and some interesting facts appear. But I can't wait for chapter 29. RoxasxNaminex4xeverx1989 knows what I mean lol. So read and review people. Read and Review! I love all the reviews you leave. I'm glad people love this story. Adios x x x


	28. Kings and Queens

You should all hate me. I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in absolutely ages. I was meaning to but then exams came up and Greece and working extra hours. But its here at last. Chapter 28. Thank you for sticking with this story. And its coming to an end soon. I'm still on the fence whether to have a sequel or not. I know two people want one but I'm still on the fence. Anyway, thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter. Here's the next one.

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Chapter 28: Kings and Queens

"Well, my parents are out of town for the night, so do you wanna come around?" Namine said, leaving against her now closed locker.

"Yeah, love too," Sora said, standing up straight. "Come on, I'm hungry," he said, holding her hand tightly. Namine laughed.

"You're always hungry. I had to buy even more ice cream yesterday. My parents were wondering why I eat so much." It was Sora's turn to laugh.

"Next thing you know, I'll be moving in." Sora laughed again but Namine was silent. "What's wrong?" he asked as he stopped, still holding Namine's hand.

"What are we going to do after we finish here? You're going back to Fate and I'm staying here."

"It'll be okay. We'll figure something out."

"But Fate is 6 hours from here."

"Is this a hint?"

"No, of course not, don't be daft. I'm just worried."

"Well, don't be. Nothing is going to change. We'll be okay. I promise. I'm not letting you go. You're stuck with me." Namine laughed slightly.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now, come on. We need to eat," Sora said as he pulled her towards the canteen. Namine smiled and walked closer to Sora's side.

XxXxX 

"Hey guys," Sora said, sitting next to Riku, Namine then sitting next to Sora and Lenne. "How is everyone?" 'Alright' and 'good' passed around the table.

"So, nominations for king and queen," Yuna said. "I wonder who it might be," she said sarcastically, looking at Sora and Namine.

"Not me," Sora said.

"Yes, you," Tidus added. "Come on. You're popular. You're bound to be nominated.

"I'm not popular," Sora said before stuffing a sandwich in his mouth, causing Namine to laugh.

"You are. Since you've been dating Namine you are." Sora looked at Namine then at the group.

"I don't care about being king."

"But if Namine gets queen, another lad will have the first dance with her," Rikku said. Sora stopped eating, causing everyone to look at him.

"Oooh, Sora's jealous," Tidus laughed.

"First dance?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. The first dance is shared between king and queen. Tradition."

"Oh."

"Don't worry," Namine said. "I wouldn't dance with anyone else."

"Aww, so cute." Lenne gushed.

"But you have to if you're queen and Sora isn't king," Shuyin said.

"I don't. Its my choice."

"Aww, my mission is complete," Lenne clapped.

"Lenne!" Rikku shouted. "God you're mental sometimes."

"Look, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. We don't even know who has been nominated," Namine said.

"Yeah, now I want to finish eating in peace," Sora said, biting into his sandwich again.

"Him and food," Riku said, rolling his eyes, causing the group to laugh and a bit of sandwich to be thrown at Riku.

XxXxX 

"Okay, now class, I know you're eager to know the nominations for homecoming king d queen, but if you don't calm down, I'm never going to tell you," the teacher snapped. The room went quiet instantly. "Thank you. Now, as every single person in here knows, the nominations for king and queen have been collected. And by the atmosphere in this room, I take it you want to know who the final 6 are."

"Just announce them already," a boy shouted at the back.

"Fine. What happened to patience? Anyway, the nominations for king are…Brocke Callahan."

"Wonder who he paid," Rikku whispered to Namine, who started laughing.

"Roxas Reynolds."

"They must be in it together," Rikku whispered to Namine again, earning a nudge from Namine who started laughing again.

"And Sora Smith." Namine stopped laughing and looked at Sora. A surprised look was on his face. She reached over and grasped his hand.

"Congrats." Sora looked at her. She smiled.

"Thanks. I think." She laughed slightly and Sora smiled.

"Right, now for queen. The first nominee is…Cleo Jacobs." Cleo started to clap her hands and each one of her clique hugged her. Namine rolled her eyes.

"She's so pathetic," she whispered to Rikku.

"I know. I wonder who she slept with to get the votes." Namine started laughing again. "Would've had to have been half the school to stand a chance." Namine smiled at Rikku.

"Rikku Harper." Rikku's face lit up and Namine high fived her.

"And Namine Rained." Namine smiled and Sora squeezed her hand slightly.

"Congrats to you too." Namine laughed slightly as Sora lent over and gently kissed her cheek.

"Thanks."

"Right, now that's over with, back to algebra." A loud groan rang out through the classroom.

XxXxX 

"I can't believe I was nominated. Me." Namine laughed. "What?"

"Its nothing."

Sora and Namine were standing at Namine's locker. It was the end of the day and Sora was still wondering why he had been nominated as king.

"Why me? I mean, there are so many other people out there who would be better, like Axel." Namine laughed again.

"One, Axel is a jerk and no one would want him. Two, why not you? You're perfect."

"But you're biased." Namine rolled her eyes and closed her locker.

"Stop putting yourself down. You'll do great."

"But I wont get king. Then I'll have to watch you dance with some other guy."

"Don't worry. I'm positive you'll win."

"Oh no."

"Seriously. Stop it now."

"No, its 'oh no' she's here." Namine turned around and Sora saw her fists clench. "Don't let her get to you."

"Hey Sora," Cleo said as she walked past Namine and hugged Sora, his eyes going wide. "Congratulations on being nominated."

"Erm…you too?" Sora looked at Namine who was going red with anger.

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you. I just know we'll be sharing that first dance."

"Excuse me," Namine said, her arms crossed and glaring at Cleo.

"Oh, its you." Namine's eyes narrowed. "Anyway, Sora. If you want some help in practicing your dancing, call me." Cleo then kissed Sora's cheek and stalked away.

"The nerve," Namine said as she turned back to Sora. "And you!"

"What did I do?"

"You let her hug you! Then kiss you!"

"What else could I do?"

"Well, erm, how about stopping her!" Namine turned around and headed towards the exit.

"Come on Nami. You know what she's like."

"You could've stopped her."

"Namine." Sora grabbed Namine's hand and stopped her. "Its only you."

"But she sounded-"

"Who cares? You shouldn't. I'd never leave you for her."

"Really?"

"Really really." Namine laughed slightly. "Come on. Let's get to yours. We can't let her get to us. That's what she wants."

"You're right. Come on. I'll order in Pizza."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Well, that's it. Chapter 28 finally updated. Anyway, I'm looking forward to the next chapter. That's were things develop and go further. And I promise, from the bottom of my heart, that it will be updated ASAP. Promise. Read and Review. Adios x x x x


	29. One step forward, Two steps Back

I am so sorry it took me so long to update when I said I would ages ago. But things kept on pilling up and getting out of control so all the stories got pushed back. But here it is. The very overdue update. Thank you everybody for the reviews you have given this fic and I hope this new chapter doesnt disapoint you after such a long wait.

Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to the lucky buggers at Square Enix and Disney.

XxXxXxXxX

Chapter 29 – One step forward, two steps back

"I say we watch 'King Kong'."

"Hell no. 'Friends'."

"The Ring?"

"Sora!"

"Fine. I'll let you watch Friends." Namine laughed as she got up and went over to the T.V.

"What do you mean 'I'll let you'? Its my house and my T.V."

"Lets not get technical. Now hurry up. I'm lonely." Namine shook her head and put the T.V on. She stood up and walked back over. Sora opened his arms and Namine lay next to him on the couch. "You know when I said in school that you were the only one?" Namine nodded as she turned to face him. "I meant it."

"I'm glad." Sora smiled and wrapped his arms around Namine's waist, placing his forehead on hers and closing his eyes. Namine looked at him d smiled. _"So perfect…"_

"Sora?" she said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me tonight."

"Of course. Its not like I can go home. Its ten past ten."

"No, I meant…" Sora opened his eyes and backed away from Namine slightly. "I mean, if you don't want to its fine. I understand if you weren't sure, I just-"

"Its not that. I just…are you sure?"

"Yes." Sora smiled and kissed Namine passionately. Namine held Sora tightly and ran her fingers through his hair. "Wait," Namine said as she pulled away. She stood up and helped Sora up. She smiled and led him upstairs.

'Friends' carried on playing on the T.V…forgotten.

XxXxX 

Namine awoke to the sun shining through her windows, landing on the bed. Yawning, she opened her eyes and gazed upon Sora, still sleeping soundly. A smile crossed her face as she brushed a stand of hair from his eyes. He looked so peaceful. _'Could this be…could it be…' _

Sora's arm was across Namine's waist, holding her close to whilst they lay under the covers together.

'_To stay like this…'_ Namine smiled to herself. Closing her eyes, a thought suddenly hit her. _'Holy Crap! School!" _Shooting up, making sure the covers didn't slip, she shook Sora.

"Sora! Wake up!"

"Just 10 more minutes Namine," Sora replied, reaching for the place in which Namine once lay but found nothing. "Nami?"

"Sora, you have to get up. We were meant to be at school 2 hours ago!"

"School?"

"Yeah." Sora's eyes widened.

"Crap!" Sora rolled over but successfully fell out of the bed. Namine laughed as she through his jeans at him.

"Get moving."

"But wont it look funny if I go in wearing exactly what I wore yesterday?"

"We don't he time to worry."

"I think we do. Its not you that going to get the funny looks."

"Sora, I would lend you something but for some reason I don't think they'll fit." Sora's eyebrows furrowed.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Just get dressed. I'm having the bathroom first."

"Hey! No fair!"

"Its my house." Sora admitted defeat and tried to find his underwear, whilst muttering about girls and bathrooms under his breath.

XxXxX 

"Where are they?"

"Calm down Rikku."

"What if there has been an accident. Namine's parents are out of town."

"There hasn't been an accident."

"What if she's been kidnapped?"

"Rikku!"

"Hush," the teacher said, turning back to write notes on the board.

"How do you know that she hasn't?"

"Because its Namine. She wouldn't let herself get kidnapped. Now, just do the work or you'll end up in detention and you'll never find out what happened to Namine."

"So something has happened?"

"Sora didn't go home last night. Wakka never saw him."

"He spent the night at Namine's? Doing the naughty monkey dance?"

"Rikku!"

"Hush Mr Morgan or I'll put you in detention." Riku glared at Rikku and went back to his work.

"Sorry." All Rikku got in return was a growl.

"Well, Miss Raine, Mr Smith, nice of you to join us at last. You're late."

"Car broke down. Sorry Miss," Namine said whilst fixing her bag.

"Right. Take your seats then." Namine thanked the teacher as she and Sora sat down, Namine next to Rikku and Sora next to Namine.

"Oi, missy. What happened to you? Or should I include Sora in that? Apparently he never went home last night."

"So?"

"So…He stayed at your house didn't he?"

"What of it?"

"You didn't do the naughty monkey dance did you?"

"Rikku!"

"Miss Raine! I will not have you turn up late and then disrupt my class! Detention after school." Namine look back down at her work.

"I swear to God Rikku."

"Did you?" Namine took one look at her and nodded.

"Holy Crap!"

"Mrs Clarkson! I will not have you cuss in this classroom! You will join Miss Raine in detention tonight." Rikku blushed and looked down.

"Serves you right."

"Whatever."

XxXxX 

"I can't believe you did it."

"Shut up Rikku."

"I can't help it. I thought you were waiting for Mr Right." Namine rolled her eyes. They were standing in the dinner cue and Rikku was unwilling to let the subject drop. Taking her lunch and paying for it, Namine found their table empty and as soon as Rikku sat down, she lent in close to her.

"I know. But I…I think that maybe Sora is that Mr Right I went on about." Rikku squealed and hugged Namine from across the table.

"So you love him?" Namine went silent. "How can you know he's Mr Right if you don't love him?"

"I didn't say that I didn't. I'm just not sure."

"Well, I'll give him a good beating if he breaks your heart now."

XxXxX 

"Why do you keep smiling?"

"What?"

"That smile hasn't left your face since you came in late this morning. You did stay at Namine's last night, didn't you? And let me guess, you got some?"

"Riku! It wasn't like that."

"What was it then? 'Making love?'" Riku said, raising his fingers to mock speech marks. Sora was silent. "Oh shit, it was? Oh, am I'm sorry man."

"Leave it Riku."

"So, you love her?"

"I…I dunno yet. I'm seeing how it goes. But at the moment…yeah, it's a possibility." Riku smiled.

"I'm happy for you man. Just don't screw it up."

"What do you mean?"

"Here comes trouble," Riku said, nodding to behind Sora. Sora turned and groaned as Cleo made her way towards him, a distressed look on her face.

"Sora?"

"What now Cleo?"

"I need to talk to you. Urgently. Can we meet after school?" Sora studied her face. She looks seriously upset. "I know things haven't been good between us, but you're the only person her I truly know and I need someone who I can trust."

"Erm, okay. I'll see you by my locker after school, okay?"

"Thanks Sora," Cleo said, turning and walking away.

"You're so gullible," Riku said coming up behind Sora.

"I'm not. The last time she looked like that was when her father died. And she was right. I am the only person she knows best. Even before Roxas."

"Whatever. Just watch out man."

XxXxX 

"I can't believe we're stuck in detention."

"I've never had a detention. Wait until my parents hear about this."

"Don't panic Namine. Just blame it on stress." Namine looked at Rikku with a raised eyebrow. "Trust me. It always works with my parents."

"Right. Anyway, how are you and Riku?"

"We're okay. Things are going well. He's even started talking about the future. I think he has plans. He said he wants to go to the same University as me so its all looking good."

"I'm glad. Riku's a nice guy."

"He is. He spoils me too much."

"And you're complaining? That's not like you Rikku." Rikku laughed quietly, looking away as the teacher looked up at them. "I can't wait until this nightmare is over."

"I know."

"I can't believe some kids come here for kicks." Namine sighed and laced her head on the desk. "I could think of so many better things to be doing with my time."

"And I bet that they all include Sora?" Namine smiled slightly. "It seems like it's been forever since we had a girly night."

"I know. Hey, how about this Friday night you come to my house? I'll rent some hardcore chick flicks, but some junk food and get some pizza. What do ya say?"

"Sounds like fun."

"Excellent." Namine looked t the clock. "Only ten more minutes of this left."

XxXxX 

Sora stood at his locker, stuffing in his gym bag as he had just had basketball practise. He shut his locker and glanced at his watch. Cleo should be there already as she would have just had cheerleading practice. He laughed as he remembered the day when Namine had handed over the captaincy of the squad. She refused to lead a team in which a 'horrible grock was trying to pass itself off as a cheerleader'.

Sora looked at his watch again, until he heard the sound of heels from behind him. He turned to see Cleo walking towards him, a distressed look on her face. He lent against his locker as he watched her place her bag down.

"So, what is it?" Cleo looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. "Cleo?"

"Its dreadful. She was so young. She didn't deserve to go like that." Cleo sniffed and wiped her eyes with her hand. "Its just so hard to think about her being gone."

"What is it? Has some one died?" Cleo let out a wail and wrapped her arms around Sora. Sora stood still for a moment before gently wrapping his arms around her. "Its okay Cleo. I'm sure it was quick."

"They tried to revive her but it didn't work. She was already gone." Cleo let out another wail and held onto Sora tighter. "I don't mean to be like this. It's just so hard. And I had to come in today as well."

"Its okay," Sora said, rubbing her back slightly.

"I know I've been a bitch to you but I just had no one else to turn to. No one knows me like you do."

"Its okay Cleo." She lifted her head off Sora's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Sora…"

Sora had not time to react before Cleo had placed her lips softly onto his.

XxXxX 

"Thank the Gods that's over. I don't think I would've lasted another minute in there."

"Me too. Listen, will you come with me to my locker? I need to drop off a few things and then I said I'd meet Sora by his," Namine said.

"Sure. I haven't had a chance to question him yet." Namine laughed.

"You wont let this go yet, will you?"

"I will. But he needs to be threatened. I wont have him hurt you."

"Thanks for being such a great friend, Rikku."

"No problem."

"I can threaten Riku if you want me too?"

"Its okay. You can't pass for the threatening type. And Riku is too macho. He'd just brush you off."

"True," Namine said laughing. They carried on walking down the corridor, but as they turned the corner, Namine dropped the books she was holding and felt her heart stop in her chest.

"Sora…" There was Sora, with his arms around Cleo in a kiss.

XxXxX 

'_What the hell? You're dating Namine! Get a grip." _

Sora's eyes shot open as he looked at Cleo. He opened his eyes and pushed her away, still holding her arms.

"Cleo." He heard a whimper from his right and turned to see Namine standing with Rikku, unshed tears filling her eyes. "Namine!" Before Sora could move towards her, Namine had turned and fled. He pushed Cleo away and legged it after Namine. "Namine! Please wait!"

Namine reached the doubled door entrance of the school and pushed the doors open, stumbling down the steps. Tears ran down her cheeks and blurred her vision. He could hear him shouting her name but she dared not turn back. She felt her heart break as she tried to find her car, only to find a hand wrapped around her arm.

"Namine-"

"Get off me!" She shook his hand off her arm and turned to face him. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Namine, please hear me out."

"How can I?! It's meant to be you and me, Sora. Not her! How could you do that to me after last night? Have you any idea how much courage I had to find to do that?"

"I know. But its not what it looks like."

"That's the classic excuse. Next you're going to turn to me and say it wasn't your fault!"

"But Nami, it-"

"Don't Nami me Sora! Don't you dare call me that! You have no right to call me that anymore. Its over."

"But Namine, I lo-"

"Don't you dare tell me you love me!" Namine shouted, leaning in towards Sora and causing him to step back. "Don't you dare turn to me and tell me you love me to try and save this relationship!" Namine laughed and put her hands to her head. "I can't believe I thought I was falling in love with you. I can't believe it. If I had known you were a cheating scum bag I would have never considered it!"

"I'm not a cheat."

"Then what was that Sora? Practice for me? A bit of adventure, thinking you wouldn't get caught?"

"It was nothing like that. She came on to me."

"But you didn't push her away!"

"I did!"

"After you were caught!"

"This isn't my fault Namine. It wasn't meant to happen."

"That's what they all say after they've been caught."

"For Christ's sake Namine! I didn't want to kiss her…I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. It was all one way. And if you don't believe me, what can I do to make you believe me?"

"You shouldn't have done it."

"I didn't do anything! You have to believe me. I can't lose you." Namine was silent. "Nami?"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you did it." Namine turned and left him, unwilling to let him see the tears that were falling down her cheeks again.

"Nami," Sora whispered after her, a lone tear falling down his cheek as he watched her walk away. He watched her get into her car and drive off, taking his heart with her.

XxXxX 

"I guess the honeymoon period is over then. All I have to do is wait for him to come back into my arms."

XxXxX

Well, what did you think? I thought that after such a long wait, I'd give you quite a long chapter. If there are any mistakes, thats my fault. I was just in a rush to get it typed up and updated before anyone had a go at me for being lazy. Read and Review peeps. Adios.


	30. Over

Okay, this chapter is to help the progression from chapter 29 to chapter 31. I've already got chapter 31 written but i wont post that up for a bit. I want to keep you guessing lol. So by special request, here's an update of 'Popularity doesnt matter'.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy. They are property of Disney and Square Enix.

Chapter 30 – Over

"Why? Why me Rikku? Why do I always pick the wrong guy?"

"Hush. Its okay. Sora's an ass for risking you. He's not worth crying over," Rikku replied, handing Namine another tissue.

"But he seemed so genuine."

"I know."

"I just keep wondering about what would have happened if I hadn't caught them. Would they have went back to hers to…you know? Would he have ever told me about it?" Namine let out another wail.

"I knew I should've threatened him earlier."

"And to think that I thought I was in love with him. How can I be so stupid?" Namine sniffed and wiped her eyes with the tissue Rikku had given her. "How can I face school tomorrow?"

"You'll think of something. But Nami, I have to go."

"Oh yeah. Its your anniversary."

"Yeah. I mean, I don't see any point celebrating it, but its Riku."

"I understand Rik. You go and have fun. Don't fret about me. I'll just annoy Lenne on the phone." Rikku laughed.

"I'll bring you some chocolate cake later, okay?"

XxXxX 

"What the hell have I done Shuyin? I've lost her."

"No you haven't. Just explain to her what happened."

"I tried, but she wouldn't have any of it." Sora slammed down his coke glass, gaining a few looks.

"Listen, you have to calm down. You did nothing wrong apart from try to comfort Cleo. You had no idea that she was going to kiss you. From the looks of it, you did nothing wrong and Namine is over reacting."

"The problem is Shuyin…I think I kissed her back."

XxXxX 

"Go on. Say it. Say to me that you told me so."

"I'm not going to do that Namine."

"But you told me it was never going to work out. That Populars and Outcasts couldn't mix like that."

"That's not true. Look at Tidus and Yuna. They were from opposite ends of the social scale and they're still together."

"Then why didn't it work for me?!" Lenne shook her head as Namine slammed her head back onto her pillow.

"I don't know. It's that Cleo. It's all a bit fishy. I mean, Riku told Shuyin that when Cleo saw Sora during lunch, she seemed really upset. But when we were in cheerleading practice she was fine."

"He saw her at lunch?!"

"That's not the point. The point is, I think she set it up. I mean…I know what I mean. She's been wanting to get between you and Sora for ages. She doesn't like the fact that you have something she wants. And you have popularity. You being in detention was the perfect opportunity to do something with him."

"So you don't think it was his fault?"

"To be honest, no."

XxXxX 

"You what!"

"I think I might he kissed her back."

"You twit! What did you tell Namine?"

"That it was all Cleo."

"You prick!" Sora cowered away from Shuyin as people began to glare at them and muttered about 'youths making too much noise' under their breaths.

"Shuyin. I think you need to calm down."

"I wont be calm. Namine means so much to me and you screwed her over!"

"I'd be quite you two or you're going to get kicked out." Sora and Shuyin looked up to see Roxas sliding in next to Sora in their booth in the dinner.

"Roxas? What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"I've come to give you some advice."

"Advise? Off you? If I remember, you cheated on Namine."

"Just as you have from the sound of it." Sora glared. "Listen. I agree with Shuyin. You're a prick. So am I for that matter. But I didn't realise it until I'd lost Namine." Sora's eyebrows furrowed.

"Your point is?"

"You have to get Namine back, or you'll regret it."

"You think I don't already."

"Don't tell her that you kissed Cleo back. Then you'll have lost her for good. Grovel like your life depends on it. Tell her how much she means to you."

"Why didn't you do any of this?" Shuyin asked.

"Because as much as I wanted her, somewhere inside of me knew she didn't want me, she wanted Sora." Sora was silent.

"What have I done? I've lost the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen intently," Shuyin said. "I think you should listen to Roxas."

XxXxX 

"So you think I've been set up."

"Yeah."

"And that I should give him another chance?"

"Yeah?"

"And what planet are you on?!"

"Nami-"

"How can I give him another chance? For all I know, he could go do it again."

"But he didn't cause it."

"Maybe not. But he didn't push her away until he was caught."

XxXxX 

"You are the worlds greatest git Sora." Roxas said, holding his head in his hands.

"I can't lie to her."

"Then do you want to lose her?!"

"Why did you kiss her back?" Shuyin asked.

"It was Fate all over again. The way things were back then, when I loved Cleo. Before she became the bitch she is now. It wasn't forced. It was soft. Like Namine. She reminded me of my good past but of my great future…with Namine. A future I don't have now because I've screwed it all up. I can't turn around and say I thought I was kissing Namine, because that's not how it was. I…I don't know how to explain it."

"You better try."

"It was a breakaway from the prison I've been in my entire life. I get it all the time with Namine, but this time it was something weird. But all it was was a brief flash. Nothing more. I then realised what was happening and that the greatest thing in my life was at steak."

"Okay," Roxas said. "What ever you do, don't tell Namine that."

"Why not? I can't lie."

"Because all you will get is a slap. And yes you can lie if it saves the relationship you had with Namine."

"You're right."

"I have to get her back."

XxXxX

I'm sorry if there are any errors on it. At the moment I dont have time to run through it. So I'm sorry. Anyway, next chapter will be updated soon and I cant wait. Squee. So read and review peeps. Adios.


	31. A wasted chance for redemption

Important: Ok, as this update is kind of overdue, I am now updating it haha. And due to the fact a close fan wants it to be updated then here it is. Hope ya like it and u better write me another song for it lol. I had fun writing this chapter and to me it is one of the most important chapters of the story as it signals the beginning of the end. tear I hope you enjoy it. New sides come out to some characters and new events take place that are very important. So, enough with me rammbling on and on. Here's the next chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. Coursework has screwed up my brain so I'm slightly delirious at the moment.

Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy ... yet. Muahahaha.

Chapter 31 – A wasted chance for redemption

Two months had passed and still Namine wouldn't acknowledge Sora, no matter what he did.

It was now May and the final exams were just two weeks away.

"I give up."

"Don't be like that Sora."

"Then what should I be like Lenne? Happy? How can I be when I've lost perfection?"

"Just don't give up hope."

"I've been miserable for the past two months. My hope is slightly strained." Lenne smiled sympathetically.

"Listen," Riku said. "Don't give up on her yet. And don't give up on yourself yet."

They were sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for the others. Namine had vacated the table when she and Sora split.

"I gave up on myself a long time ago."

"Don't be like that," Lenne said.

"I can't be any other way. Not now."

_I watched the walls around me crumble, _

_But its not like I wont build them up again._

_So here's you last chance for redemption, _

_So take it while it lasts because it will end._

XxXxX 

"Listen Nami. Please come back to the table with me. I hate it being this way."

"No, Rik." Namine and Rikku were sitting in a café 10 minutes from school. "I can't sit near him."

"For our sakes."

"No. I can't stand him anymore."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"No. I wont have my heart broken." Namine went silent as she stirred her coffee. "I still can't understand why it happened. I've looked for a reason but I can't find it. Lenne said it was a set up but I can't believe it." Namine sniffed. "God, I'm going to cry again. It's been two months. I shouldn't be like this."

"Its obvious. You loved him."

_And my tears are turning into time_

_I've wasted trying to find,_

_A reason for goodbye._

XxXxX 

"I'm just going to just give up. I can't keep living like this. But…it's so hard without her."

"Its obvious Sora." Sora looked at Lenne. "You were in love with her."

_I Cant live without you,_

_Can't breathe without you, _

_I'm dreaming about you. _

_Honestly tell me that it's over._

"If you keep dreaming about her, you can't move on. If you keep going after her, then you're not over her."

"But she's over me."

"If she was over you," Riku said, "wouldn't you think she'd be sitting here with us?"

_Because if the world is spinning,_

_And I'm still living,_

_It wont be right if we're not in it together. _

_Tell me that it's over._

_And I'll be the first to go._

_Don't want to be the last to know._

XxXxX 

"Are you sure everything is over between the two of you?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We cant go back after that."

"But if you were over him, and he was over you, we wouldn't be sitting here right now, would we?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you and him were 100 over, you wouldn't have moved seats in every class to escape him. But its not him you're trying to escape from is it. You're trying to escape the fact that you're not over him."

"God damn you Rikku. When did you start making so much sense?"

"I have my moments," Rikku laughed.

_I wont be the one to chase you,_

_But at the same time you're the heart that I call home. _

_I'm always stuck with these emotions,_

_And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole._

"Maybe I should talk to him. And listen to him this time. Maybe…maybe it was too good to throw away. Maybe Lenne was right. Maybe it wasn't Sora's fault."

"That's the way of thinking."

XxXxX 

"I'm just going to go. I can't sit in school with her only a few feet away. I'm taking the rest of the day off. Tell them I'm sick or something."

"Sora, where are you going to go?"

"Drown my sorrows."

"Don't you dare get drunk," Riku said, following Sora by standing up. "You will not touch a drop of alcohol."

"Whatever."

_And my tears are turning into time_

_I've wasted trying to find,_

_A reason for goodbye._

Picking up his bag, Sora left the cafeteria and headed for the school exit. All the school knew about what happened between him and Namine. But as with any gossip, the more it got spread, the more distorted it became. Sora had now given up trying to defend himself against the accusations thrown at him.

Making his way towards the bus stop, he took the one that would get him to town the quickest. He had one destination in mind.

YRP's.

_I Cant live without you,_

_Can't breathe without you, _

_I'm dreaming about you. _

_Honestly tell me that it's over._

XxXxX 

Namine ran into her next class with Rikku, only to see Sora's seat empty. Walking over to Riku, she sat in the empty seat.

"Riku, where's Sora?"

"Why? I thought you were avoiding him?"

"I…I just need to speak to him. Where is he? He should be here?"

"I have no idea. He said that he was leaving and to tell anyone who asked that he wasn't well. He's kind of giving up."

"On what?" Riku remained silent. "No."

"You can't be surprised. The guys been miserable these past two months. He's ran out of hope. Just catch him before he loses it completely."

_Because if the world is spinning,_

_And I'm still living,_

_It wont be right if we're not in it together. _

_Tell me that it's over._

"Where has he gone Riku?"

"He said-"

"Okay class. Please take your seats. Today we'll be revising Advanced Trigonometry."

XxXxX 

_And I'll be the first to go._

_Yeah I'll be the first to go._

_Don't want to be the last to know._

_Over. Over. Over. _

"Give me another one Cid."

"Kid, are you sure you want another one? You're already pretty far gone." One look was all Cid needed. "Fine. But you'll regret it tomorrow."

"It's a Saturday tomorrow. I'll sleep in." Cid just shrugged his shoulders and passed another beer to Sora.

"I haven't seen Namine in here with you lately. What's up with her?"

"I have no idea. It's been two months and she wont even look at me. I lost her." Cid gave Sora a sympathetic look.

"Chin up kid. It'll get worse before it gets better, but it will get better."

"How can it? I've lost her for good. The only way it would get better is if she forgave me. So basically there's no hope." Sora downed his beer. "Give me another."

"The answer isn't in getting drunk."

"If it numbs the pain then its fine by me." Cid shook his head and handed Sora another beer.

"And it looks like you're going to have company." Cid nodded to behind Sora as he turned.

"Cleo?"

_My tears are turning into time,_

_I've wasted trying to find,_

_A reason for goodbye._

XxXxX 

"Right, tell me where he's gone Riku."

"I don't know. Honestly. He said he wanted to drown his sorrows."

"He's going to get drunk, isn't he?"

"I hope not, but that's what's going to happen from the looks of it."

"I have to find him."

_I Cant live without you,_

_Can't breathe without you, _

_I'm dreaming about you. _

_Honestly tell me that it's over._

"Do so. By all means. And if he's drunk, give him a slap from me."

Namine smiled as she turned and ran towards the school's entrance.

"What about last lesson?" she heard Rikku shout behind her. Namine laughed as she ran down the front steps and towards her car. _'It can't be over.'_

XxXxX 

_Because if the world is spinning,_

_And I'm still living,_

_It wont be right if we're not in it together._

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you leave school and thought you might like some company."

"Company, maybe. From you, no thanks."

"Please Sora," she said sitting next to him. "I don't like seeing you like this. Especially like this," she finished, eyeing the empty beer bottles next to Sora.

"Why do you care? You ruined my relationship with Namine. You're perfectly fine. Never happier. But me…it's the middle of the afternoon and I'm drunk because the best thing that has ever happened to me is treating me like crap. Like an outcast." Sora laughed as he slammed his now empty beer glass on the counter. "Its hard to believe. I was an outcast to begin with, and now I'm one again. I've went full circle."

"Sora-"

"The love of my life hates me. I never got the chance to tell her how much she means to me. How my life would resemble hell if she wasn't in it." He waved his hand for Cid to give him another beer. "Now, I have to go to school everyday and see her when she doesn't see me." He took a huge gulp of his beer.

_Tell me that it's over._

_Tell me that it's over._

"She even told me, when she said it was over, that she was falling in love with me. And I blew it." Sora laughed as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm such a fool. And I kissed you back, didn't I? Didn't I? What the hell is wrong with me?" He took another chug of his beer. "Why can't I give up on her? Why can't I move on? Its because I still love her as much as I did, maybe even more, on the day that I lost her." He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Why does life always crap on me?"

"Sora, you need to get over her. She's over you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently there's this guy outside school that she's seen a few times." Sora downed the last of his beer and tried to stand up unsuccessfully. Stumbling, Cleo caught him just in time before he hit the floor. "You're drunk Sora."

"Congrats for stating the obvious." Cleo lifted him up and put him back on his stool.

"You need to move on Sora or you'll wear yourself down so far that you wont be able to come back." Sora studied Cleo's face as he raised a hand to her cheek.

"What happened between us Cleo? I loved you, you know?"

"Sora you're drunk."

"No I'm not." Sora leaned forward as he pulled Cleo towards him, pressing his lips to hers. "I'm not drunk."

"You are Sora." Sora kissed her again.

"You're so beautiful."

"Sora-" He silenced her with another kiss.

"I need you Cleo." Cleo smiled.

"Then who am I to object?"

_Honestly tell me,_

_Honestly tell me._

XxXxX 

Namine smiled as she drove down the highway towards Downtown Destiny.

"Okay, Nami. This is it. You wont let him go this time. You need him. You know that now."

Putting her foot down on the accelerator, she speeded off, not realising he wasn't waiting at the other end.

XxXxX 

They stumbled through Cleo's front door. Clothes were dropped on the stairs as they made their way to Cleo's room.

_Don't tell me that it's over._

Falling onto Cleo's bed, Sora kissed Cleo with false passion.

"Sora…"

He didn't notice his phone vibrating in his jean pocket on the floor. He didn't notice the name on the screen.

'Namine calling…'

He ignored his conscience and betrayed the only hope They had left.

_Don't tell me that it's over. _

He didn't realise he had just wasted his chance for redemption.

XxXxX

So what did u think? thoughts and comments greatly appreciated lol. I hope its got you excited for the next chapter lol. R & R peeps. Adios x x x


	32. The Beginning of the End

I guess begging for forgiveness wont do. I am sorry for the very overdue update. And I'm sorry if you think this chapter is lame. I haven't updated because I've been in the middle of my final exams and I've been so busy with revision that everything has taken a backseat.

IMPORTANT NOTE!: This chapter is more of a connection than anything else. And I know that will disappoint some of you. So in order to rectify that. The next chapter will be up by the weekend with some look. The only reason I need a chapter for connection the current situation to another, is because, frankly, I'm stuck. I have two different endings. One leads to an epilogue and frankly, an open ending to let your minds wander. This might possibly lead to a connecting one-shot to close the story off, and will be written a couple of years after the events of PDM. The other leads to a sequel. I already have a plot that has some twists and turns in it that is currently under development. So it is up to you, my dear readers. If you want a sequel, please tell me. If not, the story ends here. So, its up to you. So tell me! Lol.

So here (at last!) is chapter 32: the Beginning of the End.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, but not through lack of trying. Square Enix wouldn't let me buy Sora or Roxas. So I gave up. Damn them.

Chapter 32 – The Beginning of the End

A groan resounded around the room as the brunette rolled onto his back. Night had cast itself across the sky above the Island. He looked over at an alarm clock and groaned. It was half past 11. He sat up and quickly placed a hand to his head as the world spun.

"Terrific," he whispered. "A hangover. Just what I need." Placing his head back on the pillow, he turned to his right, only to find Cleo sleeping soundly next to him. His eyes widened as he shot up, trying to ignore the odd sensation in his stomach. Groping around in the dark, he reached for his jeans, trying to dress as quietly as possible.

"Going somewhere Sora?" He froze, his hand on his zipper. "Where you just going to leave?" He turned around to find Cleo smiling at him from the bed, the quilt thankfully covering her up.

"Erm…kind of, yeah." He pulled up his zipper and then looked around for his shirt.

"You were going to leave? Just like that?"

"Yes." Sora looked under the bed to find his socks.

"After tonight, you were going to leave me?" Sora popped his head up and looked at Cleo.

"How many times do I have to say yes to the same question?"

"We've just had sex Sora. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Sora gave a fake thoughtful look.

"I don't think so. I was drunk and depressed. People do stupid things."

"But I though…"

"Thought what?"

"That we were getting back together?" Sora froze again.

"Back…together? You and me? Together?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think so Cleo. In case you have forgotten, I love Namine."

"You love her? Then why are you here with me instead of with her? Oh yeah, that's right, because you kissed me and she caught you." Sora glared at her.

"YOU kissed ME, Cleo. Never in a million years would I get back with you." Cleo sent daggers at Sora.

"So you're using me?" Sora sighed as he looked for his shoes.

"I didn't use you, Cleo. You used me. You wanted to get back at Namine for being better than you and I was the perfect tool. I just fell for it again when I was very…very drunk and I couldn't think. We were over as soon as you slept with my cousin, remember?" He put on his shoes and picked up his jacket. "We're over. Get used to it." He reached for the door handle.

"Just you wait Sora. You're time will come."

"You've already ruined my relationship with Namine. I have nothing left now. So do your worst." He opened the door and stormed out. Proceeding out of Cleo's house, he made his way to the nearest bus stop. "Where's Riku when you need him? I wonder if he can pick me up." Reaching into his pocket, he took out his phone.

'One missed call…'

"Better be Riku. Probably asking if I did go to YRP's.' Pressing the 'view' button, he halted as his heart plummeted to the ground. His eyes glazed over as he dropped his phone.

'One missed call…Namine'

XxXxXxX

"I couldn't find him anywhere and he didn't answer his phone."

"I thought you hated him though?"

"Shut up Tidus."

"Did he end up getting drunk?"

"Well duh, he is like a depressed robot so I think so."

"Nice analogy Rikku."

"What if he got into an accident?"

"Oh my god."

"Nice one Wakka."

"Will everybody just shut up?!" The group turned to face Riku. "Thank you. Now, lets clear this up. Namine doesn't hate him any more Tidus, you're just behind. He isn't a depressed robot Rik, he's just a bit down. And Wakka, I don't think its wise to wonder if he got into an accident when Nami is stressing with worry." The group remained silent. "Now, where could he be?" Wakka went to speak. "And please give relatively logically answers." Wakka closed his mouth.

"I don know," Namine said. "I could find him in Town anywhere and I thought he would answer his phone but he didn't."

"I think-" Yuna went to say but was cut off.

"He might have gone home," Lenne said.

"I've tried there," Riku replied.

"I heard that-"

"What if he did get drunk and has just fallen asleep somewhere?" Rikku suggested.

"Riku said give logical answers Rik," Shuyin said.

"Hey! It is. He might have been tired."

"Selphie said that-"

"I cant help but think the worst, ya. He has been gone since like after lunch," Wakka said. Yuna sighed and rolled her eyes. She turned to Tidus. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Will everybody please just shut up for a second?" The group turned to Yuna, shocked as she rarely raised her voice. "Thank you," she said, retreating back into herself. "As I was trying to say, Selphie said that shortly after Sora left school, Cleo went home 'ill'," Yuna said, mimicking quotation marks with her hands.

"Why didn't you say before?" Shuyin asked.

"No one would listen and kept interrupting me. And its not like anyone asked me." Tidus smiled slightly as he placed his arm around Yuna's shoulder, kissing her forehead.

"Terrific. Just bloody terrific. First Sora goes AWOL, and now its possible that Cleo is stalking him," Namine said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sora is definitely in trouble. It is Cleo after all." The group all looked at Wakka, glaring. "What? I'm right aren't I?"

"As much as I hate to admit it," Namine said as she sighed in defeat, "I think you're right."

XxXxXxX

Morning came much too quick for Sora. He made it home for just before 1am. Luckily his father was already in bed. He hardly slept at guilt wouldn't leave him. All he could think of was Namine. The walk to school seemed twice as long as it usually did, giving him more time to think which was the last thing he wanted. Had he thrown away his last chance?

Walking up the school steps, he turned back to see Riku pulling into school with Rikku in the seat next to him. He sighed as he spotted his best friend. He knew he would listen. Proceeding back down the steps, he hurried over to Riku's car.

As Riku got out, he spotted Sora and relief swept across his face. He turned to Rikku. "He's still alive." Rikku turned around and smiled.

"I knew he would be." She walked around to Riku's side of the car. "I guess you want some guy time?" Riku smiled at her.

"If that okay." Rikku just smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I'll see you in homeroom." She then walked away, saying 'hi' to Sora as he passed.

"Hey man. Where were you last night?" The look Sora gave him was enough. "Cleo?" Sora's eyes darkened as he looked away, downcast. "You didn't?" Sora couldn't look at him. "Sora…"

XxXxXxX

"I cant even remember most of it. I cant even remember how I got there to be honest. I was so drunk, I wasn't thinking."

"Somehow, I don't think that will give you support with Namine." They were sitting back in Riku's car, the only privacy they could get in a school like this.

"But we split up. She cant hold it against me."

"Erm…earth to Sora? You just slept with the girl that split you two up? Break up or not, Namine wont see it like you do. She'll be crushed." Sora sighed.

"I don't know what to do Riku. No matter what I do lately, nothing seems to go my way. I'm in a rut."

"Well you could tell Namine before Cleo does. That might go in your favour. Even though its risking the second chance Namine wanted, it might be fore the best."

"And the second option?"

"You don't say anything, and hoped that Cleo does the same." Sora sat and thought. "Either way, your risking a lot."

"I'll see how Namine is. If she really wants to give it a second chance, I wont tell her."

XxXxXxX

"Namine!" Rikku shouted down the hall, trying to get her best friends attention. "Namine! Honestly, that girl. Nami!" Namine turned around and smiled as Rikku ran towards her.

"Where's the emergency Rik?"

"He's here. He's in."

"Who's…?" Namine's eyes widened as a small smile crept up his lips.

"Looks like Cleo didn't get her claws into him. Go get him." Namine smiled at her as she turned and ran towards the school entrance.

XxXxXxX

Namine pushed open the door to find Sora and Riku getting out of Riku's car. Sora had a downcast look on his face as Riku tried to cheer him up. Namine gathered up her wits and walked down to meet Sora.

He didn't see her until he looked up and saw her smile at him. His stomach did a somersault, a feeling he hadn't had in so long. She could still make him nervous with just one smile. Her eyes were as soft as he remembered. A smile tugged at his mouth as Riku sneaked passed the two without them noticing.

"Hey Sora," Namine said softly.

"Hey." A silence followed. Sora shuffled his feet as Namine thought of what to say.

"I tried calling you last night. You didn't answer." Sora looked up again.

"I…I didn't get it until I got up this morning. I'm sorry. I would have called you back."

"Its okay." Another silence. _'Yay to silence. Just what we need,' _Namine thought to herself.

"Listen Namine, I…I…Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you try to phone me?"

"I wanted to talk. No…I needed to talk. I…I…"

"I've missed you," Sora said softly, looking into her eyes. A blush dotted Namine's cheeks. _'Just like when we first met…'_

"I…I've missed you too. A lot. More than I thought I ever could." Sora smiled slightly, running a hand through his hair. Namine giggled. "You'll go bald if you keep doing that." Sora took his hand away as he chuckled and gave her a grin. "I want…I want us to be like we were. I want…I want those moments back. I want to remember…I want…" Tears began to flood Namine's eyes, threatening to fall.

"I want them too. I want that. I want to remember our first kiss and not worry that I've let you down. I want to remember…that night and smile as I realise I have you forever…or as long as you'll have me." Namine smiled.

"I think…I know why I missed you so much."

"Why?"

"I think…I think I love you." Sora's stomach plummeted, along with his heart. Relief, love, and happiness spread through him, but the guilt wouldn't go.

"I…I…I think I…love you too." Namine smile grew as a tear rolled down her cheek. She let out a soft laugh as Sora opened his arms and she fell into them, wrapping her arms around him.

"Promise me, this time, no screw ups."

"I promise," Sora said, the guilt growing. But he couldn't help it. He had missed her so much. And he needed her too much to want to let her go again. She looked up at him, a smile gracing her delicate lips. He smiled before he pulled her to him again, gently placing his lips on hers.

How he could confuse Cleo with Namine, he would never know. She was so delicate…so lovely. He had missed this so much. She still tasted of strawberries. He didn't let her go in fear of losing her again.

Namine gently pulled away, a huge smile on her lips.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that for," Sora said, earning a giggle off Namine as he smiled at her, his trademark grin.

"Come on. The others will be wondering why we haven't turned up for homeroom yet," Namine said, taking Sora's hand in hers and leading the way back into school.

XxXxXxX

Rikku was sitting on her desk opposite Riku, giggling as he attempted to try and do his history work.

"You want to take it as your degree, yet you can never do the homework on time."

"We were busy last night, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I kinda forgot after I spotted him this morning."

"Argg. What was the date of the war with Twilight Town? Was it 1766?"

"You're asking me? Hello! I spend those history lessons doodling. I need to develop other areas of art for my final, don't I?" Riku laughed. He went back to writing down dates. Rikku didn't notice someone creep up behind her she played with her hair. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Cleo. Rikku glared.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I have news for you."

"And you think I'll listen to a bitch like you?" Cleo glared. Even Riku abandoned his homework. He hadn't heard Rikku swear before. This was the girl who still referred to sex as the 'naughty monkey dance'.

"If you want what's best for Namine… yes."

"Piss off Cleo. I don't want to know what lie's you want to tell."

"These aren't lies. Sora can confirm them." Cleo lent in closer to Rikku. "Want to know where he really was last night?" Rikku's eyes widened. Cleo laughed slightly. "So you do have a brain. Ask him. Ask him why he was t my house when Namine tried calling him. Ask him how he woke up…in bed…with ME this morning." Cleo pulled away, a smile on her face. Rikku's eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open. "Ask him." Cleo then turned and went. Rikku shook her head to try and gain a grasp on reality. Turning to Riku, she saw sadness on his face.

"He…he…he…"

"Slept with Cleo."

"How could he?" Riku looked away. "You knew?"

"As of only 15 minutes ago. I didn't say anything because I left it up to Sora to discuss with Namine." Rikku picked up her bag and jumped off the desk. "Where are you going?"

"I'm stopping Namine from getting back with Sora."

"You cant. They both want this."

"Namine deserves to know. Its better for her to know now than to find out in a year, having their relationship built on a lie." Riku sighed and nodded in defeat. Stuffing his homework into his bag, he followed Rikku. He placed an arm around her as they left the homeroom.

"I love you." Rikku laughed.

"I love you too."

"Lets hope they understand that nothing else matters but saving what they have."

"Lets just hope Namine doesn't kill him when she finds out."

XxXxXxX

So, there it is. If it's a lame chapter, forgive me. But it is for connection purposes and the next chapter will be the penultimate. TWO CHAPTERS LEFT PEOPLE! So if you want a sequel, tell me in a review. If no one does, I wont write one because I'll think that people don't want it. Read and Review. Adios.


	33. All good things come to a end

Begging forgiveness once again for the late update, but if you read 'Never fall in love with your best friend' you'll understand why it's late. In short: old computer, Trojan virus, lost files, new computer, don't have old files, therefore having to rewrite last 2 chapters and first few chapters of sequel. I had to get a new laptop and in the process, I lost everything I've ever written. Including my poetry. So I've had to rewrite the last two chapters of this and the ones of the sequel that I had already pre-written. So I'm sorry that my anti-virus software is crap and couldn't stop the flaming virus. Damn thing couldn't even do its job right. So here it is, the second to last chapter. I hope you all like it. And I'll be updating the next chapter as soon as I can. But I will warn you all now, instead of promising a quick update, I wont. I get my results from my final exams tomorrow so, depending on how they go, I don't know when I will be updating this. I may have a lot of conversations with universities to perform. But you have my word it won't be as long as the last one.

And yes, there will be a sequel to this story. Due to lost of persuading, and some from my own brain, I will be writing one. And I'm looking forward to seeing what you all think of it. There are a few good twists and turns, and one big bang towards the end. The plot has been planned out and I'm looking forward to its ending. It'll be shocking after you've read the whole story.

So here it is, the penultimate chapter of 'Popularity Doesn't Matter'.

Disclaimer: I've said it 32 times before, please don't make me say it again.

XxXxX

Chapter 33 – All good things come to an end

'Where the hell is he? He can't have just vanished!'

'Rikku, calm down for the ninth time. He has to be around here somewhere.'

'Then where is he?'

'If I knew the answer to that, we would have found him already and I wouldn't have just missed homeroom.'

'What if they're already back together? If he hasn't told her, she's going to kill him.'

'But what if he has? What if you're worrying over nothing?' Rikku stopped and raised an eyebrow at Riku.

'This is Sora. He got drunk and slept with Cleo. Is that something you would tell your ex that you're trying to win back?'

'Okay, fine. But I still think you're worrying over nothing.'

'But we can't let this happen.'

'We can and it probably already has. So stop stressing over something we can't change.' Rikku looked thoughtful for a moment.

'We can change it. We can make Sora confess.' Riku shook his head.

'Not what I meant Rik! We don't meddle.'

'But we need to. Nami has just started off a relationship that's based on a lie. She'll kill Sora if she finds out a month down the line. Don't you realise? Sora wont live to see another day if she doesn't find out now.' Riku looked thoughtful for a moment.

'Okay, if we split up, we can find him quicker. You go left, I'll go right.'

XxXxX

'Finding Sora, finding Sora. Where is he? Where is he?' Rikku sang under her breath whilst scanning through the crowd. Homeroom had finished and everybody was proceeding towards their first lesson.

'Why are you looking for Sora?' Rikku's head shot around to come face to face with Namine.

'Erm… _"It's up to Sora, not us, to tell Nami what's happened. We can't meddle Rik." _Riku wants him.'

'Why?'

'I don't know. Ask Riku.'

'Then why are you looking?'

'Riku couldn't find him and he asked me to help.' Namine raised an eyebrow.

'But why-'

'Why are people asking so many questions today?!' Namine stepped back.

'Sorry Rik.' Namine adjusted her bag strap. 'I take it you know that we're back together?'

'You and Sora?'

'Yeah.'

'Well I do now.'

'You don't think I'm being stupid do you?'

'Why? _"We_ _can't meddle Rik." _What's he said?' Rikku said, taking a step towards Namine, who in turn took a step back.

'Nothing. Should he have?'

'No. I just don't want him putting doubts into your head.' Namine laughed.

'I hope so too. Anyway, how come you weren't in homeroom?'

'Riku wanted me to help him find Sora.'

'Oh, ok. Want to walk to history together?'

'Cant. Have to tell the other half that I can't find Sora.'

'Okay. I'll see you there then,' Namine said, walking away whilst giving Rikku a funny look. As soon as she was out of ear shot, Rikku sighed.

'Wow. How good was I? I hardly had to think of those excuses. I'm on a roll.'

XxXxX

'How hard can it be to find a brunette with the school's most wildest hair?'

'Hey! Riku!' Turning around, Riku groaned.

'I miss homeroom to find him but he came to me. He couldn't have done that sooner, could he?' Sora was pushing his way through the crowd.

'I've been trying to find you.'

'Dito.'

'I've got news.'

'Dito,' Riku repeated, crossing his arms against his chest.

'Me and Namine are back together,' Sora said, a huge grin on his face.

'And I've got news for you too.'

'What?'

'You might want to watch your back. There's a girl on the war path after you.'

'Who?'

'You!' Sora turned around and stepped back as Rikku came up to him and poked him in the chest.

'Ouch. Hey Rik. What's up?'

'What's up? What's up?! Should I be asking you the questions? Sora's forehead furrowed. 'I know. How about 'What the hell were you thinking?'!'

'Rikku-'

'Or 'How the hell could you?'!' Sora stepped away.

'I don't-'

'Don't pretend that you don't understand what I'm talking about!' Rikku said as she poked Sora in the chest again. 'You know exactly what I'm talking about!' Poke. 'Namine is a lovely, amazing girl and an excellent best friend. One which you clearly don't deserve!' Poke.

'Rikku,' Sora said, pushing her hand away, 'what the hell is wrong with you?'

'You know exactly why I'm annoyed!'

'Clearly. Obviously this is the face of a person in the know,' Sora said, anger rising in his voice. 'So, for the love of God, tell me what the hell is going on?'

'You,' Rikku said, lowering her voice but not losing her anger, 'slept with Cleo.' Sora blanched white and his anger vanished.

'How the hell did you-'

'Cleo has the biggest mouth in Destiny. Like hell she's going to keep quiet about this.'

'She…she cant. No.'

'I wouldn't be choking on my words if I were you. If she tells me, she won't have any problems in telling Nami. I mean, come one. I more likely to cause trouble than Namine. So you will go and tell her. Before Cleo does. Because if she finds out off Cleo, you can kiss daylight goodbye if Nami gets her hands on you.'

'Oh my god.'

'So be worried. Especially as Cleo is most probably sitting near Namine in History class right now.'

XxXxX

Namine was tapping her pen against her desk, wondering why Rikku was taking so long. Their teacher was late, an unusual occurrence as she was always too uptight too be late.

Although she was happy that she and Sora were back together, she couldn't shake off Rikku's reaction. Yesterday, she had been all for them getting back together. She expected her reaction to be slightly more…upbeat. Sighing, she stopped tapping her pen. Opening her books, she tried to reread her notes.

'Well well well. I've heard the…good news.' Glancing up, Namine came face to face with Cleo. Rolling her eyes, she relaxed into her seat.

'What do you want?'

'Not a nice greeting.'

'You're not a nice person.' Cleo smirked.

'Identical then, aren't we?' Namine glared. 'Anyway. I didn't come over for a 'polite' chat. I just came to…'congratulate' you. On your reunion with Sora.'

'No offence, but I find that very hard to believe.'

'You're right. I lied.' Cleo sat in front of Namine, leaning in close to her. Namine resumed the tapping of her pen, eager for Cleo to leave.

'Do you mind? I like my personal space.'

'So, where was Sora last night?'

'I don't know. I'm not his mother.'

'So you don't now?' Namine rolled her eyes.

'Are you deaf?'

'I know where he was.'

'Good for you. Would you like a medal?' Cleo laughed, standing up again.

'I wonder who he was with…' She leant in close, whispering into Namine's ear. 'Oh yeah, that's right. He was with ME…in MY bed.'

Namine's pen hit the floor.

XxXxX

'She'll tell her, wont she?'

'Calm down, Sora. Maybe she won't have a chance. Maybe Namine won't believe her.' Sora laughed.

'Please. Like she would after what happened last time.' Sora, Riku and Rikku were hurrying towards the History class. 'I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have gotten drunk.'

'See, alcohol is never good,' Rikku said, causing Riku to laugh.

'This isn't a laughing matter. This is-' Sora suddenly stopped, causing Riku and Rikku to stop with him. They looked at him, only to see him staring down the hallway, directly at the History room.

'Sora?' Rikku asked.

'Nami…' Sora whispered. They looked away, only to see Namine at the end of the hallways, tears running down her cheeks. 'Namine…'

'Rikku, come on,' Riku said, grabbing Rikku's arm and dragging her backwards.

'No Riku.'

'It's not our business.' Dragging her away, he took one last look at Namine, who was walking towards Sora.

'Bet you would just love to hear the latest gossip I just heard off Cleo. It'll make you laugh. It had me in stitches,' Namine said sarcastically as she stopped in front of Sora.

'Nami, I can explain.'

'Don't you dare call me that. And you don't have to explain, it's as clear as daylight. You slept with Cleo last night, came into school and got back together with me, failing to tell me that you had just spent the night with Cleo. Now, if there's anything I missed out, please tell me. It's not like this can get any worse, is it?'

'I'm so, so sorry Namine. I didn't mean for it to happen.'

'So, are you sorry for doing it or are you sorry that you got caught out?'

'I'm sorry that it happened. I was drunk. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. You don't know how much I love you.'

'Don't', Namine said, stepping back and shaking her head. 'Don't tell me that you love me to try and save yourself. It only worked once.'

'I'm not trying to save myself.'

'Well, I assumed that since you love me so much, you might try and make this better.'

'I am trying. Don't you get it?'

'No, it's not me that doesn't get it, Sora, its you! You say you love me but you spent last night in someone else's bed.'

'I love you. Honestly!' Namine laughed coldly.

'You have no idea how much you're hurt me do you?'

'Nami, please listen-' Slap. Sora held a hand to his cheek as Namine's eyes flared up in anger. 'Namine…'

'I've never been so angry. Not even at my parents. And I've never been so upset and hurt.' Tears began to make their way down her face. 'That pain is nothing compare to what I feel. I trusted you. And you lied to me. Was it me?'

'What?'

'Was it me? Is there something wrong with me?'

'No,' Sora said, reaching and grabbing Namine by the shoulders. 'There is nothing wrong with you. You're perfect.'

'If I'm perfect, why do you break my heart?' Sora was silent. Namine pushed his hands away. 'I can't do this. I was stupid to agree to get back together.' Namine adjusted her bag strap. 'It was great. I was happy.' She sighed. 'But all good things must come to an end. Maybe…maybe I was stupid for falling in love with you.' Walking past Sora, she began to run down the hallways.

'Namine!' Sora shouted, turning around to go after her but stopping. 'Its no use is it?'

'No. I'm sorry mate.'

'I've lost her.'

'I'm sorry.' Riku placed a hand on Sora's shoulder as he walked up behind him. Sora slid to his knees, tears forming in his eyes.

'I've lost her,' he whispered. He ignored the bell. He ignored the people leaving their classrooms, the funny looks. He ignored everything. Hid eyes hadn't moved. They were still looking down the hallway. The moment replaying in his mind…when she walked away and didn't look back.

Popularity didn't matter. Family didn't matter. Friends didn't matter. School didn't matter. Nothing mattered except her…and he had lost her.

XxXxX

She didn't stop until he reached her car. She didn't stop until she was inside. Then she cried. Rooting through her bag, she tried to find her phone. Finding it, she searched for the one person she could rely on. Raising the phone to her ear, she answered on the third ring.

'_Hello?'_

'Aunt Sarah? It's me, Namine.'

'_Darling. It's been to long. How are you?'_

'I'm… I've been better.'

'_What is it? Is it your mother again?'_

'No. Its…I'll explain later. Can I ask a favour?'

'_Of course. Are you crying?'_

'It's nothing. Can I come move in with you?'

'_Move in?! Darling, of course. But your parents? What about school? Your exams are soon.'_

'I know. I can just sit them in Twilight High.'

'_Well, you are smart enough. I guess so. If it's okay with your parents, its fine with me.'_

'They won't mind. They're never at home so it's not like its going to make a difference.' Her aunt laughed.

'_I guess I should go shopping. You still like Ben and Jerry's?'_ Namine laughed.

'Yeah.'

'_Good. Now hurry up and fly over here. I've missed my favourite niece.'_

'I will. I'll see you tonight.'

'_Bye darling.' _

'Bye.' Hanging up, Namine wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Breathe Namine. It's all over. You need to go.' She closed her eyes. 'You have to go.' Picking up her phone again, she dialled as she turned on her car.

'_Hello and good morning. My name is Tanya and this is Destiny Travels. How may I help?'_

'Hi. This is Namine Raine calling. I'd like to book a one way flight to Twilight Town. As soon as possible please.'

XxXxX

Well, there it is, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will, sadly, be the last. But for now, read and review peeps. Ciao xx


	34. When you're gone

Well, here it is. After a year, the final chapter of 'Popularity doesn't matter' is finally here. I hope its good enough for you all, and those who have so patiently put up with me and my late updates for whatever reason they were late. I would have updated sooner, but I'm moving to Manchester on Saturday so everything has been so hectic in my life. But here it is. I hope you love it as much as I have loved writing this, regardless of the effort it took. Its been a labour of love you could say. But times change and now is the time to move, just as Namine and Sora are doing. So here's my longest chapter to date. Hope you enjoy…

Disclaimer: I hope that by now, after 34 chapters, you all know what is meant to go here…

XxXxX

Chapter 34 – When you're gone

_I always needed time on my own._

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry._

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone,_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side._

It had been an hour. An hour since she had her heart broken. An hour since she called for a one way flight away from Destiny Islands…away from him.

She had decided that she wouldn't be coming back. She wanted to get away, even if it meant never seeing the Island again. She had called Rikku ten minutes ago, who was more than willing to cut school. She didn't ell her she was leaving, she just had news. She had packed her entire wardrobe into 4 suitcases. Her closest possessions were in another. She had been sitting at the foot of the bed for 20 minutes, glancing through a photo album. That's when she decided to call Rikku. She was torn between taking it or leaving it. It's no way to start a new life when you're plagued by the old one.

She was constantly revisiting old memories, trying to understand where everything went wrong. She obviously thought meeting Cleo was one of them.

"_Hi. I'm Cleo. You must be Namine."_

"_Yeah. And you must be the Cleo that cheated on Sora?"_

She shuddered as she recalled that night. She hadn't liked her from the off. But her anger wasn't what upset her the most. It was recalling the moment that she realised that she cared for Sora more than she was letting on. And what was worse, was remembering how he kissed her in the rain.

"_I've fallen for you…hard." Namine laughed slightly. "Whenever I'm with you, I feel so happy. Like everything is perfect with the world." Namine smiled. Sora rested his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. "I've fallen for you 100." He leaned in and brushed her lips with his, before pulling away. She smiled again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down, passionately placing her lips on his. Sora finally pulled away, holding Namine close._

She wouldn't cry. She refused to cry. She was moving on…letting go.

"Namine! Rikku's here!"

"Send her up Colette!" She made sure her eyes were dry and placed the album on her bed.

"Hey Nami. Are you okay? Colette said something about a flight to-" Rikku went silent as she walked in the room and saw Namine's cases. "What's going on?"

"I'm leaving Rik." Rikku laughed.

"You know what's funny? I thought I just heard you say that you were leaving. So what's going on?"

"You heard me right. I'm leaving. In two hours I'll be gone." Rikku was silent. " I'm-"

"You can't."

"I can. I am."

"It's because of him, isn't it?" Namine was silent. "You're letting a lad drive you out of your hometown? That's not you. What have you done with Namine? What's happened to the girl that punched Brocke in the cafeteria?"

"She's still here. I'm still that girl," Namine sighed as she sat down on the bed. "But he isn't an ordinary lad." Rikku sat next to her.

"You can't leave. What about me?"

"You'll be fine. You still have Riku. I've lost Sora."

"You haven't lost him. He still loves you."

"But can I trust him? Tice he's gone and broken my heart after he said he wouldn't."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I'm going to Twilight Town. I'll move in with my Aunt Sarah until I finish my exams. I'll sigh up to do them in Twilight High"

"The Twilights? You traitor!" Namine laughed, causing Rikku to smile. "I always thought that if you left, you'd go out with a bang. You were meant to come to prom. You'll be queen, Nami!"

"No, you will Rikku," Namine said, smiling. "It's your dream."

"It's yours too."

"It was mine. Not anymore. Not now that I've lost my king."

"Sora's an arse. Don't let him drive you away."

"It's not just about Sora. I need a break away from my parents, away from school."

"And away from me." Namine turned to see Rikku crying. "I can't believe I'm losing my best friend. We've been together since forever," Rikku said, waving her arms in the air. "We were meant to get an apartment together in university. I was going to get married and have you as my maid of honour. We'd get pregnant and go to classes together. And then our kids would grow up together. And then they'd get married and have kids. We'd-"

"Rikku, I'm going to Twilight Town. It's only a 3 hour flight. There's plenty of time for all that. It's just that right now, I need time on my own."

"So this is it? This is how it ends?"

"For now, yeah."

"Well, I have your number and your Aunts number so I can call." Namine shook her head.

"If I want to sort out my life, I need to leave this one behind."

"So…no calls? Nothing?" A tear rolled down Namine's cheek.

"I'm so sorry." Rikku stood up.

"If that's what you want. You're my best friend. I only want to see you happy." Namine let out a sob as she stood up and threw her arms around Rikku.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Do you need help packing?"

"No," Namine said, pulling away. "I'm all done. I should get going. My flight leaves in two hours and I have to get to the airport."

"So this is it?"

"This is it." They looked at each other. "I won't forget you."

"You better not. But it's not like anyone can forget me." Namine laughed. "Want a hand with your bags?"

"Yeah. But watch out. My entire wardrobe is crammed into them."

XxXxX

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take._

_Do you see how much I need you right now._

XxXxX

"So, do I even get a text to know that you got there alive?" Namine laughed.

"I think I can manage that," Namine said as she shut the boot of her car. She walked around and threw her bag in the passenger seat. "I don't want to make this any harder than it already is. So I'll make this sweet and say goodbye."

"Maybe I'll see you around?" Rikku said, laughing.

"Maybe." Namine gave Rikku one last hug.

"Bye Rik."

"Bye Nami." Rikku let her go and watched her get in the car. Turning it on, Namine tried hard to not let the tears fall. She took one last look at Rikku and gave her a sad smile. She put on her sunglasses and then slammed her foot on the accelerator, driving away for good.

Rikku stood there for a moment, getting her head around the fact that her best friend had just walked out of her life. All she could think about was the moment that everything changed.

"_Hey Nami. You're a little late today. Erm…what are you wearing? We always wear mini's on the first day of term. And where did you get those jeans from? A bin? They're all torn and stuff." Namine threw her bag over her shoulder, making it cross her chest._

"_I'm going o change things Rikku. Popularity isn't going to dictate my every move any more."_

"_You are mental. If the most popular girl walks in, looking like that, all hell will break loose."_

"_That's exactly what I want."_

Rikku smiled as she realised exactly what she was meant to do. Taking out her phone, she dialled a number. Placing the headset next to her ear, she tapped her foot. _'Why does he always take forever to pick up his phone?'_

"_Hello?"_

"Riku? You need to learn to answer the phone quicker. I have some news."

"_Well hurry up. I'm trying to sort Sora out."_

"It's Namine. She's gone."

"_Cant you find her?"_

"No. She's gone. As in she's gone. You're meant to be the smart one. She's headed towards Destiny Airport."

"_What? Why?"_

"Well, I'm assuming she's getting a flight somewhere," Rikku said impatiently. "Why else would she go to an airport?"

"_I know that! I mean why? What's she planning?"_

"She's going to Twilight Town to live with her Aunt. She's left."

"_She can't. What about Sora?"_

"He wasn't exactly her main priority when making the decision Riku. Her plane leaves in about an hour and a half. If Sora leaves now, he might be able to catch her before she checks in."

"_Bloody terrific. I'll tell him."_

"Riku, please make sure he tries to stop her. I can't lose her."

"_I will. I'll call you later. Hopefully with Namine."_

XxXxX

_When you're gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you._

_When you're gone,_

_The face I came to know is missing too._

_When you're gone,_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day,_

_and make it okay…_

_I miss you. _

XxXxX

"I'm so sorry mate."

"Don't tell me you're sorry for me. I don't deserve it." Riku grimaced.

"True. You were a bit of an arse. Of all the people you could have fooled around with, you had to pick Cleo."

"I didn't 'pick' Cleo. I don't even remember most of it." Riku sighed.

"This relationship between you and Namine is becoming more and more like a soap opera."

"Tell me about it," Sora said as he slammed his head against the table.

"Please don't do that. My mum won't appreciate it if there are dints in her table."

"You didn't have to miss school for me."

"Nah, its okay. I've got the exams in the bag anyway. Good thing for you that you're smart too. With all this going on, I wouldn't be surprised if you failed them."

"Thanks. Yet another thing to worry about." Sora rested his head in his hands. "I can't believe I've lost her for good."

"Well, it isn't surprising."

"You can stop making me feel bad about it now."

"Sorry." They were silent as Sora stared at his cup of coffee, which was now cold.

"Do you think I should go and see her?"

"No. She needs to cool off."

"So, in other words, I can never speak to her again?"

"Kind of. Well, after she speaks to you."

"Terrific. That'll be never then?"

"Well, it could be worse."

"How exactly?" Riku was silent. "I'll get back to you on that." Sora sighed.

"I am and idiot with a capital I." Riku was silent. "Good. You're catching on quickly."

'_Ring. Ring.' _Sora looked up as Riku took his phone out of his pocket.

"Is it Namine?" Riku looked at the screen.

"No. It's Rikku."

"Is she with Namine? Is Nami okay?" Is she still mad?"

"Well, maybe if you canned it for a minute, I might be able to find out." Sora nodded as he went silent and watched Riku, who shook his head and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Riku? You need to learn to answer the phone quicker. I have some news."_

"Well hurry up. I'm trying to sort Sora out."

"_It's Namine. She's gone."_

"Cant you find her?"

"_No. She's gone. As in she's gone. You're meant to be the smart one. She's headed towards Destiny Airport."_

"What? Why?"

"_Well, I'm assuming she's getting a flight somewhere. Why else would she go to an airport?"_

"I know that! I mean why? What's she planning?"

"_She's going to Twilight Town to live with her Aunt. She's left."_

"She can't. What about Sora?"

"_He wasn't exactly her main priority when making the decision Riku. Her plane leaves in about an hour and a half. If Sora leaves now, he might be able to catch her before she checks in."_

"Bloody terrific. I'll tell him."

"_Riku, please make sure he tries to stop her. I can't lose her."_

"I will. I'll call you later. Hopefully with Namine." Riku hung up and looked over at Sora.

"What's happened? Where's Namine going?" Sora asked.

"Destiny Airport. She's going to Twilight Town." Sora's face fell.

_I've never felt this way before._

_Everything that I do,_

_Reminds me of you._

_And the clothes you left,_

_They lie on the floor._

_And they smell just like you,_

_I love the things that you do._

"She…she…"

"I'm sorry." Sora was silent for a moment. Then he got up out of his chair and flung his bag over his shoulder.

"Say, if you're not busy, fancy giving me a lift to Destiny Airport?" Riku laughed as he grabbed his keys.

"Of course. We've only got about half an hour until check in closes, so we better hurry."

XxXxX

"_So, what's it going to be like tomorrow?"_

"_At school?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, I guess we just act normal."_

"_You at popular and I'll act like an outcast?"_

"_No. I mean like this."_

_Namine and Sora were sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Sora was lying down and Namine was lying next to him, his arm around her waist. Pizza boxes and empty coke cans littered the floor._

"_I'd like that," Sora said as his grip tightened on her waist, bringing her closer to him._

"_Rikku's face when she saw us dancing. Wish I had a camera with me." Sora laughed. "Besides, I don't care what people think. For the first time in years, everything in my life is perfect."_

XxXxX

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take._

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

XxXxX

"_Well, I'd know I was in love, or if I had found the one, by a kiss." Sora wrinkled his forehead slightly. "I'd know it because they'd kiss me in the rain. Romantic, soppy, I know, but its perfect. I'd just be there, and then he'd come up to me from behind and call my name. I'd turn to face him and he'd walk up to me and open his coat and hold me with his arms and coat around me. Then he'd tell me he loves me."_

Namine tried to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach and tried to concentrate on driving. She hated how it all worked out: the rain, the coat, the love. She didn't want to think he was the one. She didn't want to consider that there was no one else but him.

It was as if God was bullying her, plaguing her mind with memories of him: everything he did, everything he said.

"_Oh my god, it was so funny when he went flying on his backside," Namine laughed. _

"_Yeah, and when you punched him…wow," Sora laughed. They stopped laughing and Sora looked at Namine. "Erm…"_

"_Erm what?"_

"_Doyouwannadancewithme?" Sora asked quickly._

"_What?"_

"_Erm…do you want to dance with me? I'd understand if you didn't want to…social status differences and that."_

"_Sure."_

"_What?"_

"_Sure, I'll dance with you."_

Namine shook her head again. Pulling into the airport car park, she parked up and rested her hands on the steering wheel. Her mind kept telling her that she was doing the right thing, to be realistic in that there was nothing left for her here. Yeah, she was leaving Rikku, the one person she truly loved, but she couldn't live on the Island and know Sora was just around the corner.

"I have to do this. I can do this. I can't be afraid to go." Gathering her courage, she grabbed her bag and stepped out of the car. Opening the boot, she pulled out her suitcases and loaded them onto a trolley. _'It's for the best Namine.'_

XxXxX

_When you're gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you._

_When you're gone,_

_The face I came to know is missing too._

_When you're gone,_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day,_

_and make it okay…_

_I miss you. _

XxXxX

_Namine awoke to the sun shinning through her windows, landing on the bed. Yawning, she opened her eyes and gazed upon Sora, still sleeping soundly. A smile crossed her face as she brushed a strand of hair from his eyes. He looked so peaceful. 'Could this be…could it be…'_

XxXxX

"Cant you go any faster Riku?"

"Listen, if you want to get there without being arrested, then no."

"But we won't make it on time."

"We will. You'll see her. Don't worry."

"What if I miss her?" Riku took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Sora. He turned back, sighing.

"Then I'd hate to be you right now." Sora's face went downcast.

"Thanks. Only you could put it so bluntly."

"I'm being honest."

"And that was a genuine thank you. I need the truth. I've screwed up and I have to deal with that.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was me that got drunk remember." Sora sighed. "How can I mess up something so brilliant?"

"I don't know. But it's done now. You can't concentrate on the mistakes you've made. You have to concentrate on what you're going to do to try and fix them."

"But I broke her heart. How the hell am I going to fix that?"

"I don't know. But eventually you're going to have to get over what happened or you'll never be able to move on." Sora let out a strangled groan.

"I hate the way you're always right." Riku smirked.

"What can I say? It's a gift." The corners of Sora's mouth twitched. "Now, if you're determined to go all emo on me, or whatever it is the English say, then I'm going to turn this car around. I don't think Namine wants to see a depressed Sora."

"I can't help but think that Namine doesn't want to see a Sora at all." Riku laughed. "It isn't funny. This is serious."

"Yeah, totally serious. You're making me drive half way across the Island so you can chase after a girl. How can I take this seriously when it seems like a scene from a cheesy romance movie?" Sora sighed and looked out the window. They were getting close to the airport.

"But this isn't just any girl," he said to himself. "This is Namine."

XxXxX

'_I don't know about you, but I might be prepared to disturb the universe.'_

XxXxX

Tapping her foot impatiently, Namine waited for the woman behind the check in desk to type her details into the computer. She kept glancing at the main entrance, and kept scolding herself for it afterwards. Part of her wanted Sora to turn up, tell her he loved her and he didn't want her to go. Then the other part of her would knock some sense into her and tell her the exact same thing happened last time, and it won't work again.

Sighing, she turned to the blonde woman and smiled.

"Is there a problem?" she said impatiently. The blonde looked up and blushed.

"I'm sorry, madam. It's just my first day and I'm kind of nervous." Namine smiled slightly and could have hit herself for being so rude.

"It's okay. I just don't want to miss my plane."

"Going on holiday, miss?" Namine laughed slightly.

"Something like that, yeah." The blonde smiled. Typing in a few digits, Namine's plane ticket began printing.

"I hope you have a lovely, holiday," the blonde said, handing Namine her passport and tickets.

"Yeah," Namine said sadly. "Me too." Giving the blonde the last of her suitcases, she picked up her bag and proceeded towards the departures lounge.

XxXxX

"What do I say to her? What if I can't find her? What if she's already left?"

"Sora, for the love of everything holy, calm down," Riku said as he impatiently scanned the departures board. "It shouldn't have left yet. And there's only one flight to Twilight Town tonight so she should be in that one. We just need to get to departure gate B43."

"I'm going to miss her." Riku groaned and rolled is eyes as he started sprinting towards the gate.

"Stop that, will you? Don't be so depressive. Be optimistic okay?"

"Right…optimistic," Sora said, gritting his teeth as he began to sprint towards the gate, Riku speeding up to keep up with him. "Why did it have to be the one furthest from the entrance?"

"Well, generally, people have more than 10 minutes to get to the other end. Sadly for us, we don't. So just keep going."

_We were made for each other,_

_Right here forever._

_I know we were._

Namine took one last look around the airport before she joined the queue for boarding. Making sure she had everything she needed, she sighed as a sad smile graced her face. She didn't realise that by leaving, she would end up regretting so much.

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know,_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul._

Sora eventually reached the gate, breathless and surrounded by people waiting to board. Looking around, Riku came up to his side.

"You see her?"

"No. Can you?" Riku took a look around, forcing people out of his way. Stalling, he grabbed Sora by his arm and pulled him forward.

"She's there. Next to go on. Hurry up and grab her before she gets on."

_I can hardly breathe,_

_I need to feel you here with me._

Namine smiled as she handed the attendant her ticket and passport. A sense of grief washed over her as she realised she was actually leaving. The attendant smiled at her as she went to return Namine's passport, but it was taken. Feeling a hand grab her arm, Namine turned to see Sora holding onto her.

"Don't go."

_When you're gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you._

"Sora? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've some to stop you." Pulling Namine out of the queue and earning a glare from the attendant, Sora grabbed both her arms and held her in place.

"What do you think you're doing? I thought I made myself perfectly clear back at school."

"Yeah, I noticed. I had the mark, remember? I came to stop you because you can't go…you just cant."

"Why not? I have nothing left here."

"You do. You have me. You don't how sorry I am for what happened. You don't know how much it hurt me to see you like that." Namine yanked her arms from his grip.

"How much it hurt _you_?! How dare you!"

"Please. You can't go, Nami. I need you."

"Well, I don't need you Sora. I don't need heartbreak."

"No. You have to say. I know you can't forget what's happened, but I can't forget you. You're everything to me. You're everything I'm ever going to want and need."

_When you're gone,_

_The face I came to know is missing too._

"Please don't do this to me, Sora."

"I love you. I love you so much."

"Please…"

"You can't leave me. Not yet. Not now. We've overcome so much to be together. You can't throw all that away."

"No. I fell for that once Sora, and look at where I am. I'm leaving my home behind just to escape what you've done to me," Namine said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Please, forgive me. Give us another chance." Namine looked at him, desperation in his eyes. Shaking her head firmly, she tried to move away, only to have Sora pull her against him and press his lips to her.

'_This is why you fell in love with him.'_

'_Cant you see that I can't lose you?'_

Namine sagged against him, falling into his kiss. Sora held on to her as if his life depended on it, pouring everything he was into her. Her heartbreak was forgotten as he raised a hand to her cheek and she felt his familiar touch.

'_He kissed Cleo this way.' _

Forcing herself back to reality, she forcefully pushed Sora away, wiping her lips as she glared at him.

"How dare you! How can you kiss me like that? Hold me like that?" She wiped away the tears that were still falling. "Did you kiss _her _that way? Did you hold _her_ that way?" Horror crossed Sora's eyes.

"Namine-"

"Did you touch _her _the way you touched me that night?" A tear rolled down Sora's cheek.

"Namine, I was drunk, it didn't mean anything."

"Was it me Sora? Was there something wrong with me that made you go back to you're ex? The ex that cheated on you."

"There is nothing wrong with you."

"Then why did you screw me over?!" Namine's outburst had drawn the eyes from people in the queue. "Why did you hurt me so much? I thought you were different."

"I am."

"You're not. You're just as bad as Brocke and Roxas." Adjusting her bag, she gave Sora one last look. "Goodbye Sora."

"Please. I am so sorry Nami. I never meant to hurt you. It didn't mean anything. I love you so much," Sora said as he followed Namine back to the gate. Taking her passport of the attendant, she looked back at Sora.

"That won't work anymore. People don't hurt the ones they love." Turning away from him, she held her head high as she walked through the door with the crowd, walking out of his life.

_When you're gone,_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day,_

_and make it okay…_

Tears fell down Sora's cheeks as he struggled to grasp what had just happened. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see a sorrowful look on Riku's face.

"I'm so sorry." Sora was silent as he looked out the window at the plane.

"She just left."

"I know." Sora was silent again. "Maybe we should go."

"She's not coming back, is she?" Riku grimaced.

"No. I don't think she is. Come on," Riku said, pulling on Sora's arm. "Maybe you should get home." Sora still would take his eyes off the plane, even when Riku was dragging him away. The tears kept falling as his heart realised he had lost her. His everything was gone. And she wasn't coming back.

'_Nami…'_

_I miss you. _

XxXxX

There it is. The final chapter. I hope you liked it. Do not worry, I'm not leaving it this way. There will be a sequel, to which I already have the first 2 chapter written. A summary will be written on my profile, which you can check out if you want. So read and review people. I'll post the sequel when I get enough reviews…good thing I'm not like that. But I really want to know you're opinions on this and if my style has gotten better since the first chapter of this. Adios, until next time …xxx


	35. Thank You

Okay, I've finally done it. I've written the first chapter to the sequel, 'The Past Doesn't Matter'. I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed this story, granted its taken me two years to finally complete. Thank you for sticking by it, and I hope I make you happy with the sequel. Anyway, this is just a thank you to all those who have stuck by this, and to my biggest fan, who knows who she is lol.


End file.
